Le pacte
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Le Premier-Ordre a conquit toute la Galaxie. Dans un monde régit par un Nouvel Empire et où l'esclavage est rétabli, le Suprême Leader visite la Mine, le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren croise alors un homme qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Après une provocation du général Hux, Kylo Ren décide de prendre l'esclave avec lui... Attention: nombreuses scènes M
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : La Mine**_

L'air chaud et oppressant de la Mine s'engouffra dans tout le vaisseau lorsque le Suprême Leader ordonna qu'on ouvre la porte. Dans un silence de mort, la rampe d'accès s'étira et toucha le sol poussiéreux. Les troopers du capitaine Phasma furent les premiers à sortir de l'engin. Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre du chemin terreux. Une haie d'honneur immaculée qui contrastait avec la crasse des esclaves et la terre rougeâtre de la planète. Un signe de main du Suprême Leader et les silhouettes sombres des Chevaliers de Ren se mirent à leur tour en marche. Le corps tout en longueur et en finesse de Snoke s'avança silencieusement alors que les bottes de ses gardes du corps et de ses officiers claquaient sur la taule de la rampe.

L'homme obèse, directeur de la Mine, trembla en sentant le regard noir du Suprême Leader se poser sur lui. Sur les talons de la sinistre silhouette, le directeur remarqua à peine les deux bras droits de Snoke, le général Hux et le seigneur Kylo Ren. Pourtant, ces deux hommes portaient sur lui un regard bien plus dédaigneux et mauvais que celui de leur maître. Derrière eux, le reste des Chevaliers de Ren se tenaient, à l'affût du moindre signe hostile. Les esclaves alignés avaient pourtant du mal à se tenir debout. Le regard baissé et vide, ils se tenaient là sans vraiment se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation...

L'homme gras n'avait été prévenu de la visite du Premier-Ordre seulement la veille. L'homme craignait que l'un d'eux aperçoive le charnier composé des cadavres des esclaves. La Mine était la plus grande de toute la galaxie, s'étendant sur toute la planète. Des millions, voire des milliards, d'esclaves survivaient dans des conditions affreuses, les accidents se multipliaient et la production en pâtissait. Les sols regorgeaient d'or mais aussi de magnifiques petits cristaux, dont les Chevaliers de Ren et leurs disciples se servaient pour construire leurs armes.

Après un court instant, le Suprême Leader finit par s'avancer de nouveau. Il passa sans un mot devant le directeur de la Mine et ses employés. Son cortège le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée d'un des nombreux tunnels. L'homme obèse eut plus de difficulté à les rejoindre. Mais il remarqua une jeune femme vêtu de rouge se faufiler entre les esclaves, les troopers et les soldats d'élite du Suprême Leader. Le directeur fit la grimace en se demandant ce que cette petite pétasse pouvait bien fouiner autour de ses esclaves. Ses pensées durent être interceptées car un Chevalier de Ren se tourna brutalement vers lui, les membres raides et les poings serrés. Prêt à attaquer, il fut retenu par le commandant du Premier-Ordre :

 **« -Monsieur le directeur, combien comptez-vous d'esclaves dans la Mine ? »** questionna alors le général Hux.

 **« -Le nombre exacte est dans le registre mais nous en avons plus de six millions répartis sur toute la planète, mon général.**

 **-Je dirais le triple si tu comptes les cadavres en décomposition. Une fosse commune existe plus au nord. Les corps sont jeté un fois par an dans l'unique volcan de la Mine. J'estime le taux de mortalité à soixante dix pour-cent. Quasiment tous les esclaves sont malades et en sous-nutrition. »** précisa la fille en rouge.

Le général lui offrit un sourire ravi puis se tourna vers l'homme obèse, son regard glacial était accusateur. Snoke demanda alors comment la direction de la Mine pouvait autant négliger leurs outils de travail. L'homme tenta de se justifier en affirmant que la demoiselle devait se tromper et ne connaissait pas correctement la planète. Mais à peine ces mots furent sortis de ses lèvres qu'il comprit l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il sentit sa gorge se serré douloureusement et l'air lui manqua rapidement. La jeune femme en rouge s'avança lentement vers lui alors qu'il tombait à genoux.

 **« -Croyez-moi, Directeur, lady Hux ne se trompe jamais. Je l'ai moi-même entraîné à entrer dans n'importe quel esprit. Ma petite Anastasia est mon véritable chef d'œuvre.**

 **-Maître, mon estimation était faussée. Je suis navrée d'avoir oublié un cadavre. »** susurra la jeune femme en rouge, Anastasia Hux, avant de sortir une dague de sa longue robe.

D'un geste sec, elle trancha la gorge de l'obèse. Elle le regarda convulser quelques instants puis se détourna du cadavre. Elle essuya sa lame sur la cape du Capitaine Phasma avant de venir se placer entre son frère et Kylo Ren, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Le Suprême Leader désigna un homme à la haute stature et annonça qu'il était promu directeur de la Mine, suite à l'accident fâcheux qui était survenu à l'instant. L'homme s'inclina et se présenta. Il se nommait William Umyt.

 **« -Très bien, directeur Umyt. Allons donc parler de la gestion et de la productivité pendant que mes disciples inspectent cet enfer. »**

Le Suprême Leader suivit l'homme dans le bâtiment de la direction alors que les Chevaliers de Ren et Anastasia Hux s'engouffraient dans le tunnel. Après plusieurs mètres, ils se séparèrent en petits groupes. Kylo Ren et Anastasia Hux choisirent un tunnel sur leur gauche. Ils longèrent en silence la longue file d'esclaves qui creusaient la terre et remontaient de son ventre leurs trouvailles. La terre et la poussière firent rapidement place à la boue et à l'humidité. Devant Kylo Ren, la jeune femme caressait la paroi et inspectait chaque centimètre carré du tunnel. Après de longues minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta près d'une poutre.

 **« -Qui y a t-il ?**

 **-Ces tunnels risquent de s'effondrer ou de s'affaisser à tout moment. La Mine n'est plus vraiment sûre, Kylo.**

 **-Les esclaves n'auront qu'à consolider les tunnels.**

 **-Ces tunnels seront bien avant leur tombeau. Nous devrions quitter cet endroit. »** conseilla la jeune femme en faisant quelques pas sur le côté.

Le maître des Chevaliers de Ren allait faire demi-tour quand il entendit un craquement sinistre puis un hurlement. A peine eut-il le temps de se tourner vers son amie qu'il la vit tomber dans une crevasse qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il cria son nom tout en accourant pour l'apercevoir à quelques mètres plus bas. La fissure avait rejoint un second tunnel où elle gisait inconsciente dans la boue. L'homme jura avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de l'orifice terreux. Le temps qu'il rejoigne la jeune femme, un petit groupe d'esclaves s'était réuni autour d'elle et observait l'un d'entre eux lui prodiguait les premiers secours.

 **« -Sia ? Que lui fais-tu esclave ?**

 **-La Dame s'est cognée la tête en tombant. Je crains que son bras ne soit également casé. La Dame se réveille, seigneur...**

 **-Kylo... »** gémit-elle en tentant de se relever mais une vive douleur la cloua au sol.

 **« -Montre-moi par où passer pour la ramener à la surface. Vite. »** ordonna Kylo Ren en la prenant délicatement contre lui.

Le tunnel était mal éclairé mais bien plus large que le précédent. Grâce à son casque, il eut une vision thermique des alentours et réussit à suivre rapidement l'esclave. Ils furent en quelques minutes à l'entrée du tunnel où gisait encore le corps de l'ancien directeur, trop gras pour être aisément déplacé. Des troopers en stationnement à cet endroit aperçurent immédiatement le Chevalier de Ren. Ils firent venir une équipe de soin alors que le Kylo Ren posait délicatement son fardeau sur une caisse en bois.

Ayant repris ses esprits mais souffrant toujours de son bras, la jeune femme demanda à parler à l'esclave qui l'avait secouru. Kylo Ren se tourna alors vers l'homme en question et se figea brutalement. Anastasia Hux l'observa quelques secondes, surprise de sa réaction, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers l'esclave crasseux qui se tenait près d'eux. Ce dernier essayait de cacher son visage et baisser volontairement son regard pour ne pas croiser celui de Kylo Ren. Elle lui demanda alors son nom et il lui répondit qu'il était 90711LR91. Anastasia Hux grimaça, elle n'aimait pas le style des noms des troopers et encore moins celui qu'on donnait parfois aux esclaves sans valeurs.

 **« -Et que vois-tu, 90711LR91 ?**

 **-Une dame et le Seigneur Kylo Ren, entourés de troopers.**

 **-Comment est cette dame ?**

 **-De ce que je vois, madame, elle est très belle malgré la boue dans ses cheveux blonds et sur sa robe rouge. »** répondit lentement l'esclave, toujours le regard baissé, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

 **« -Il parle bien pour une taupe. Qu'en penses-tu, Kylo ? Que dis-tu de cet esclave ?**

 **-C'est un fantôme, Sia. Un être oublié par la Mort...**

 **-Un fantôme que tu sembles connaître. »** chuchota la sœur du général Hux pour Kylo Ren. **« Ce que tu vois dans cette robe boueuse, c'est ta marraine la bonne fée. Même si elle est minime, j'ai une dette envers toi, 90711LR91. Je parlerais de toi à notre trésorier. Emmenez le boire et manger un peu, qu'il reste près du vaisseau en attendant de mes nouvelles. »**

Deux stroomtropers partirent avec l'esclave alors qu'un infirmier aidait la jeune femme à se remettre debout. Kylo Ren les raccompagna jusqu'au vaisseau. Avant de les quitter pour faire son rapport au Suprême Leader, il demanda à son amie ce qui lui avait passé par la tête pour donner autant d'espoir à l'esclave. Anastasia Hux sourit franchement puis posa sa main valide sur le bras du Chevalier de Ren.

 **« -Nous nous connaissons mieux que quiconque, Kylo. Je suis honnête, juste et généreuse envers ceux qui le méritent. Cet esclave, dont tu sembles cacher quelques secrets, m'a porté secours. Je me dois de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Dis-moi pourquoi tu sembles ne pas vouloir que je m'intéresse à lui et je le laisserais pourrir dans la Mine.**

 **-C'est un ancien résistant. Il devrait être mort, crois-moi. Je le connais, Sia. Tu lui attires plus d'ennuis que tu ne l'aides.**

 **-Dans notre joli petit monde, il y a une barrière qui sépare les personnes. Tout comme toi, il est né du mauvais côté de la barrière, parmi les perdants. Tu as pu t'y échapper, pas lui. »** lui rappela la jeune femme. **« C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non ? Si tu le connais, alors considère le comme mon cadeau. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas de lui, tu n'auras qu'à planter ton sabre dans son corps. Tu l'as fait avec ton père et ton oncle, ça sera si simple avec un esclave. »**

Anastasia Hux lui lança un sourire amusé puis rejoignit les locaux de l'infirmerie. Kylo Ren serra les poings et fronça les sourcils derrière son masque en fer. Il adorait la jeune fille, qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et sa confidente, mais parfois elle pouvait l'agacer au plus haut point. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Son talent ne résidait pas dans la force physique et son habilité au combat mais à sa puissance psychique. Elle pouvait entrer dans n'importe quel esprit et lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Il ne pourrait rien dire désormais, elle savait. Elle n'avait rien dit et lui avait posé de simples questions mais elle savait la vérité. Il finit par soupirer avant d'aller rendre son rapport à Snoke. L'esclave pouvait bien attendre...

Le Suprême Leader fut furieux d'apprendre l'état des tunnels et l'accident dont fut victime sa préférée. Il laissa passer ses nerfs sur l'un des esclaves, qu'il finit par tuer. Après quoi, il décida que le vaisseau passerait la nuit sur la planète avant de repartir à l'aube. Sa grande silhouette se glissa hors de la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous. Le général Hux attendit ce moment pour s'avancer vers le nouveau directeur. Kylo Ren l'observa faire. Il avait perçu la colère de l'officier quand il avait annoncé la blessure de sa sœur.

 **« -Ma sœur, une jeune femme respectable, s'est donc blessé par votre faute ? Votre négligence vous coûtera très cher.**

 **-Général, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé.**

 **-Oui. Mais vous comprenez que je suis donc sur les nerfs... que nous aurions besoin de distraction pour oublier ce petit accident.**

 **-Bien sûr, je vais vous faire transporter mes meilleurs alcools...**

 **-Et vos meilleurs esclaves. »** conclu Hux, ses traits tirés par la méchanceté.

Le directeur s'inclina et s'éclipsa pour préparer ce « divertissement ». Agacé par le comportement du général, Kylo Ren voulut partir avec ses Chevaliers mais l'officier l'appela. Les Chevaliers de Ren se stoppèrent et se tournèrent lentement vers le général. Ce dernier les informa qu'ils étaient invités à se joindre à eux. Mais le ton qu'il employa leur fit clairement comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une énième provocation de sa part. S'ils ne venaient pas à l'orgie qui se préparait, les officiers et Hux se feraient un plaisir de les dénigrer. Et des tensions verront encore une fois le jour entre eux.

 **« -Nous n'avons pas un seul instant imaginé vous laisser profiter de ces plaisirs, seuls. »** souffla Kylo Ren avant de se détourner et de quitter la pièce.

Connaissant Hux, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une heure de répit avant de devoir les retrouver, lui et ses stupides officiers. Dans le couloir, il informa ses frères d'armes qu'il ne voyait aucune objection pour qu'ils n'aillent pas à la petite fête prévue par le général. Mais deux d'entre eux, ses plus fidèles Chevaliers refusèrent de ne pas répondre à la provocation de celui qu'ils surnommaient le Rouquin.

 **« -Très bien, rendez-vous ici dans deux heures, sur le vaisseau mère. Mais je ne veux pas de débordement. Snoke serait encore plus furieux. »**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Poe**_

90711LR91 suivit les troopers sans un mot. Il avait secouru la jeune femme sans réfléchir mais avait détourné immédiatement le regard en apercevant l'imposante silhouette du Chevalier de Ren. Cinq ans étaient passés mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier les horreurs qu'il avait vu. Il se souvenait encore de ses amis exécutés de la pire des façons, des coups qu'il avait lui-même reçu. Le Premier-Ordre avait gagné la guerre et avait fait couler le sang dans toute la Galaxie pour s'assurer la suprématie.

Il resta debout entre les deux soldats, pendant de longues minutes. Puis il vit un vieil homme venir dans leur direction. Il se laissa inspecter. Le vieillard observa ses dents, le blanc de ses yeux, vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de poux mais en trouva, tâta ses membres jusqu'à passer l'une de ses mains sur ses fesses puis attraper ses parties intimes. Il finit par marmonner et les deux troopers l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur d'une navette, stationnée près du vaisseau. L'esclave l'observa et comprit qu'un second vaisseau, bien plus grand devait se trouvait au dessus de la planète. La navette décolla rapidement et après plusieurs minutes de vol, il eut confirmation qu'un engin bien plus gros que le Finalizer se trouvait en orbite.

Il fut rapidement confié à deux esclaves. Ces derniers le guidèrent dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'au quartier réservé aux serviteurs et aux esclaves, situé dans la soute du vaisseau. Là, on lui arracha ses vêtements et on le plaça sous un jet d'eau. Il hurla. L'eau était glacé et frapper violemment sa le jet cessa et les esclaves le frottèrent énergiquement. Ils devaient enlever toute la crasse dont il était couvert. Après quoi, ils taillèrent ses cheveux, éliminèrent tous les poux qu'ils trouvèrent, lui rasèrent la barbe et lui donnèrent un vêtement gris. Il le déplia lentement et le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il devait faire avec.

 **« -Mets-ça, la taupe.**

 **-C'est une jupe ?**

 **-Le général a donné des ordres.**

 **-Ce n'est pas le général qui m'a sorti des tunnels.**

 **-Non, c'est sa sœur. »** rétorqua un esclave. **« Le général fait ce qu'il veut des biens de sa sœur. Maintenant habille toi. »**

90711LR91 finit par obéir et s'habilla. Le tissu semblait si doux contre sa peau meurtrie par le jet. On lui expliqua ensuite qui était la jeune femme qu'il avait aidé dans les tunnels. C'était Anastasia Hux, la sœur cadette du général Armitage Hux. Certains l'appelaient la sorcière car elle avait adopté le mode de vie des habitantes de Dathomir mais d'autres la surnommaient l'Ombre. Elle était discrète, silencieuse, et toujours dans l'ombre de son maître Snoke ou de Kylo Ren, dont elle était l'égale. Malgré sa beauté, son regard doux et son sourire angélique, elle était pour eux autant le diable que le Suprême Leader ou le maître des Chevaliers de Ren.

 **« -Mais elle est différente d'eux, la taupe en est la preuve. »** affirma une esclave. « **Les esclaves au service disent que les troopers l'appellent également la Lady. Elle est comme une princesse. Le Suprême Leader lui a apprit à tuer et à manipuler mais moi, je dis qu'elle reste humaine. On dit qu'elle a fait venir un médecin lorsque la petite de l'esclave du boulanger est tombé malade. La veille, il lui avait préparé un gâteau au citron. La Lady t'a choisi, 90711LR91, tu as de la chance. Satisfait ta maîtresse et tu vivras longtemps. Je l'ai déjà vu. Ce n'est pas une sale ingrate comme son frère. Elle, elle a appris la politesse et la bienséance. »**

La femme se tut alors qu'un trooper venait chercher le nouvel esclave. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que 90711LR91 se levait pour suivre le soldat. Ils quittèrent le quartier des esclaves pour aller jusqu'à une plus grande salle richement décorée. Il y faisait chaud, une musique forte animait les lieux et de nombreux esclaves portaient de lourds plateaux aux milles amuses-bouches. Certains, surtout des femmes, se déhanchaient sensuellement contre certains officiers. En voyant les nombreux plats dont le nombre était astronomique, 90711LR91 en eu l'eau à la bouche et baissa les yeux.

Le soldat parla discrètement à l'oreille d'un jeune officier qui alla voir un homme roux . Ce dernier hocha la tête puis frappa dans ses mains. La musique s'arrêta immédiatement et les esclaves quittèrent rapidement la pièce. L'ancien esclave minier vit alors l'homme se lever de son siège et venir se placer au centre de la salle. Tous l'observaient. Le trooper poussa alors l'esclave pour l'inciter à s'avancer.

 **« -Un esclave a secouru aujourd'hui ma très chère sœur. Il est rare de trouver de l'humanité dans ces stupides êtres inférieurs, mais ma sœur en a trouvé. Et elle décide de le racheter à la Mine. Anastasia est bien trop généreuse. Trop généreuse puisqu'elle a décidé d'offrir cette perle rare, non à son frère de sang, mais à son frère de cœur. »** annonça amèrement l'officier, qui n'était autre que le général Hux. **« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Ren, de savoir que le monstre que vous êtes est aimé de ma sœur ?**

 **-J'ai dit à votre sœur que je ne voulais pas de cet esclave.**

 **-Donc vous refusez un cadeau de sa part ? C'est si impoli. Je pensais que votre mère vous aurait appris la politesse.**

 **-Cessez cela, Hux. »** le prévint le Chevalier de Ren en s'avançant d'un pas.

Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le général attraper violemment l'esclave par les cheveux et le jeter au sol, dans sa direction. Il serra les poings lorsque l'officier sortit son arme et la pointa vers l'esclave. Il avait ordonné à ses deux chevaliers de ne pas faire de scandale. Il n'en ferait donc pas lui-même. Il demanda au général ce qu'il comptait faire. L'officier lui lança un regard noir avant de lui répondre.

 **« -Si vous ne voulez pas de cet esclave, vous permettez que je le supprime.**

 **-Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui, il appartient à votre sœur.**

 **-Qui oublie où est sa place. Ce qu'elle possède m'appartient de droit.**

 **-Si cet esclave doit mourir, ça sera de ma main. »**

Le général rit aux éclats, d'un rire fou, alors que l'esclave restait au sol. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas sans avoir revu son petit rayon de soleil qu'il avait perdu cinq ans auparavant. S'il survivait depuis tant d'années à la Mine, c'était dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il le retrouve là où la générale l'avait envoyé pour le mettre à l'abri. Il ferma les yeux en entendant les bruits d'une paire de bottes se rapprocher de lui.

 **« -Alors, faites-donc. Montrez-nous comment un Chevalier de Ren supprime ses ennemis. »** siffla le général Hux, ce qui glaça le sang de l'esclave :

 **« -Pitié... je vous en supplie... pitié... »** s'entendit-il alors supplier alors que le Chevalier de Ren annonçait qu'il n'était pas son ennemi mais un vulgaire esclave.

 **« -Êtes-vous entrain de vous dégonfler ?**

 **-Cet esclave ne vous a rien fait, Hux. Laissez le tranquille.**

 **-Justement, c'est un esclave. Celui qu'Anastasia aurait du m'offrir ! Si vous ne voulez pas jouer avec lui, je jouerais avec ! »** s'exclama l'officier aux cheveux roux avant de pointer son arme vers 90711LR91.

Ce dernier supplia une nouvelle fois mais le général lui ordonna de se mettre à genoux. Il obéit alors que les autres personnes présentes restaient figées et silencieuses. Puis il sentit le froid du canon contre l'arrière de son crâne. L'esclave renifla tout en lançant un regard suppliant vers le Chevalier de Ren. Cette fois-ci, il osa le regarder en face et ne cacha pas son visage. Kylo Ren était sa seule chance de survie.

Il supplia mentalement : s'il y avait encore une once d'humanité cachée au plus profond du jedi noir, qu'il fasse cesser le général. Il sentit alors un vertige le prendre puis comme une présence dans son esprit. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et il revit les moments forts de sa vie : son premier vol, sa rencontre avec BB-8 et la Résistance, sa rencontre avec elle, leur amour, l'annonce de sa grossesse, la mission sur Jakku, la destruction de Starkiller et la naissance du petit. Il se souvenu du petit visage qu'il avait longuement détaillé et de cette petite main qu'il avait serré avec tant d'amour.

Il sortit de ses souvenirs en entendant le bruit caractéristique du casque de Kylo Ren lorsqu'il respirait, à quelques pas de lui. Il releva une nouvelle fois la tête et vit que le Chevalier de Ren s'était avancé. D'un geste de la main, ce dernier utilisa la Force pour faire reculer le général. D'un second geste, une table glissa jusqu'à venir près d'eux.

 **« -J'ai vu dans votre esprit, Hux, qu'il y a une autre manière de jouer selon vous. Mais les images étaient si floues que je n'ai pas vraiment saisi ce que vous pensiez lui demander. Si Anastasia vous l'aurez offert, qu'auriez-vous aimé qu'il vous fasse ?**

 **-Je ne savais pas que les Jedi savaient copuler, Ren...**

 **-N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas un Jedi. J'ai renié leurs préceptes... Alors ? »** demanda Ren, une pointe de provocation non feinte dans la voix.

L'officier hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que le Chevalier de Ren lui tienne autant tête et réponde avec autant d'ardeur à ses provocations. Il était entrain de se faire humilier à son propre jeu. Ce n'était plus lui qui menait la danse, mais Ren. Et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Mais il était sûr que son rival bluffait. Il réfléchit avant de répondre froidement :

 **« -Qu'il vous suce et quand vous serez assez humide, prenez le sans ménagement. »**

Un long silence s'installa alors. Seules les respirations des Chevaliers de Ren à travers leurs casques brisaient le calme de la pièce. Puis lentement, le maître des Chevaliers attrapa un récipient sur la table qu'il avait attiré. Il le tendit à l'esclave :

 **« -Tu as entendu le général. Obéit. Et prend ceci, je ne suis pas un animal, sert-en pour m'ouvrir le passage. »**

90711LR91 prit le récipient sans trop comprendre puis il l'observa. Il contenait une sauce faite à base d'huile. Il étouffa alors un sanglot en comprenant les paroles de Kylo Ren. Il sentit une nouvelle fois un vertige le prendre et entendit une voix sortie de nulle part, une voix grave mais dont le ton se voulait doux et calme :

 **« -Si tu veux vivre et revoir ce petit visage que tu aimes tant, fais-le. »**

90177LR91 avala sa salive et posa le récipient à côté de lui, sans lâcher du regard le Chevalier de Ren qui se tenait devant lui. Les mains tremblantes, il chercha l'ouverture de son pantalon noir et fit sauter rapidement les boutons devant lui. Avant que sa vie ne soit bouleversée à jamais, il avait eu de nombreuses expériences et comme il aimait le dire, il mangeait de tout. Il se reprit. 90711LR91 savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Reprenant ses esprits, il fit rouler le tissu vers le bas et prit d'une main ferme le sexe au repos qu'il découvrit. Le général Hux voulait donc jouer ainsi. Alors lui aussi jouerait leur jeu. Comprenant que Kylo Ren ne pouvait que répondre à la provocation de l'officier, 90711LR91 décida qu'il prendrait lui aussi du plaisir dans cette situation grotesque et obscène.

Après plusieurs caresses, il sentit la verge se gonfler entre ses doigts. Il lança un regard par dessus son épaule et constata que tous le fixaient avec curiosité et même envie. Sa main glissa sur les testicules alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour prendre le sexe durci entre ses lèvres. Il entendit le Chevalier de Ren soupirer. Il fut alors étonner par le goût presque enivrant qu'il découvrit. Mais il ne voulait pas s'attarder, il voulait en finir au plus vite. Il plongea rapidement les doigts de sa main libre dans la sauce huileuse puis les fit glisser entre ses cuisses. 90711LR91 fut presque ravi d'avoir garder son seul vêtement. Un long frisson lui parcourut le corps quand il fit entrer un premier doigt en lui. Son gémissement fut étouffé par le sexe qu'il suçait. Il avait un goût légèrement amère et une odeur douce, qui faisait penser à de la vanille.

Kylo Ren posa une main sur son épaule quand il introduit le troisième doigt. 90711LR91 leva les yeux vers lui et vit que le Chevalier le fixait à travers son casque, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Surpris par cette vision, et par le plaisir que l'homme semblait recevoir, l'esclave s'imagina un instant le corps dénudé du Chevalier. Imaginant un corps musclé et viril, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sentit son corps réagir. Son sexe se durcit presque immédiatement à l'idée d'être pris par un homme comme lui. Le serviteur de Snoke sentit son trouble car il le repoussa lentement avant de le faire se lever. Derrière son casque en métal, il parut chercher le regard de l'esclave.

90711LR91 eut alors un geste audacieux que peu de personne aurait osé faire dans pareille situation. Il fit courir ses mains sur le torse de Kylo Ren puis elles remontèrent encore pour se poser sur le métal froid du casque. Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement le système d'ouverture du casque et l'actionnèrent. 90711LR91 l'enleva délicatement et découvrit le visage pâle et balafré de celui qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Il fut surpris, malgré la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, son nez et ses oreilles disproportionnés, Kylo Ren avait un certain charme... son visage était presque doux et il semblait si jeune. Les deux hommes se fixèrent puis l'esclave fit quelques pas sur le côté et posa le casque, sans rompre le lien visuel avec le Chevalier de Ren. Après quoi, 90711LR91 se recula légèrement pour sentir ses fesses se caler contre la table.

 **« -Prenez-moi, maître Ren. »**

Les paroles de 90711LR91 furent l'effet d'une bombe sur le sang-froid de Kylo Ren. Ce dernier venait de comprendre son plan et son petit manège. Il lui lança un sourire, mi amusé, mi carnassier. L'esclave se sentit alors soulevé et plaqué, le dos contre le bois de la table alors que le Chevalier de Ren se présentait rapidement entre ses cuisses. Il cria quand il sentit le sexe dur et gonflé de l'ancien padawan le pénétrer brusquement. Pourtant son corps tout entier se cabra lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Kylo Ren parcourir et découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau dénudée. Malgré la dureté du cuir des gants du Chevalier, l'esclave frissonna sous ses caresses. 90711LR91 était – agréablement – surpris par le comportement de Kylo Ren. Après plusieurs coups de bassins, lents mais profonds, il ne cherchait visiblement pas à lui faire du mal. 90711LR91 poussa un long râle de plaisir en sentant sa virilité prise en étaux par l'une des mains expertes du Chevalier. Il le sentit alors synchroniser ses coups de rein avec ses caresses.

Ses grands yeux marrons se plantèrent une nouvelle fois dans le regard ténébreux de Kylo Ren. Il essaya de se concentrer mais les caresses rapides et les pénétrations, qui venaient de plus en plus butter contre sa prostate, ne l'aidèrent pas. Il entendit alors une nouvelle fois la voix dans sa tête lui dire de se détendre et de se laisser aller. Sans l'avoir jamais entendu en vrai, il comprit que cette voix était celle, non déformée par le casque, du Chevalier.

 **« -Je vais jouir...**

 **-Vas-y. »** lui murmura Kylo Ren, un sourire presque amusé aux lèvres.

Les vas et viens de ce dernier s'accélérèrent. 90711LR91 ferma alors les yeux et se laissa aller. Ses gémissements devinrent plus bruyants, son corps se cambra de lui-même tandis que ses mains vinrent agripper le tissus épais de la cape du Chevalier de Ren. L'esclave se sentit exploser quand le sexe de ce dernier vint brutalement frapper son organe. Il poussa alors un long cri et éjacula. 90711LR91 essaya ensuite de reprendre son souffle mais il sentit Kylo Ren se retirer brutalement de son intimité. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupeur le général Hux se penchait sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit les mains de l'officier attraper son cou avec force.

Kylo Ren ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du général. Il savait qu'ils venaient de l'humilier de la pire des façons. Hux disait à qui voulait l'entendre que les Chevaliers de Ren étaient soient puceaux soient trop prudes à cause de leur serment de chasteté. Mais Hux ne se doutait pas, trop aveuglé par sa stupide animosité envers eux, qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas fidèles aux règles imposées par l'Ordre Jedi, d'autant que Snoke les avait tous encouragé à la luxure pour mieux les détourner de leur ancien enseignement.

D'un mouvement rapide, Kylo Ren se rhabilla puis se recula. Il ne chercha pas à s'interposer entre le général et l'esclave car il l'avait sentit arrivé. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et le bruits de ses talons résonna dans la pièce. Hux lâcha immédiatement prise et porta ses mains à sa gorge. Sans même le regarder, Kylo Ren savait qu'il étouffait. Le regard de sa sœur posé sur lui en disait long sur ce qu'elle lui réservait. D'habitude semblable à un océan émeraude, celui-ci s'était assombri pour viré vers le noir. D'un geste de la main, Anastasia fit voler son frère dans la pièce. Hux s'écrasa bruyamment sur une table.

 **« -La fête est finie. On s'en va. »** annonça froidement la jeune femme avant de tourner des talons et sortir comme elle était venue.

90711LR91 sentit alors deux mains le soulever et vit les deux autres Chevaliers de Ren l'entourer pour le faire sortir. Ils suivirent Kylo Ren et la sœur du général. Ils finirent par entrer dans une grande chambre. Le style très épuré et spartiate indiqua immédiatement à l'esclave qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans les appartements de la jeune femme. Pourtant cette dernière alla se servir un verre d'alcool puis s'installa sur un fauteuil. Elle fit ensuite signe aux deux Chevaliers de Ren de les laisser. Sans un mot, ces derniers obéirent docilement. Une fois partis, la jeune femme prit la parole et s'adressa à 90711LR91 :

 **« -La salle d'eau se trouve là-bas, va te nettoyer et trouve toi quelque chose de plus décent à te mettre sur le dos. »** Il obéit et alla vers la porte qu'elle lui avait indiqué alors qu'elle reprenait en se tournant Kylo Ren : **« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a prit de faire une telle chose.**

 **-Ton frère voulait le tuer, je n'ai fait que lui retourner sa provocation.**

 **-Et depuis quand tu couches avec les esclaves et tu enlèves ton masque devant tous ces merdeux militaires ?**

 **-C'est Dameron qui me l'a enlevé.**

 **-Donc tu connais très bien cet esclave. Il y a quoi entre vous deux ?**

 **-Sia, tu sais tout de moi. Et je suis sûr que tu es déjà rentré dans sa tête. Tu sais donc qui il est, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous...**

 **-Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dénoncé à Snoke. Il aurait du mourir comme le trooper et les autres. Et maintenant, tu refuses ouvertement de le tuer. En plus, tu choisis une drôle de position pour t'envoyer en l'air. Je croyais que tu préférais qu'ils te tournent le dos, avec un ballon dans la bouche et les yeux bandés.**

 **-Ce n'est pas pareil, Sia.**

 **-J'ai eu une vision, Kylo...**

 **-Qu'as-tu vu ?**

 **-Je peux seulement te dire qu'il était avec toi. C'est pour ça que je l'ai pris avec nous. Mais mon rôle s'arrête là, c'est maintenant à toi de t'en occuper. Promets-moi de veiller sur lui et que personne ne lui fera de mal. Tu dois le protéger comme il te protégera »** annonça la jeune femme.

 **« -Tu parles avec énigme, comme toujours. Mais si tu insiste, je ne lui ferais aucun mal et si tu veux vraiment qu'il soit mon esclave, il le sera.**

 **-J'espère seulement que vous trouverez un terrain d'entente. »**

A travers la porte de la salle d'eau, 90711LR91 entendit la jeune femme quitter la pièce puis le bruit des bottes du Chevalier de Ren venir vers lui. Il ouvrit alors précipitamment le robinet et entreprit de se laver rapidement l'entrejambe. Il ne sursauta pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Kylo Ren entra dans la pièce et observa silencieusement l'esclave se laver. 90711LR91 finit sa toilette puis resta immobile, face au lavabo.

 **« -Tu nous a entendu parler.**

 **-Oui, seigneur.**

 **-Cesse ce jeu avec moi, Dameron.**

 **-Poe Dameron est mort, il y a bien longtemps.**

 **-Je dis la même chose à propos de Ben Solo, pourtant c'est lui qui t'a sauvé ce soir. »** lui répondit le Chevalier de Ren. **« Dis-moi, le nourrisson que j'ai vu, c'est le tien ?**

 **-Oui, il s'appelle Jojen.**

 **-Qu'est-il devenu ?**

 **-Votre mère l'a envoyé loin de la guerre, pour le protéger jusqu'à ce que la paix revienne.**

 **-Et tu ne l'as jamais revu. »** devina Kylo Ren, en se rapprochant de lui.

 **« -L'espoir de le retrouver et de le serrer dans mes bras, c'est ça qui me maintient en vie. C'est ça qui m'a rendu assez lâche pour me cacher alors que le Premier-Ordre tuait Chewbacca et Finn. J'aurais du mourir avec eux.**

 **-Ils sont morts brûlé vif et écartelé. Tu aurais aimé subir le même sort ? Ce n'est pas une fin très glorieuse... surtout pour un homme avec un tel talent que toi. Que serais-tu capable de faire pour retrouver ton fils ? »** questionna le Chevalier de Ren, à quelques centimètres de l'ancien pilote.

 **« -Tout. S'il faut vous obéir sans poser de questions, je le ferais. S'il faut vous servir avec la plus grande loyauté, je le ferais. Je serais capable de vous donner mon âme et mon corps, s'il le faut.**

 **-Alors obéis-moi, sers-moi comme personne ne l'a fait avant toi, donne-moi ton corps et ton âme et si tu me satisfait, je retrouverais ce gamin. Voilà l'unique terrain d'entente que je puisse t'offrir, Poe. »**

90711LR91 ou de nouveau Poe, hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Le marché que lui proposait le Chevalier de Ren était plutôt correct. En cinq ans, il n'avait jamais pu caresser l'espoir de retrouver Jojen alors qu'il lui offrait désormais une nouvelle vie dotait d'un certain confort, loin de la boue et de la poussière, et la possibilité de le satisfaire pour qu'il puisse lancer le Premier-Ordre à la recherche de son fils... Poe ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et fixa le reflet du Chevalier. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se pencha lentement en avant, faisant basculer son basin vers l'arrière, au contact de l'entrejambe de l'ancien padawan.

 **« -Marché conclu... je vous appartiens totalement, faites ce que vous voulez de moi.**

 **-Je suis sûr que nous allons finir par nous entendre, Poe. »** chuchota le Chevalier de Ren en faisant glisser la jupe de Poe au sol.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : le nouvel esclave**_

Le lendemain matin, Poe se réveilla dans un grand lit. Son corps lui faisait un mal de chien et il se souvenu de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Ren n'avait eu aucun répit contre son corps avant le décollage du vaisseau. Il l'avait pris dans la salle de bain avant de lui faire découvrir toutes les surfaces plus ou moins lisses de la chambre. Il l'avait même pris à même le sol... Poe soupira en se remettant confortablement sous la couette. Il apprécia le silence de la chambre, le confort moelleux de l'oreiller et la douce chaleur de la couette. Des luxes qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis la chute de la République et de la Résistance.

Poe se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient fêté pendant plusieurs jours la destructions de StarKiller. Personne ne se doutait que le Premier-Ordre attaquerait aussi vite après une telle perte. Pourtant les troopers avaient attaqué en masse et avaient tout détruit sur leur passage. Le vaisseau de Poe s'était écrasé dans la forêt alors que tout son escadron avait péri dans les combats aériens. BB-8 avait été trop endommagé pour qu'il le récupère. Le bras casé, Poe avait fui jusqu'à un petit village où les habitants l'avaient cachés dans une cave. Ils leurs avaient alors appris que le vaisseau mère de la Résistance avait explosé dans l'espace, les navettes de secours furent détruites par les chasseurs du Premier-Ordre. Et puis, il fut capturé à son tour.

Enfermés dans de grandes cages, semblables à des enclos, les résistants et leurs sympathisants furent aux premières loges pour voir les exécutions des chefs de la Résistance. Chewbacca fut ainsi tondu puis brûlé vif sur la place publique. Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Fin, le trooper déserteur, de subir la colère du Premier-Ordre. Poe se remémorait encore les cris de son ami alors que ce dernier se faisait écarteler. Les cris cessèrent lorsque ses membres cédèrent et se séparèrent de son corps. Poe s'était alors fait passer pour un simple habitant. Son secret préservé par quelques villageois, il fut envoyé à la Mine quelques jours plus tard. Il apprit là-bas, par le bouche à oreille, qu'une semaine après l'attaque massive du Premier-Ordre, les Chevaliers de Ren s'en prirent à la planète où Rey était parti à la recherche de Luke Skywalker. Le vieux jedi fut tué par son ancien neveu mais le sort réservé à la jeune padawan était resté un véritable mystère.

Poe prit alors conscience qu'il était sûrement le dernier survivant. Il fondit brutalement en larmes. Il ne réussit à se calmer qu'après de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminable. Lorsqu'il décida à sortir de sa couette, il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'un adolescent se tenait au pied du lit, une assiette dans la main. Poe n'osa alors pas bouger. Il remarqua assez rapidement la tenue noire de l'individu, presque similaire à celle de Kylo Ren, et le sabre qui pendait à sa ceinture.

 **« -Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, le maître m'envoie.**

 **-Le maître ?**

 **-Kylo. Je suis son apprenti, Tibérius. Tu es Poe, anciennement 90711LR91, le nouvel esclave. »** annonça l'adolescent. Poe hocha la tête et enroula son corps nu avec la couette. **« Le maître m'a envoyé te ramener le petit déjeuner et faire ta connaissance.**

 **-C'est gentil.**

 **-J'ai pris un peu de tout... »** annonça Tibérius en s'approchant pour lui tendre l'assiette.

Poe l'observa un instant. L'adolescent ne mentait pas, il y avait des morceaux de fruits et des mini viennoiseries. Ne pouvant résister d'avantage, Poe se dépêcha d'avaler une fraise puis un quartier d'orange. L'adolescent rit de bon cœur quand l'ancien pilote devenu esclave gémit de plaisir. Poe lui lança alors un coup d'œil, son rire était si cristallin pour un garçon vouait à suivre le Côté Obscur. Tibérius comprit son trouble et s'assit lentement sur le lit.

 **« -Maître Kylo me guide vers le Côté Obscur mais il m'enseigne aussi les anciens enseignements Jedis et leur Code. Ainsi mon enseignement sera complet.**

 **-Depuis quand es-tu au service du Premier-Ordre ?**

 **-Quand maître Kylo a attaqué l'Académie de son oncle, le Suprême Leader a lancé un programme pour rechercher tous les novices qui n'avaient pas été amené à Skywalker. J'ai grandit parmi les stroomtropers avant d'être choisit par Kylo Ren, il y a sept ans.**

 **-Et tu as quel âge ?**

 **-Bientôt dix sept. »** répondit fièrement Tibérius. **« Vous devriez finir de manger, j'ai également apporté un pantalon et un polo. Je dois t'emmener te faire marquer, c'est la règle. Après nous retrouverons les autres.**

 **-Les autres ?**

 **-Chaque Chevalier a prit un apprenti. Personne n'a cru Phobos et Damian quand ils ont annoncé hier que Kylo avait accepté d'avoir un esclave. »**

Poe ne répondit pas et mangea le reste de l'assiette. Il espéra garder tous ces mets délicieux dans son estomac, depuis trop longtemps habitué au pain rassi. Après quoi, Tibérius lui tendit le fameux pantalon et le polo. Poe s'excusa alors et alla s'habiller dans la salle d'eau. De retour quelques minutes plus tard, il suivit ensuite Tibérius dans les couloirs du vaisseau. L'adolescent lui expliqua qu'ils étaient entré en hyperespace depuis des heures déjà et qu'il leur faudrait vingt quatre heures pour arriver à destination. Poe s'aventura alors à demander où ils allaient. Tibérius lui lança un regard surpris puis lui répondit. Naboo. Devant l'étonnement de l'esclave, l'apprenti Chevalier se sentit obligé de lui expliquer qu'une grande partie de l'élite du Premier-Ordre y avait élu domicile.

 **« -Les Chevaliers de Ren vivent dans un palais. On y a des écuries, des hangars pour vaisseaux, une petite ferme, un potager, un grand jardin avec un bassin où l'été tout le monde se baigne.**

 **-A t'entendre, on dirait un lieu paradisiaque pour passer des vacances.**

 **-Sia fait en sorte que tout le monde s'y sente bien. Disons qu'elle est la confidente du maître mais aussi sa bonne conscience et surtout la maîtresse de maison. C'est elle qui engage les serviteurs et achète les meilleurs esclaves pour que « la maison puisse tourner ».**

 **-Je ne sais pas si je suis parmi les meilleurs esclaves.**

 **-Non, toi, tu es spécial. Mais on te trouvera bien une utilité au palais.**

 **-Merci, c'est gentil.**

 **-A vrai dire, je suis sûre que l'intendant te désignera comme « anti stress » ou encore « para-tempête ».**

 **-J'avoue ne pas te suivre.**

 **-Je crains qu'on vous a tous entendu cette nuit. Kylo suit l'enseignement strict de Snoke mais a ce petit problème : il a un grand appétit sexuel. »** annonça à mi-voix l'adolescent. **« Le sexe est sûrement la seule chose qui le calme, si on ne prend pas en compte Sia et son don pour hurler plus fort que lui et sa plus grande maîtrise de la Force. Il ne tient jamais tête à Sia... malheur a celui qui ose énerver Sia...**

 **-Dame Hux est plus forte que Ren ?**

 **-Disons plutôt que Kylo est la force guerrière, la force brute et physique. Sia est la force mentale. Quoique, je me méfie de son sabre : il change de forme. Mais elle maîtrise des choses qui nous dépassent tous. Snoke l'a formé mais l'a également envoyé parfaire son enseignement chez les Sorcières de Dathomir.**

 **-Pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais entendu parler ? La Résistance ne savait rien de tout ce que tu me dis...**

 **-Parce que Snoke a toujours un temps d'avance et un petit tour dans son sac. Mais c'est grâce à Sia que les Chevaliers furent vainqueurs contre Skywalker. »**

Tibérius se tut en arrivant devant une porte qui coulissa à son arrivée. Poe le suivit dans une petite salle et observa sans un mot la chaise qui se trouvait en son centre. Elle lui rappela son court passage sur le Finalizer et la torture mentale que lui fit subir Kylo Ren à cette époque. Tibérius lui fit signe de s'installer dessus. Ce qu'il fit sans déserrer la mâchoire. Un homme arriva alors et l'observa un instant avant de demander à Tibérius qui était son propriétaire. L'adolescent répondit puis vint se placer à côté de Poe.

 **« -C'est bien la première fois que j'entends que ton maître est un Dominus.**

 **-En effet, c'est son premier esclave.**

 **-Hum... et bien choisissons une jolie marque pour ce nouvel esclave. »** annonça l'homme en prenant un pistolet tatouer.

Poe le laissa prendre son bras mais serra encore plus les dents quand il sentit les premières piqûres. Tibérius observa la marque apparaître lentement sur son bras alors que lui préféra fixer le plafond pour ne pas hurler. La Marque faisait bien plus mal qu'un simple tatouage. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, l'homme arrêta enfin son ouvrage et l'aida à se redresser avant de lui placer un collier en fer autour du cou.

 **« -Voila mon mignon, avec ça si personne n'arrive à comprendre qui est ton Dominus, je me pends. »**

Poe osa enfin un coup d'œil sur la marque. L'homme avait dessiné sur sa peau blanche le sabre si caractéristique de Kylo Ren. Tibérius lui tendit un bandage pour protéger sa peau meurtrie puis l'aida à se lever. L'adolescent avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il était sûr que son maître allait aimer le tatouage. Poe grogna avant de le suivre à nouveau dans les longs couloirs. Le collier lui grattait un peu mais il finirait pas s'y habituer. Tibérius le guida jusqu'à une nouvelle pièce, bien plus grande que toutes celles qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Poe comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait surtout d'une salle d'entraînement. Il y avait deux grand tatamis, des machines pour faire des exercices physique et de longues rangées d'armes de toutes sortes. Les Chevaliers de Ren se trouvaient là, les sept au complet ainsi que leurs apprentis.

Kylo Ren s'avança alors vers lui et examina silencieusement son collier puis sa marque. Derrière son masque, Poe ne pu dire s'il semblait satisfait du travail. Le maître des Chevaliers se tourna ensuite vers ses frères d'armes et leur fit signe d'approcher. Les six soldats surentraînés du Premier-Ordre lui obéirent comme un seul homme. Kylo Ren les présenta et cita leurs noms : Seth, Caleb, Agron, Phobos, Damian et Dolko. Mais Poe trouva qu'ils se ressemblaient tous, à cause de leurs vêtements et leurs masques si similaires.

 **« -Tu apprendras à les distinguer, avec le temps.**

 **-Oui, maître.**

 **-Non, « maître » c'est pour mes Chevaliers et mon apprenti. Je suis ton Dominus désormais.**

 **-Excusez-moi, Dominus.**

 **-Va t'asseoir dans le coin et observe. L'entraînement des Chevaliers est important. »**

Poe les observa pendant une heure. Chaque Chevalier de Ren avait son propre sabre. Il y avait un qui maniait deux sabres rouges – Poe l'identifia comme étant Phobos, un autre qui avait un sabre à double lames mais dans les ton violet -celui-là se nommait Seth, encore un qui avait deux sabres mais dont la couleur était noire -c'est visiblement Caleb, et puis il y avait celui qui utiliser une faux – Agron, et celui qui utilisait un fouet – Damian, et enfin Dolko qui utilisait un sabre semblable à celui de Kylo Ren. Les apprentis, quant à eux, utilisait des sabres en bois. Ils avaient quasiment tous le même âge mais se révélaient être de véritables tueurs dès qu'ils mettaient un pied sur le tatamis.

Après quoi, Poe vit son Dominus se dirigeait vers un banc et s'y asseoir, tout en enlevant son casque. Poe comprit immédiatement qu'il devait le rejoindre. Sans attendre l'ordre, il se plaça à genoux devant Kylo Ren et lui enleva ses bottes. Ses doigts massèrent les mollets puis les chevilles de l'ancien padawan. Ce dernier se laissa faire et laissa percevoir sur son visage une certaine satisfaction. Un de ses hommes vint les rejoindre et observa la scène. C'était Dolko.

 **« -Je me demande ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit aussi prévenant avec toi.**

 **-Nous avons passé un accord.**

 **-Tu le rends fou de plaisir et il te lèche les bottes ? »** taquina Dolko.

 **« -Poe, va dans la salle de bain des vestiaires et rempli-moi la baignoire. Je veux que l'eau soit bouillante.**

 **-Oui, Dominus. »**

Poe obéit et alla dans la pièce voisine. Il passa une rangée de bancs et de caissons puis arriva dans la fameuse salle de bain. Mais il ne trouva pas de baignoire. Non, il trouva un grand bassin incrusté dans le sol carrelé. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude puis avança les savons qui se trouvaient non loin. Après quelques minutes, alors que le bassin finissait de se remplir, Kylo Ren le rejoignit, toujours pieds nus. Sans un mot, il se déshabilla lentement et entra avec douceur dans l'eau. Poe voulut le mettre en garde contre la chaleur de l'eau mais fut surpris de voir que cela ne gênait en rien le Chevalier de Ren. Celui-ci se laissa glisser dans l'eau et se câla confortablement dans un coin. Après un long moment, où Kylo Ren semblait apprécier le calme et la chaleur de son bain, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard noir sur Poe.

 **« -Déshabille-toi. »** ordonna t-il.

Poe ne répondit pas mais obéit. Son polo et son pantalon furent rapidement enlevés. Et il se retrouva ainsi, le corps nu, debout près de la baignoire. Les yeux de Kylo Ren parcoururent son corps puis le Chevalier se leva. Il lui ordonna d'entrer dans l'eau et de le savonner. Poe entra alors dans l'eau et attrapa l'un des savons, qu'il fit glisser sur le corps musclé de son nouveau Dominus. Kylo Ren se laissa faire puis vint le moment délicat de nettoyer son sexe et son intimité. Poe choisit de commencer par les fesses et fit glisser ses doigts savonneux entre les cuisses fermes de Kylo Ren. Celui-ci ne broncha pas mais remarqua l'excitation grandissante de son esclave.

 **« -Dis-moi, tu me surprends. Ainsi donc le meilleur pilote de la Résistance aime et désire les hommes ?**

 **-J'aime tout, Dominus. »** lui répondit Poe en faisant glisser ses mains sur sa virilité. Kylo Ren l'observa alors qu'il découvrait son gland et le savonnait avec soin puis il stoppa son geste :

 **« -Et que préfères-tu ? Qui était la femme qui t'a donné un fils ? Tu devais l'aimer ?**

 **-C'est une amie pilote. Nous nous aimions mais sans vraiment s'engager. Avec l'arrivé de Jojen, nous pensions pourtant au mariage.**

 **-Mais tu n'es pas marié ? »** questionna Kylo Ren en retournant dans l'eau.

 **« -Ça devait se faire après la destruction de StarKiller. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps.**

 **-Aimes-tu encore cette femme ?**

 **-Cinq ans sont passés, elle a du refaire sa vie. Et moi, j'ai changé.**

 **-Oui, tu ouvres désormais les cuisses pour moi. Penses-tu que j'abuse de toi ?**

 **-Non, Dominus. Nous avons un accord. Et j'avoue que vous êtes un très bon amant. Tibérius n'a d'ailleurs pas tenu sa langue à ce sujet, il a dit que le sexe était votre plus grand pêché. »**

Kylo Ren lui lança un regard brusquement glacial. Poe sentit alors l'air de ses poumons se raréfier alors que sa gorge se serrait. Le Chevalier de Ren se leva rapidement et le gifla si fortement que Poe perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva face au carrelage du sol. Le dos tourné vers Kylo Ren, il l'entendit se déplacer dans l'eau puis sentit l'un de ses genoux lui écarter les cuisses. Poe cria lorsqu'il le pénétra sans préparation. Mais après plusieurs vas et viens, Kylo Ren se calma peu à peu et attrapa son sexe durci. Poe fut alors fou de plaisir sous ses caresses expertes.

Après avoir joui, Kylo Ren retourna dans l'eau devenue tiède et se nettoya. Poe fit de même. Il était troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. Son Dominus était rentré dans une colère noire aussi subitement qu'il s'était apaisé. Il comprit alors qu'il devait bien faire attention aux paroles qu'il prononcerait à l'avenir. Le Chevalier de Ren sortit de l'eau sans un mot et enveloppa son corps dans un grand drap de bain. Il finit enfin par se tourner vers Poe qui ne savait plus se qu'il devait faire.

 **« -Sors de là et sèche toi, tu vas attraper la mort. »**

Poe obéit et se retrouva rapidement habillé alors que son maître prenait un peu plus son temps. Il prit alors l'initiative de venir l'aider à enfiler ses vêtements. Une fois habillé, Kylo Ren caressa le visage de l'ancien pilote. Celui-ci encourageait par la promiscuité de leurs corps, il demanda s'il pouvait lui poser une question personnelle. Kylo Ren hocha silencieusement la tête.

 **« -J'ai toujours voulu savoir pourquoi vous êtes devenu Kylo Ren, que c'est-il passé ?**

 **-Les gens que tu as appris à admirer et à respecter ont abandonné et trahi Ben Solo. Son cœur c'est brisé et Kylo Ren a vu le jour.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Ben Solo était un enfant triste, souvent abandonné par ses parents qui voyaient en lui le mal incarné. Trop de Vador disaient-ils... Trop de Vador qui les a poussé à le trahir. Ils ont tué Ben Solo et crée eux-même Kylo Ren.**

 **-Trop de Vador... mais tout le monde sait que Anakin Skywalker est devenu Vador par amour ! »** s'offusqua Poe mais il se tut en sentant la main de Kylo Ren venir le prendre à la gorge.

 **« -Mets-toi bien une chose dans le crâne, Ben Solo pouvait aimé. Moi, je ne ferais pas la même erreur que lui. Tu es mon esclave, tu es la bouche qui va me sucer, tu es le cul que je vais prendre à chaque fois que j'en aurais envie. Mais tu ne seras rien d'autres. N'attends rien d'autre de moi. Si tu écartes bien les cuisses, je retrouverais ton gosse mais c'est tout. Après un certain temps, surtout, n'espère pas recevoir de baiser ou de câlins de moi. Et si un jour, tu espères : plantes-toi un couteau dans le cœur. Tu seras ce que Ben Solo a ressenti. »**

Kylo Ren finit par le lâcher. Poe se massa la gorge avant de le suivre. Il le vit alors gifler Tibérius puis quitter la pièce. L'adolescent ne broncha pas après le coup mais il se tourna vers Poe et sembla comprendre la raison de sa punition. Pourtant, il ne s'en offusqua pas et retourna à son entraînement. Abandonné dans la salle d'entraînement, Poe ne sut pas quoi faire. Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'un Chevalier de Ren ne remarque sa présence et lui dise de retourner dans la chambre de son Dominus.

Poe eut du mal à retrouver son chemin. Il lui fallut plusieurs aller et retour avant de tomber sur un droïde qui lui indiqua comment se rendre dans les appartements de Kylo Ren. A son arrivée, la chambre était vide. Devant se trouver un passe-temps avant le retour du Jedi, Poe entreprit de faire le lit puis décida d'inspecter la bibliothèque.

Mais les heures passèrent et Kylo Ren ne rentra pas. Fatigué, Poe finit par se déshabiller et se glisser dans le grand lit vide. Il s'endormit en espérant sentir le large corps de son maître se glisser à son tour sous les draps. Mais rien ne se produisit et il resta seul, se demandant si Kylo Ren lui pardonnerait un jour ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était son unique espoir de revoir Jojen et sa chance de retrouver un minimum de décence dans sa vie. Il ne devait pas gâcher tout cela.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Naboo**_

Le lendemain matin, Poe se retrouva toujours seul dans la chambre de Kylo Ren. Il décida de prendre une douche puis partit à la recherche de son maître. Après un temps, il croisa le chemin de la femme qui lui avait parlé d'Anastasia Hux. L'esclave le détailla des pieds à la tête avant de lui expliquer comment se rendre dans la partie opérationnelle du vaisseau. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'y rejoindre le Chevalier de Ren mais il devait s'excuser et faire en sorte d'être toujours dans les bonnes grâces de ce dernier. Mais une fois arrivée devant l'un des accès de la zone, un stroomtrooper lui refusa l'entrée. Une pointe de déception le prit alors mais fut vite oubliée lorsque le soldat lui indiqua que les Chevaliers de Ren s'étaient regroupés dans le hangar. Un droïde qui passait par là le guida alors jusqu'à l'endroit.

Ses pieds nus sur le sol en lino lui firent un mal de chien mais Poe dut encore plus serrer les dents lorsqu'il arriva dans le hangar. Là, le sol était fait de plaques d'acier, bien plus dures. Le droïde bipa légèrement avant de lui indiquer la direction vers une navette de type Epsilon. L'énorme engin noir était connu pour être le vaisseau de transport préférait du Premier-Ordre et du maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Sans un mot, Poe s'avança et alla droit vers les sept Chevaliers. Kylo Ren lui tournait le dos et semblait préparer le vol avec les deux pilotes. Ce fut Phobos qui le remarqua en premier. Il tapa légèrement le dos de son maître avant de se tourner complètement vers Poe.

 **« -Où étais-tu ? Les apprentis sont partis te chercher mais ont trouvé la chambre vide.**

 **-J'essayais de chercher mon Dominus.**

 **-Ton esclave n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien. »** fit remarquer Damian. **« Qu'as-tu donc ?**

 **-Mes pieds me font souffrir, seigneur. Je n'ai pas de chaussures.**

 **-C'est parce que tu n'étais pas censé sortir de notre zone d'habitation. Va dans le vaisseau et attends-nous. »** ordonna Kylo Ren, sans lui adresser un regard.

Poe acquiesça avant d'obéir. Le vaisseau était composé de deux locaux : celui pour les troupes en transit, avec des sièges spartiates de chaque côté, et celui pour les deux pilotes. Pour soulager ses pieds, Poe s'assit sur l'un des sièges et attendit. Son attente ne fut pas longue car quelques minutes plus tard, les Chevaliers de Ren, leurs apprentis et Anastasia Hux firent leur apparition dans le vaisseau. Kylo Ren passa alors devant lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Poe trouva alors du réconfort auprès de la jeune femme qui vient s'asseoir près de lui.

 **« -C'est sa façon de bouder, ça lui passera.**

 **-Il a passé la nuit hors de la chambre, je m'inquiétais.**

 **-Il était avec moi, il vient toujours trouvé un abri près de moi quand il est comme ça. Il m'a raconté, tu sais. Tu dois comprendre qu'il n'a jamais eu une vie facile, même en tant que Ben Solo. »** lui annonça Anastasia Hux. **« Il était fils unique. Depuis qu'il était dans le ventre de sa mère, on l'a destiné à de grandes choses. Mais ses pouvoirs étaient exceptionnels pour son âge, il était très intelligent et en avance sur les autres enfants. Il n'a eu aucun amis pour jouer avec lui, seulement une nourrice froide et des parents souvent trop absents.**

 **-Les gens disaient qu'il avait trop de Vador en lui.**

 **-Oui et non. Le petit Ben était fasciné par ses pouvoirs et l'histoire de sa famille. Il voyait son grand-père comme un modèle puisque son père n'était jamais là et son oncle était très distant envers lui. Les gens ont pris peur, lui ont montré cette peur et cette méfiance. Snoke en a profité. Il est comme un serpent qui se glisse dans un esprit et y déverse son venin. Kylo a toujours était d'humeur changeante, ses colères sont brusques et violentes.**

 **-Que dois-je faire ?**

 **-Écoute le conseil qu'il t'a donné. N'espère pas de véritable tendresse de sa part. Mais je te conseillerais d'être au petit soin avec lui et d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur ses besoins et ses désirs. Apprend à le connaître, sois capable d'avoir des discutions intéressantes avec lui, connaît ses goûts et ses passions.**

 **-Comment pourrais-je faire tout ça ?**

 **-Sur Naboo, tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir les yeux et les oreilles. »** lui affirma Anastasia Hux avec un sourire espiègle.

Le vaisseau trembla légèrement en rentrant dans l'atmosphère de la planète puis se stabilisa. Quelques instants après, les deux pilotes firent leur apparition dans la pièce et annoncèrent que Kylo Ren avait demandé à voir son esclave. Poe se leva alors et entra dans le cockpit. La porte se ferma silencieusement derrière lui alors qu'il s'avançait vers son maître. Kylo Ren se tenait entre les deux sièges et regardait le paysage filait alors que le vaisseau était en pilote automatique. Poe resta silencieux et attendit. Le Chevalier finit par se tourner vers lui et lui fit signe d'avancer.

 **« -Viens à ma place et dis-moi, ce que tu vois. »**

Poe obéit et décrivit ce qu'il voyait. La planète était magnifique. Verdoyante, avec de nombreuses rivières et cascades. Tout semblait paisible, loin des tumultes de la Mine. Tout en annonçant ce qu'il voyait, Poe sentit le corps de Kylo Ren se pressait contre lui, dans son dos. Les bras du Chevalier vinrent encercler son torse puis ses mains parcoururent son corps. Poe se cabra instinctivement et vint poser ses mains sur les dossiers des deux chaises alors qu'une main gantée se glisser sous son pantalon. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit la poigne ferme de Kylo Ren le prendre et commencer à le masturber.

 **« -Sais-tu que j'avais déjà envie de ça quand nous t'avons interrogé sur le Finalizer ?**

 **-Non, Dominus.**

 **-Je devrais te tuer. Depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma vie, rien ne va plus. Le Suprême Leader pense que tu finiras par avoir une influence sur moi.**

 **-Je ne veux que vous satisfaire et retrouver mon fils.**

 **-Je sais. Mais je n'arrive plus à penser quand tu es là, comme ça. »** affirma Kylo Ren en baissant le pantalon de Poe. **« J'ai eu bon nombre d'amants. Tu es différent d'eux. Tu n'as pas peur de moi. Bien sûr, tu attends quelque chose en retour mais au lit, tu ne restes pas si inactif. C'est comme si tu joignais l'utile à l'agréable. Tu me suces avec une audace étonnante, tu te frottes à moi comme une chienne en chaleur et tu jouis sans pudeur... »**

Poe voulut répondre mais il sentit son corps être soulevé par une force invisible. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit Kylo Ren défaire à son tour son pantalon. D'un signe de tête, ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il devait attraper des poignées au-dessus de sa tête. Il le fit rapidement et sentit alors son corps redescendre lentement pour venir s'empaler sur le sexe dur et gonflé de son maître. Poe n'avait jamais fait un truc pareil et se l'avoua, ça avait le mérite de l'exciter.

Kylo Ren allait et venait en lui avec une vigueur impressionnante, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir à chaque butter, alors que sa main gantée continuait à stimuler son sexe dressé. Poe ferma les yeux pour se forcer à tenir et à resserrer ses doigts dans sa prise. Mais il n'avait plus vingt ans et cinq ans dans la Mine ne l'avait pas aidé à entretenir ses muscles. Il lâcha subitement prise et cru partir en avant mais Kylo Ren le retient et le reposa un instant au sol. Poe reprit rapidement ses esprits avant de sentir son corps se soulever à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, se furent les mains du Chevalier qui le soulevèrent. Ce dernier le plaqua contre la porte du cockpit et le pénétra à nouveau. Poe enroula alors ses jambes contre son bassin et passa ses bras par dessus les larges épaules pour ne plus lâcher prise.

 **« -Regarde dehors et pense que c'est le maître de ces lieux qui te baise.**

 **-Ne vous arrêtez pas. Ne vous arrêtez jamais. »** supplia Poe en fixant l'horizon de son regard flouté par le plaisir.

Kylo Ren finit par jouir entre ses cuisses dans un long râle alors que son corps était pris de spasmes. Il se retira de Poe juste après que ce dernier éjacule à son tour, entre ses doigts gantés. L'esclave se remit difficilement sur ses pieds et fixa silencieusement son maître. Kylo Ren fit alors glisser son gant souillé sur les lèvres de son esclave. Poe, prit d'un regain de vitalité et voulant défier sensuellement le Chevalier, ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue venir goûter sa propre semence. Il entendit alors la respiration de Kylo Ren s'intensifier à travers son masque. Mais ce dernier se détourna et attrapa quelques mouchoirs qui traînaient par là. Poe l'observa se nettoyer puis lui tendre le reste. Il le prit et imita son maître alors que ce dernier s'installer sur le siège du pilote. Après quelques secondes, et après que Poe se soit rhabillé, il se tourna vers lui et lui demanda s'il se sentait capable de copiloter l'engin.

 **« -Je n'ai jamais piloter ce genre de vaisseau et ça fait cinq ans...**

 **-Viens t'asseoir. Assiste-moi. »**

Le cœur de Poe faillit exploser suite à cet ordre. Il se précipita presque sur le siège du copilote. Ses mains tremblantes hésitèrent à se poser sur le manche en face de lui. Poe jeta un coup d'œil vers Kylo Ren. Ce dernier l'observait en silence, avant de lui dire de se calmer et de respirer un grand coup. Poe se reprit alors et attrapa les commandes. Le vaisseau entama alors une lente descente et l'esclave pu apercevoir un grand palais, surplombant une vaste ville. Le palais était magnifique, dans le pur style architectural de la planète. Bâti sur une colline assez haute, encerclée par un grand mur, Poe devina la vue magnifique qu'offraient chacune de ses fenêtres. Tout comme lui avait décrit Tibérius, il vit un grand bassin semblable à une piscine, une partie du jardin était reconvertie en potager et en enclos. La navette finit par atterrir sur une plate-forme à une centaine de mètre du bâtiment principal.

Après avoir coupé le moteur, Poe observa Kylo Ren réajuster sa tenue puis se lever lentement. Le casque en métal caché son visage mais l'esclave sentit une étrange nervosité émaner de son maître. Poe voulut en savoir plus mais se tut lorsqu'il aperçu un cortège venir vers le vaisseau. Une femme marchait en tête. Poe considéra un instant ses vêtements richement travaillés et le maquillage qui recouvrait entièrement son visage, avant de se rappeler une vieille photographie de la princesse Padmé. Elles se ressemblaient quasiment comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il jeta un regard vers Kylo Ren qui était déjà repartit vers l'arrière du vaisseau. Poe soupira avant de le rejoindre. La porte s'ouvrit alors et il pu entendre Anastasia Hux soupirer, comme si elle était agacée.

Les deux groupes se retrouvèrent rapidement près du vaisseau. L'étrange sosie de la princesse Padmé observa longuement Kylo Ren puis son regard se posa sur Poe. Celui-ci vit dans son expression visuelle une profonde colère et une haine naissante. Sans lui adressait un mot, elle se déplaça jusqu'à lui avant de pointer son avant-bras du doigt. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Poe lui montra la marque qu'il avait reçu et qui prouvait son lien avec le maître des Chevaliers de Ren. La femme se retourna alors vers ce dernier et lui demanda une explication.

 **« -Sia me l'a offert avant hier.**

 **-Il me semble pourtant plutôt vieux pour pouvoir te distraire.**

 **-Princesse, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour cela.**

 **-Cela fait deux semaines que tu es parti sans un mot et te reviens avec** _ **ça.**_ **Souviens-toi, Ren. Souviens-toi de tes obligations envers moi. »** menaça t-elle avant de tourner des talons et de partir avec son cortège.

Les Chevaliers de Ren restèrent un moment silencieux puis l'un d'eux commença à rire derrière son masque. Les autres l'imitèrent alors que leur maître se dirigeait vers le palais. Tous finirent par le suivre quelques secondes plus tard et Poe ne se risqua pas à demander qui était cette femme. Il avait très bien compris qu'elle avait une certaine importance ici mais qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas la sympathie des Chevaliers de Ren.

À l'intérieur du palais, Poe oublia ce qu'il venait de se passer et resta subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Les plafonds étaient hauts et de grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer continuellement la lumière dans les grandes pièces. Arrivés près d'un grand escalier en marbre rouge, Kylo Ren et son cortège saluèrent un homme d'âge mur. L'homme s'inclina bien bas devant Kylo Ren, qu'il appela « Majesté » et lui demanda s'il avait des instructions particulière pour leur retour au palais. Le maître des lieux secoua la main en lui répondant qu'ils feraient comme d'habitude puis il lui présenta Poe.

 **« -Sia n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour mon anniversaire que de m'offrir Poe. Faites préparer la petite chambre dans mes appartements et faites lui visiter le palais.**

 **-Il sera fait comme il plaira à sa majesté.**

 **-Merci à vous, Gideon. »**

Les Chevaliers de Ren et Anastasia Hux montèrent l'escalier alors que l'homme s'avancer lentement vers Poe. Il se présenta comme l'intendant du palais et le responsable des esclaves des Chevaliers. Il travaillait ici depuis plus de trente ans et se vanta d'être un des hommes de confiance de Kylo Ren. Gideon l'invita ensuite à le suivre. Il lui présenta rapidement les salles les plus importantes du palais : celle des audiences où Kylo Ren trônait une fois par semaine, celle des banquets – la plus vaste de toutes, le grand salon et la grande Bibliothèque. Il lui expliqua ensuite que les domestiques vivaient sous les toits du palais, en passant par des escaliers de service cachés dans les murs, alors que les esclaves étaient cloîtrés la nuit dans le sous-sol. Gideon sourit alors face à la mine pâle de Poe avant de lui dire que ça ne serait pas son cas : il était l'esclave personnel du roi, il vivrait donc à ses côtés. L'homme les fit ensuite sortir un instant et lui indiqua plusieurs bâtiments : les écuries, le hangar et la serre.

 **« -Aucun esclave ne doit s'y rendre sans un des maîtres. Compris ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu sembles être un garçon intelligent. Maintenant, direction ta chambre et les appartements de sa majesté. »** lui annonça Gideon.

 **« -Dites-moi, en arrivant nous avons rencontré une femme. Richement vêtue et le visage maquillé...**

 **-La Princesse. Votre présence ici ne va sûrement pas lui plaire... Elle sait que votre maître préfère les hommes, qu'il fait de vous son esclave de lit plus que son esclave personnel.**

 **-Je ne comprend pas. En quoi cela l'ennuie ?**

 **-Parce que sa majesté passera ses nuits entre vos cuisses et non entre les siennes. Le Suprême Leader l'a obligé à épousé votre maître. Quoiqu'il fait un excellent souverain. Mais elle veut porter son enfant pour avoir un certain contrôle et un nouveau pouvoir. Le problème, c'est qu'en un an : il n'y a rien eu...**

 **-Vous voulez dire que Kylo Ren ne l'a jamais touché ?**

 **-Exact. Elle est la risée de Naboo. Sa majesté pourrait faire un effort mais tout le monde arrive à le comprendre : c'est une garce. Un serpent bien plus démoniaque que Snoke. Méfie-toi d'elle, mon garçon. Le dernier qui était trop souvent dans le lit de ton maître a mal fini, vraiment mal fini. »**

Ils arrivèrent alors en bas d'un petit escalier en colimaçon, caché derrière une grande statue de lion. Ils le prirent et montèrent un étage avant de se glisser dans un étroit couloir. Poe compta trois portes avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant l'une d'elles. Gideon l'ouvrit et l'ancien mineur découvrit une petite chambre poussiéreuse. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, seulement un lit, une armoire, un petit lavabo et une étrange cloison. Gideon lui expliqua que cette chambre allait être la sienne jusqu'à nouvel ordre puis que la fameuse cloison était un passage discret entre sa chambre et les appartements personnels de Kylo Ren.

 **« -Ça donne sur la garde-robe de sa majesté. Si Monsieur a besoin de toi, tu entendras une clochette tintait. Tu prendras toujours tes repas après sa majesté, ou avec s'il le décide. Pour te laver et tes besoins, c'était la première porte dans le couloir. Autre chose, tu es l'esclave personnel du roi de Naboo, en plus d'être celui du seigneur Kylo Ren. Choisit bien tes mots, ai un physique toujours impeccable et ne fâche jamais sa majesté.**

 **-J'ai saisi. Merci, Gideon.**

 **-Si tu as un souci, viens me trouver dans le palais. Rapporte-moi également tout ce que tu vois ou entends d'anormal. »** ordonna Gideon avant de le laisser seul dans la chambre.

Poe fit rapidement le tour de sa petite chambre. Le lit était convenable, des vêtements étaient pendus dans l'armoire et le lavabo fonctionnait. Poe ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver un tel semblant d'intimité. Puis il se reprit et se mit au travail. Il secoua ses draps pour y enlever la poussière. Quand cette tâche fut finie, il alla vers le lavabo et voulut le nettoyer mais le tintement d'une clochette stoppa son geste. Surpris, Poe poussa le passage entre sa chambre et le dressing de Kylo Ren. La pièce faisait le double de sa chambre et Poe passa devant plusieurs rangées de bottes, de vestes, de casques et de pantalons noirs avant d'arriver dans la pièce principale.

C'était un grand salon, décoré dans le même style que les autres pièces du palais. Deux grands canapés se faisaient face au centre de la pièce, près d'une cheminée imposante. Les larges et hautes fenêtres donnaient dans le jardin et sur un vaste balcon. Ouvertes, elles laissaient une légère brise soulever les rideaux transparents. Poe passa dans une seconde salle, une sorte de mélange entre un bureau de travail et une bibliothèque. Une porte ouverte donnait sur une autre pièce où des bruits de pas s'élevaient. Sans aucune hésitation Poe se dirigea vers eux. Il entra alors dans une grande chambre. Un grand lit en baldaquin, bien plus grand que tous ceux qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent, faisait face aux fenêtres. Kylo Ren était assis sur l'un des rebords, son casque jeté négligemment sur les draps. La veste et la ceinture du Chevalier étaient quant à elles sur le parquet en bois massif.

 **« -Dominus.**

 **-Range mes affaires et prépare un ensemble plus décontracté pour la journée. »**

Poe acquiesça silencieusement. Il ramassa les vêtements noirs et le casque et retourna dans le dressing. Il y découvrit un panier en osier où les mettre puis choisit un pantalon et une tunique, au tissu léger. Il retourna auprès de Kylo Ren et déposa les vêtements propres près de lui. Le maître des lieux posa alors un regard sur lui et s'étonna de voir de la poussière sur ses vêtements. Poe expliqua qu'il avait voulu dépoussiérer sa chambre. Alors, pour la première fois depuis leur « retrouvaille », Poe entendit Kylo Ren rire. C'était un son grave mais franc.

 **« -Tu n'auras pas besoin de ta chambre. La princesse serait capable d'y faire entrer un assassin. Tu dormiras ici.**

 **-Dominus, Gideon m'a dit qu'il était arrivé malheur à celui qui était avant moi...**

 **-N'ai craintes, je ne la laisserais plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit.**

 **-Que c'était-il passé, dominus ?**

 **-Elle a remplacé sa lotion pour le visage par de l'acide. Lui qui était si agréable à regarder, elle a détruit sa vie.**

 **-Je ne suis qu'un esclave, elle n'a rien à craindre de moi.**

 **-Mais elle t'en voudra que je te désires plus qu'elle.**

 **-Pourquoi l'avoir épousé ?**

 **-Ce que désir Snoke, il l'obtient.**

 **-Elle veut un enfant de vous.**

 **-Elle veut mettre au monde l'Héritier de Kylo Ren, le prochain favori de Snoke. L'enfant lui donnerait un statut et un pouvoir immense.**

 **-Vous ne voulez pas d'enfant ? »** questionna Poe, curieux.

 **« -Je suis un monstre. Un monstre ça n'engendre que des monstres.**

 **-Dark Vador a pourtant engendré votre mère et votre oncle. Votre enfant pourrait ne pas avoir de mauvais en lui...**

 **-Ma mère était trop naïve et aveugle. Et ne crois pas que Luke Skywalker n'avait que du bon en lui. C'était un manipulateur et un traître. »**

Kylo Ren se leva et Poe comprit que la discussion à ce sujet était close. Pourtant il s'approcha et, tout en aidant son maître à se dévêtir, il osa poser la question de tous s'était posé au moins une fois à la Résistance : pourquoi avait-il rejoint le côté obscur ? Les yeux noirs du Chevalier se posèrent alors sur Poe et le dévisagèrent. L'esclave ne vit alors aucune colère mais plutôt une certaine surprise, vite remplacée par ce qui semblait être de la mélancolie. Après s'être entièrement déshabiller, Ren soupira.

 **« -A cause de l'amour, Poe. J'étais fou amoureux, d'un autre padawan. Il était... il était comme le soleil. Il était si beau, si chaleureux, si gentil... j'aurais pu mourir pour lui, j'aurais pu tout abandonner pour lui. Il voulait qu'on s'enfuit, partir loin et refaire nos vies. Je l'aurais fait... si mon oncle n'avait pas tout découvert.**

 **-Luke Skywalker a fait quelque chose à votre... compagnon ?**

 **-Nous étions tous deux fautifs mais, parce que j'étais le fils prodige, il n'a puni que lui. Un jedi ne doit pas avoir de relation, il se doit de rester célibataire et d'honorer l'Ordre. Mon oncle l'a fait fouetté jusqu'à sang puis jeter au cachot. Il est tombé malade, les plaies se sont infectées sans que personne ne s'en rende compte puisque mon oncle était le seul à avoir la clé.**

 **-Ne me dites pas qu'il est mort de ses blessures, parce que votre oncle ne l'a pas soigné. »** devina alors Poe.

 **« -Luke Skywalker a laissé mourir celui que j'aimais le plus au monde, il m'a enlevé celui qui était pour moi le soleil dans ma vie, il a brisé mon cœur. Ce n'est pas Snoke qui m'a jeté sur le chemin de la haine, de la vengeance et sur la quête du pouvoir obscur.**

 **-C'est votre oncle. Tout cela, vous l'avez fait par vengeance. Mais elle vous a consumé. Elle nous consume tous un jour si nous ne prenons pas garde.**

 **-Et quand je l'ai compris, il était trop tard. J'ai massacré les autres, j'ai incendié l'Académie, je voulais qu'il souffre. Qu'il soit anéanti comme je l'étais... quand j'ai compris que cela ne le ramènerait pas, que cela n'apaiserait pas mon âme, il était trop tard.**

 **-Non, votre mère espérait vous retrouver et vous ramener. Elle l'a toujours espérer. »**

Poe vit alors Kylo Ren se détourner de lui et enfiler silencieusement ses vêtements propres. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui était passé par la tête du fils si aimé de la Générale. Il s'était imaginé de nombreux scénarios : Snoke qui s'était faufilé dans son esprit, ou qu'il était né comme ça avec le mal en lui. Mais Poe comprenait que Kylo Ren était sûrement le personnage le plus mystérieux et le plus complexe de tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré. Ce n'était pas simplement le petit fils de Dark Vador, l'Héritier qui voulait suivre les traces de son aîné. Non, c'était finalement un homme meurtri par le poids de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Poe s'avança et tenta de l'enlacer pour lui embrasser le cou. Le sexe était ce qui devait marcher le mieux dans cette situation. Pourtant Kylo Ren refusa ses avances.

 **« -Je dois me tenir au courant des événements du palais durant mon absence, j'ai également plusieurs... personnes à qui rendre visite. Reste ici pendant mon absence et n'ouvre à personne. »**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde,

je vous souhaite une bonne année ! J'espère qu'elle sera joyeuse et pleine de bonheur pour vous tous(tes) !

pleins de bisous et à l'année prochaine !

 _ **Chapitre 5 : La Princesse**_

Poe observa Kylo Ren s'en allait. Une fois seul, il fit librement le tour des appartements royaux. Il examina les ouvrages de la bibliothèque, fouilla quelques tiroirs, puis il décida d'aller sur le grand balcon. La vue était à couper le souffle. Les appartements de Kylo Ren surplombaient une grande falaise. Haute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, elle offrait un panorama sur toute la région et la ville en contre-bas. Poe inspira longuement, Naboo était une planète magnifique. Le palais était si calme, si paisible.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que Poe n'attende à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir. Il se précipita dans le salon mais se figea en voyant plusieurs hommes armés, un esclave et la Princesse. Elle ne portait plus son maquillage mais Poe reconnut son regard et sa posture. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, alors qu'il lui indiqua que Kylo Ren n'était pas ici. Elle eut un rire moqueur tandis que ses hommes encerclaient Poe. L'ancien pilote comprit soudain la véritable dangerosité de cette femme. Il pria pour que son maître revienne rapidement mais ne montra pas sa crainte.

 **« -Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

 **-Vous êtes la Princesse de Naboo, l'épouse de mon maître.**

 **-Tu dois donc savoir que tu me poses un problème de taille.**

 **-Ma dame, je ne vous veut aucun mal... je ne suis qu'un esclave.**

 **-Non, tu es un morceau de viande qui plaît à mon mari. Sais-tu ce que je veux, esclave ?**

 **-On m'a parlé de votre désir d'enfant, princesse.**

 **-Oui. Je veux un enfant. Pour asseoir mon autorité, pour garantir ma place dans ce monde. Il sera un puissant jedi comme son père et son arrière-grand-père. Il pourra un jour remplacer Snoke. Mais mon époux préfère foutre sa semence en toi qu'en moi.**

 **-Mon maître ne semble pas prêt pour la paternité, princesse.**

 **-La paternité ? Il a juste à semer un graine ! »** s'énerva la princesse. **« Je pensais que ce qui est arrivé à ce cher Marius lui aurait fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus de rival. Tu comprendras donc que si tu t'interposes entre nous, ton sort sera pire ?**

 **-Je comprends, princesse. Mais je ne reste qu'un esclave, soumis aux ordres de mon Dominus. »**

La princesse pinça ses lèvres fines puis fit un geste de la main. Poe sentit aussi tôt les mains des gardes l'attraper pour le plaquer face à l'un des meubles. L'esclave tenta de se débattre mais ils étaient presque quatre contre lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit alors la princesse sortir une petite fiole de sa robe et s'avancer vers lui. Gideon avait parlé de l'ancien amant de Kylo Ren, celui qui avait était victime d'un acide. Poe se débattit et cria alors que la princesse plaçait la fiole ouverte au-dessus de son visage.

 **« -J'appréciais Marius avant qu'il n'écarte les cuisses pour mon époux. Sa trahison m'a fait énormément de mal. Ce fut un plaisir de le détruire... il était un bon acteur, assez brillant pour rêver à une belle carrière. Toi, effectivement tu n'es rien. »** affirma t-elle avant de faire couler le liquide sur le visage de Poe.

Poe hurla en sentant la fraîcheur du liquide inconnue. Les soldats le lâchèrent rapidement. Mais contre toute surprise, Poe constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'eau. Tous rirent de cette mauvaise blague avant que la princesse lui explique méchamment qu'il s'agissait là d'un premier avertissement. Poe lui lança un regard dégoûté mais se retient de dire quoi que ce soit. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à nouveau. L'esclave fut soulagé de voir l'imposante silhouette de son maître entrer dans la pièce. Kylo Ren fut en quelques pas près de Poe et de la princesse. L'esclave vit de la fureur dans ses yeux alors qu'il demandait à son épouse ce qu'elle faisait dans ses appartements.

 **« -Je venais faire connaissance avec ton nouvel animal de compagnie.**

 **-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui, tu entends ?**

 **-Et que feras tu sinon ? Je te rappelle que je suis LA princesse de Naboo, tu vis ici grâce à moi. Je le laisserais tranquille seulement si j'obtiens ce que je veux.**

 **-Et tu n'auras rien. »** siffla Kylo Ren.

 **« -Alors je m'en prendrais à ton animal puis à tout ceux qui compte pour toi. Ce qui est arrivé à Marius ne sera rien comparé à ce que je réserve à ton esclave et à tout les autres. Tu n'as qu'à imaginé que tu baises quelqu'un d'autre. »**

Tout en disant cela, la Princesse caressa du bout de l'ongle la joue de Poe. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de trembler. La princesse ne cesserait jamais de détruire ceux qui avaient un intérêt pour son époux. Poe avala difficilement sa salive puis rouvrit les yeux. Son regard trouva celui de son maître et il le supplia silencieusement. Kylo Ren s'avança alors vers lui et ses doigts vinrent caresser ses cheveux et sa joue.

 **« -Je vous en prie, Dominus.**

 **-Toi aussi, tu veux que je couche avec cette garce.**

 **-Je veux qu'elle cesse sa folie. Rien qu'une fois, faites le... »** supplia Poe, alors que la princesse se rapprocher d'eux.

 **« -J'ovule et j'ai pris une potion stimulante. La seule chose que je veux de toi, Ren, c'est ta semence. Le Suprême Leader te réclamera un jour un fils. Tu ne fais que reculer l'inévitable. Je vais aller dans ta chambre, mon esclave va me préparer à te recevoir. Ton jouet n'aura qu'à en faire autant avec toi. J'ai juste besoin que tu sois dur et que tu jouisses en moi. Et s'il le faut, 41 pourrait copuler avec ton esclave... si cela peut t'exciter. »**

Kylo Ren renifla de dédain mais n'empêcha pas son épouse de se diriger vers sa chambre, l'esclave, 41, sur ses talons. Les gardes restèrent impassibles même si Kylo Ren leur lança un regard noir. Il finit par se diriger lui aussi vers sa chambre. Poe le suivit silencieusement. L'esclave était entrain de déshabiller la princesse quand ils arrivèrent. Malgré sa méchanceté, Poe la trouva agréable à regarder. Ses seins étaient généreux, son ventre plat, sa taille marquée et ses hanches étaient gracieusement. Une fois nue, elle s'assit sur le lit et laissa son esclave se déshabiller avant de la rejoindre. Poe écarquilla les yeux et voyant que l'esclave n'avait plus ses testicules. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Kylo Ren, qui se contentait d'observer la scène sans réagir. L'esclave 41 s'était agenouillé au bord du lit et avait enfouit sa tête dans l'entrejambe de sa maîtresse.

 **« -Qu'attends-tu esclave ? »** demanda alors la princesse. **« Déshabille mon époux et fais ce que tu dois. »**

Poe hocha la tête et se mit à déshabiller Kylo Ren. Ses gestes étaient comme ceux d'un automate alors que le Chevalier de Ren restait muet. Une fois nu, Poe l'attira un peu plus au centre de la pièce. Il planta son regard dans celui de Kylo Ren. Ce dernier était en colère mais lorsque Poe se déshabilla à son tour et s'agenouilla devant lui, l'ancien pilote vit une lueur de désir dans son regard noir. Poe lui sourit gentiment puis sa langue vint chercher la virilité de son maître. Il s'appliqua à offrir autant de plaisir qu'il pouvait à Kylo Ren. Alors que ses lèvres suçait sa hampe, ses mains vinrent caresser ses fesses. Quelques uns de ses doigts s'aventurèrent même près de son antre. Prenant du plaisir à ses caresses,Kylo Ren glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Poe et lui imposa son rythme.

Après plusieurs minutes, Poe s'arrêta. Le sexe de Kylo Ren était fièrement dressé et battait contre ses lèvres. Mais la princesse les avait interpellé. Son esclave se recula légèrement alors qu'elle faisait signe à Poe de s'approcher. Ce dernier voulut se relever mais elle lui intima l'ordre de venir à quatre pattes. Il s'approcha alors lentement d'elle. Arrivé à un mètre du lit, il s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fit signe à son esclave de bouger. Poe sentit alors l'esclave se glisser derrière lui. Son sexe dur et sec le pénétra sans ménagement. Poe hurla de douleur et reçu un coup de pied, en pleine mâchoire, de la princesse.

 **« -En silence. Maintenant, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieux, Ren. Viens ici. »** ordonna la princesse.

Poe sentit alors l'air vibrait autour d'eux. Il eut seulement le temps de tourner la tête vers son maître qu'il entendit l'esclave 41 gémir derrière lui. L'instant d'après, son corps était jeté en arrière. Poe se mit rapidement debout et vit avec effroi le corps sans vie de l'esclave. Il était comme ratatiné sur place. En deux enjambées, Kylo Ren se retrouva entre Poe et la princesse. Sa fureur était désormais bien perceptible. Poe voulut parler mais son maître le fit taire d'un simple geste de la main. Il lui ordonna alors d'aller se laver et d'attendre dans sa chambre. Poe obéit et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte du dressing derrière lui, l'ancien pilote vit le Chevalier de Ren retourner la princesse face au matelas et la prendre violemment.

Poe attendit presque une heure avant d'entendre la clochette tintait. Il se précipita presque dans l'appartement royal. Il avait en colère contre la princesse. Elle l'avait malmené et avait osé menacer Kylo Ren de représailles si elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Bien sûr, il avait trouvé la réaction de son maître un peu trop excessive. Tuer l'esclave ne rimait à rien... et puis il s'était inquiétait pour Kylo Ren. Il connaissait assez l'homme pour savoir qu'il avait été blessé dans son orgueil et sa fierté.

Poe aperçut Kylo Ren sur le grand balcon. Il courut jusqu'à lui. Ce dernier se tenait face à la balustrade mais ses poings fermés montraient qu'il était encore en colère. L'ancien pilote sourit légèrement avant de venir se frotter légèrement à son maître. Pourtant, Kylo Ren ne réagit pas et après quelques secondes, lui ordonna même d'arrêter. Surpris, Poe lui fit remarquer qu'il avait besoin de se détendre et d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kylo Ren fit alors rapidement volte-face et le gifla. Assez fort pour que Poe tombe en arrière. Sonné, il ne vit pas le second coup arrivé. Par réflexe, Poe resta à terre et se mit en boule. Ce n'est qu'après le quatrième coup, qu'il entendit une voix interpeller Kylo Ren. Ce dernier se recula de plusieurs mètres et Poe pu se redresser. Gideon se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

 **« -Majesté, cet esclave n'a rien fait de mal. Il a été victime de la princesse...**

 **-I1 l'a...**

 **-I1 est mort, majesté. Vous l'avez tué. Il était le préféré de son altesse.**

 **-Je refuse ta proposition Gideon.**

 **-Pourtant, majesté, c'est la seule solution que nous avons. Tant que la graine n'a pas germé, Poe est en danger ici. »** annonça Gideon, d'une voix calme malgré la colère de Kylo Ren.

 **« -Poe est à moi, je refuse de m'en séparer !**

 **-Quelques temps. Je vous en prie, majesté. Vous savez qu'une grossesse calmera la Princesse et satisfera votre maître. Poe doit partir quelques temps. Dès qu'il y aura une fécondation, il reviendra vous servir. Vous savez tout comme moi que la Princesse est capable de le torturer et de le tuer. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle a eu accès aux images d'archives... cinq ans ont passé mais il reste le même. »**

Poe ne comprenait pas tout. La seule chose qui était sûre c'était que Gideon savait qui il était et voulait l'éloigner du palais. Après un bref échange silencieux entre Gideon et lui, Kylo Ren se détourna. Il fit un geste bref de la main avant de dire à Gideon qu'il acceptait sa proposition. Le vieil homme prit alors Poe par le bras et le tira hors de la chambre. Poe se débattit seulement arrivé devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement royal. Il demanda à Gideon où il l'emmenait.

 **« -Je t'emmène en lieu sûr, là où la Princesse ne viendra pas te chercher.**

 **-Je sais me défendre. Kylo Ren veillera sur moi.**

 **-C'est ce que disais Marius. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il est devenu.**

 **-Je ne suis pas Marius.**

 **-Non. Tu es bien plus. Des années que je sers sa majesté. Je le connais depuis qu'il a rejoint le Premier-Ordre. Marius était exceptionnel. Beau, intelligent, aimé de tous, talentueux, riche... tout le monde rêvait de finir dans ses bras. Mais il a finit dans les draps du maître. Sa majesté n'a jamais été aussi heureux.**

 **-Il était heureux ?**

 **-Oui. Mais tous ont vu comment il te regarde, à quel point il te désire. Marius était exceptionnel, oui. Toi, tu es bien plus. Commandant Poe Dameron. Maintenant, suis-moi. »**

Gideon reprit sa marche. Poe le suivit alors sans un mot. Ils quittèrent le palais. Gideon le guida jusqu'à la ville. Là, ils montèrent dans une charrette qui les fit sortir de la ville. Poe s'inquiéta de plus en plus alors qu'il voyait le palais s'éloigner. Il demanda où Gideon l'emmener exactement mais ce dernier resta muet. Le propriétaire de la charrette finit par s'arrêter devant une grille en fer forgé. Poe vit alors une grande demeure luxueuse. Gideon le mena jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Un esclave leur demanda qui les envoyait.

 **« -Sa majesté souhaite une faveur de la part de ton maître, dis lui que Gideon lui demande audience. »**

L'esclave s'inclina puis s'eclipsa. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et demanda à Gideon de le suivre. Le vieil homme ordonna à Poe de ne pas bouger et de ne parler à personne avant son retour. Poe acquiesça et le regarda partir avec l'esclave. Il resta de longues minutes seul dans le hall de l'immense demeure. Puis il entendit Gideon revenir en compagnie d'un autre homme. Poe l'observa, curieux. L'homme n'était pas très vieux. Poe lui aurait donné entre vingt et vingt cinq ans. Mais un masque finement sculpté lui cachait une grande partie du visage, lui enveloppant même une partie du crane. Poe devina des yeux bleu clair, entourés de longs cheveux blonds.

 **« -C'est donc lui ? Le nouveau souffre douleur de son altesse...**

 **-Vous l'amener était mon idée, monsieur. Le Maître ne voulait pas s'en séparer mais son altesse a déjà montré les griffes à son sujet. »** expliqua Gideon alors que l'individu s'avançait vers Poe.

 **« -Que lui a-t-elle fait ? Dis-moi, quelle a été sa menace cette fois-ci ?**

 **-Raconte-lui, Poe.**

 **-Elle a versé un liquide sur mon visage en me faisant croire que c'était de l'acide. Elle a menacé Dominus de me faire bien pire s'il ne lui faisait pas un enfant... son esclave, 41, elle lui a donné l'ordre de me... de me prendre. Kylo Ren a été si furieux qu'il l'a tué net.**

 **-Sais-tu qui je suis ? »** demanda le jeune homme.

 **« -Je pense le deviner, monsieur.**

 **-Je n'ai que vingt cinq ans et voilà ce que sa jalousie et sa soif de pouvoir m'a fait. J'aimais ton maître. J'étais un homme libre, riche, aimé de tous. J'aurais pu vivre très longtemps mon idylle. Mais elle m'a effacé. Je n'en ai jamais voulu à Kylo... lui par contre, il n'ose même plus m'adresser la parole ou me regarder malgré le masque.**

 **-Je suis désolé, monsieur.**

 **-Ne le sois pas. C'est à la Princesse de s'excuser pour le mal qu'elle cause. Comprends bien la situation pour laquelle Gideon t'amène ici. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas de chercher à te faire du mal. Lorsqu'elle aura son fils, elle ne te laissera pas en paix pour autant. Un enfant réclame toujours un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Je vais te garder auprès de moi. Ici, elle ne viendra jamais te chercher : mes mercenaires ont ordre de tuer à vue si ses hommes s'approchent de la maison. Ren finira par venir te chercher mais seulement quand il sera sûr que tu puisses revenir dans son lit. »** annonça Marius. **« As-tu des questions ?**

 **-De nombreuses, monsieur. Mais la seule pour aujourd'hui sera : pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Je ne suis qu'un esclave.**

 **-Ainsi, tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit. Tu n'es pas qu'un esclave, même aux yeux de Kylo Ren. Tu es et tu resteras Poe Dameron. Avec tout ce que cela implique. Maintenant, viens, que je te confie à Martha. »**

Marius lui fit signe de le suivre alors que Gideon s'inclinait à son passage. Le jeune homme le mena jusqu'à une grande cuisine où de nombreux esclaves préparaient un repas. Une femme de taille moyenne, les cheveux roux et assez ronde leva les yeux vers eux et offrit un large sourire au maître des lieux. Poe devina qu'il devait s'agir de Martha. La femme s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et vint à leur rencontre.

 **« -Martha, je te présente Poe. LE Poe... La princesse a encore fait des siennes, il restera donc quelques temps avec nous.**

 **-Je vais lui préparer une bannette et avertir les autres.**

 **-Je veux qu'il soit considéré comme un membre à part entière de cette maison.**

 **-Bien monsieur. Puis-je l'envoyer aux écuries ? Depuis l'accident de Sélim, il nous manque de la main d'œuvre là-bas. »** expliqua la femme, sans une once de méchanceté dans sa voix. Marius se tourna alors vers Poe et lui demanda si cela lui convenait.

 **« -J'ai travaillé cinq ans dans les mines, je n'y connais rien en chevaux mais ça me changera.**

 **-Très bien. Tu commenceras demain. Pour ce soir, mêle-toi à mes gens et fais connaissance avec eux. »**

Marius s'en alla sans un mot de plus alors que Martha faisait signe à Poe de la suivre. Elle l'installa devant le plat qu'elle préparait un peu plus tôt. Tous les esclaves les observaient sans rien dire. Elle sourit alors avant de tous les désigner un par un et les présenter à Poe.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou,

Voilà le sixième chapitre. Nouveauté de cette année, j'ai une Bêta lectrice/correctrice ! Merci à Amanda A Fox pour ses corrections et ses avis !

bonne lecture !

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Marius**_

Poe passa sa première nuit dans la grande demeure de Marius. Il avait dormi dans une couchette, avec cinq autres esclaves, avant d'être réveillé par un adolescent. Celui-ci lui tendit une miche de pain et une petite bouteille d'eau. Après avoir mangé, Poe suivit le jeune garçon hors de la maison. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers une grange, située derrière la demeure. Plusieurs enclos se trouvaient autour de la bâtisse en bois. Tout en se dirigeant vers la grange, Poe observa les nombreux chevaux qui broutaient paisiblement alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. L'adolescent le mena jusqu'à un homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Ce dernier observa Poe sous quasiment toutes les coutures. Puis il se tourna vers l'adolescent.

 **« -C'est lui ?**

 **-Oui, Max.**

 **-Tu peux y aller, petit. »** annonça l'homme en prenant une fourche. L'adolescent partit en courant. **« On parle beaucoup de toi, mon garçon.**

 **-J'ai pu comprendre que mon arrivée a créé quelques ragots.**

 **-Sa majesté qui revient avec un esclave de lit... un esclave qu'il protège de la Harpie en le confiant à son ancien amant... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ici sa majesté était comme chez lui. Beaucoup garde un bon souvenir de lui. Ça c'était le bon vieux temps... tu vas travailler avec moi dans les écuries. Le Maître adore ses chevaux.**

 **-Je n'en ai jamais approché.**

 **-On te demande pas d'être amis avec, juste de les nourrir, de changer leurs litières et de les panser. »** affirma l'homme. **« Appelle-moi Max. Ici, je commande. Tu arriveras toujours avant l'aube, tu prendras tes pauses quand je te le dirais et jamais tu entreras dans les paddocks et les boxes sans mon autorisation.**

 **-Compris. »**

Max lui tendit la fourche et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. La grange se révéla être une grande écurie. L'allée centrale était assez large pour faire passer six hommes. De chaque côté, il y avait des boxes. Une quinzaine de chevaux s'y reposait. Poe les observa rapidement. Ils étaient tous splendides, du moins pour le peu qu'il en savait sur ces créatures. Max s'arrêta devant l'un des boxes et fit signe à Poe de s'avancer lentement. À l'intérieur, Poe vit alors un animal qui était loin d'être comme ses congénères. Alors que les autres étaient plutôt calmes et paisibles, lui grattait le sol et soufflait nerveusement.

Sa robe était aussi noire que les ténèbres, ses yeux verts foncés reflétaient sa fureur. L'animal tournait en rond dans son boxe et menaçait à chaque fois que Max faisait un geste. Il était si grand et bien plus massif que les autres, au point que Poe se demande pourquoi Marius avait cet animal en sa possession. Et pourtant, malgré son imposante stature, l'ancien pilote remarqua sa force et la puissance qu'il pouvait dégager. Poe demanda alors pourquoi ils gardaient un animal aussi nerveux.

 **« -Celui-là... c'est un animal de guerre. Puissant, rapide, courageux. Le maître l'avait acheté pour sa majesté. Mais cette bestiole s'est révélée être trop dangereuse et l'accident a eu lieu. On le garde depuis... mais personne n'ose trop l'approcher. On va le sortir de là, le temps que tu entres là-dedans et que tu nettoies tout ça. »**

Poe voulut refuser mais plusieurs autres palefreniers venaient d'arriver et s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la porte. Les doigts de l'esclave se resserrèrent sur le manche de la fourche alors que deux hommes se jetaient sur l'animal pour l'attacher. Une fois fait, l'animal se transforma en véritable furie et se cabra violemment à plusieurs reprises. Il fallut six hommes pour le contrôler et l'emmener hors de son boxe. Poe observa la scène sans un mot.

Il n'y connaissait vraiment rien mais quelque chose lui dit que ça n'allait pas. L'animal ne paraissait pas furieux ou agressif. Il se cabra et hennissait mais ce n'était pas contre les hommes. Il remarqua alors les jeux d'ombres au pied de l'animal. Ce n'était pas l'agressivité qui le faisait agir ainsi... Poe comprit subitement que l'animal avait peur des ombres et des voix mécontentes autour de lui. Il vit Max prendre un fouet. Poe lâcha alors sa fourche et se précipita entre l'animal et le palefrenier. D'une main assurée, il attrapa la corde qui maintenant la tête de l'animal et tira de toutes ses forces. Malgré sa force, l'animal finit par baisser la tête et plier le cou. Poe ordonna alors qu'on tourne l'animal, vers son boxe et la fenêtre. Tous furent surpris mais lui obéirent. L'animal tourna lentement sur lui-même et se calma lorsque les ombres furent derrière son champ de vision. Étonnés, les palefreniers détendirent les cordes qui maintenaient l'animal.

 **« -Qu'as-tu fait, mon garçon ?**

 **-J'ai observé. Ce cheval a peur des ombres. C'est pour ça qu'il vous semblait indomptable.**

 **-Et tu dis ne rien n'y connaître en chevaux ? »** questionna Max alors que Poe s'aventurait à caresser l'encolure de l'animal. **« On va l'emmener se défouler un peu, nettoie sa litière en attendant.**

 **-D'accord. »**

Max emmena le cheval hors de la grange tandis que Poe entrait dans le box. Il mit de longues minutes à retirer toute la paille. La tâche était assez physique mais il ne rechigna pas. Poe était assez fier de lui. L'animal était vraiment magnifique et correspondait très bien à Kylo Ren. Après sa mission accomplie, Poe rangea la fourche dans un coin et sortit à la recherche de Max et du cheval. Le palefrenier avait emmené la bête sous une large tonnelle. Poe l'observa faire tourner le cheval, à différentes allures. Max fit ensuite arrêter l'animal et le tira vers lui. L'imposant animal se laissa faire. Max lui offrit une friandise puis demanda à Poe de venir avec le tapis et la selle qui se trouvaient près de l'entrée du manège.

Une fois près de Max, Poe posa lentement le tapis et la selle en cuir. Max resserra sa prise sur la longe du cheval puis demanda à l'esclave de passer lentement ses mains sur le dos de l'animal. L'étalon sursauta légèrement lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il se détendit légèrement après quelques caresses. Max lui demanda ensuite de poser lentement le tapis. Le cheval se laissa faire sans broncher. Poe installa ensuite la lourde selle et la sangla.

 **« -Au moins, cette sale bestiole a été débourrée.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **-Quelqu'un l'a déjà dressé à être monté. On va pouvoir en faire quelque chose quand on l'aura habitué à son ombre.**

 **-Comment on va faire ça ?**

 **-À moins que tu parles l'équidé, il va falloir y aller pour l'unique méthode : le mettre dans un enclos et voir comme il s'en sort. Pour aujourd'hui, on va le laisser dans son box avec le moins d'ombre possible. Demain, on le mettra dans un enclos renforcé. Ça va aller pour aujourd'hui, ramène le à son boxe. Assure-toi de bien fermer la porte derrière toi. »**

Max lui tendit la longe et s'en alla. Poe caressa le front de l'animal puis le tira doucement vers la sortie. L'animal le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'ombre du manège et de la tonnelle. Poe tenta de le rassurer et lui montra du doigt le soleil.

 **« -Le soleil illumine tout. Sa lumière crée l'ombre. Tu as peur de ces ténèbres qui te suivent partout mais ce n'est que ton ombre. Elle sera toujours là, comme une partie de toi qui te sera toujours fidèle. Allons, n'ai crainte. »**

L'animal hennit puis fit un premier pas. Pas un deuxième. Poe sourit tout en ramenant le cheval jusqu'à son boxe. Poe l'observa encore un peu puis rejoignit d'autres esclaves pour préparer le nouvel enclos. Le travail dura une bonne partie de la journée. À midi, alors que le soleil était au plus haut, Poe et les autres s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner à l'ombre d'un arbre. L'ancien pilote se mit légèrement à l'écart des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un palefrenier vienne l'aborder. Il était presque aussi grand que Kylo Ren mais bien moins large d'épaules. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient un visage plutôt séduisant et un regard bleu turquoise.

 **« -Tu ne devrais pas t'isoler comme ça.**

 **-C'est juste que je ne connais personne.**

 **-Je m'appelle Klaus.**

 **-Poe.**

 **-En fait, tout le monde sait comment tu t'appelles. »** lui affirma le palefrenier en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

 **« -On dirait que je suis connu...**

 **-Disons que les rumeurs vont vite. Dès que tu es entré dans le palais, ça a été comme une flamme qui coure le long d'une ligne de poudre à canon. Sa majesté a remplacé le maître par un esclave des mines. Un mineur qui était Résistant...**

 **-Et puis je me retrouve ici. Tu penses que je retournerais quand au palais ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien. Personne n'ose en parler devant toi mais on dit que la Princesse passe beaucoup de temps avec le roi. Le palais s'attend à avoir un bébé royal d'ici la fin de l'année.**

 **-Je serais donc bientôt de retour auprès de mon Dominus.**

 **-Je ne pense pas. La Princesse aura enfin son gosse, un objet de chantage contre Kylo Ren. Elle préférera qu'il prenne pour amant un jeune noble qu'un esclave avec un passé comme le tien. Tu auras trop de possibilité de t'approcher de l'enfant et de lui faire du mal.**

 **-Ren sait que je ne ferais jamais de mal à un enfant. Il a promis de retrouver le mien...**

 **-Quelle est la valeur d'une promesse faite à un esclave ? »** demanda Klaus. **« Je n'ai pas toujours appartenu à Marius. Avant j'étais dans un bordel. Un riche marchand a promis d'acheter ma liberté. Mais il m'a abandonné... Marius a fini par m'acheter, sensible à ma détresse...**

 **-Je suis désolé.**

 **-Pas autant que moi, on court tous auprès de notre liberté. »**

Poe passa le reste de la journée avec Klaus. L'esclave palefrenier avait un très bon sens de l'humour et fit beaucoup rire Poe. À la fin de la journée, après que Max les ait félicités pour le travail accompli, les esclaves partirent en direction du quartier des esclaves pour se laver et se changer. Les douches communes furent rapidement envahies. Poe se déshabilla rapidement et passa sous le jet d'eau. Il nettoya sa peau poussiéreuse et collante par la transpiration. Face au mur, il fit un demi-tour pour laisser le jet d'eau venir masser son dos légèrement douloureux. Il sentit alors un regard posé sur lui. Poe leva les yeux et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Il se figea en remarquant Klaus le fixer.

Entièrement nu, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps parfait, le regard vert du palefrenier s'était posé sur lui. Poe avala difficilement sa salive en observant les mains de Klaus glisser sur son corps. Elles passèrent sur ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux très bien dessinés. Puis l'une d'elles glissa sur ses fesses fermes alors que la seconde passa sur sa toison. Poe se sentit durcir et se retourna brusquement. Poe se rinça rapidement puis sortit de la pièce. Un esclave de sa chambrée lui tendit de nouveaux vêtements. Poe le remercia puis entra dans sa chambre. Après s'être habillé, il rejoignit les autres dans les cuisines.

Martha lui offrit un sourire accueillant et lui demanda comment sa journée s'était passée. Poe lui raconta alors fièrement comment il avait trouvé ce qui clochait avec l'étalon noir. Martha le félicita mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il lui parla de Klaus. Poe le remarqua et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait contre lui. Elle allait répondre quand un serviteur vint chercher Poe. Marius voulait lui parler. L'ancien pilote monta alors dans le salon. Le maître de la maison se tenait devant la grande cheminée.

 **« -Max m'a parlé de ton exploit de ce matin.**

 **-Ce cheval était incompris...**

 **-Oui, un peu comme Kylo Ren.**

 **-Avez-vous des nouvelles de mon Dominus ?**

 **-Pas officiellement. Mais j'ai reçu un carton d'invitation, l'opéra royal fête le retour de sa majesté ce soir avec l'avant-première de leur nouvelle création.**

 **-Vous pensez y voir mon Dominus ?**

 **-Il y sera, c'est certain. Mais avec son adorable épouse. »** déclara Marius. **« Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Il pourra t'apercevoir et nous pourrons être fixés sur ton avenir.**

 **-Je pensais que ma venue ici n'était que temporaire.**

 **-Je le pensais aussi. Mais il se trouve que Kylo a enfin décidé d'avoir un enfant. Nous savons tous qui tu as été Poe. Personne acceptera ton retour auprès de Kylo et de son enfant... tu pourrais venger tes amis.**

 **-En tuant un enfant innocent ?**

 **-En tuant l'héritier du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. »** répondit Marius. **« Allons, ne pensons plus à cette éventualité. Notre voiture nous attend. »**

Poe suivit Marius jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison. Un véhicule attendait bien devant. Une fois installés, il fila jusqu'au centre de la ville. Poe vit alors un grand bâtiment illuminé de mille feux, où une foule attendait. Marius passa devant elle sans s'arrêter. L'intérieur de l'Opéra était aussi richement décoré que celui du palais. Marius et Poe montèrent le grand escalier avant de tomber nez à nez devant Kylo Ren, Anastasia Hux et la Princesse de Naboo. Celle-ci lança un regard noir en direction de l'ancien amant de son époux et vers l'esclave. Ce fut Anastasia qui rompit le silence en premier. Elle enlaça joyeusement Marius en affirmant être ravie de le voir. Elle lança ensuite un clin d'œil vers Poe.

 **« -Je suis content de te revoir, Sia. Et je remercie sa majesté de son invitation. Je tiens aussi à féliciter son altesse et sa majesté, comme tout le monde, j'ai appris la concrétisation du projet du bébé-royal.**

 **-Oui, mon époux a enfin compris l'intérêt d'un héritier. Depuis, notre couple se porte à merveille.**

 **-Bien, très bien. »** annonça faussement heureux Marius avant de s'excuser.

Il s'inclina devant un Kylo Ren étrangement silencieux puis fit signe à Poe de le suivre. Une fois hors de portée de vue, Marius lâcha plusieurs jurons. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le balcon privé de l'ancien comédien. Marius s'assit sur l'unique siège alors que Poe prenait place près de la porte. La vue était splendide. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient voir toute la scène et les autres balcons. Le spectacle commença assez rapidement. Poe décrocha tout aussi vite. Il avait remarqué le couple royal, installé sur un balcon en face d'eux. La princesse était obnubilée par les jeux d''acteurs, les chants et les danses. Par contre, son époux n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

En colère contre Kylo Ren et la perspective qu'il soit abandonné, Poe s'excusa auprès de Marius et quitta le balcon. Il marcha sans but dans les couloirs jusqu'à se retrouver dans les coulisses. Là, il se trouva un petit local tranquille où il s'installa pour faire un point. Pour le moment, il n'avait été qu'un pantin entre les mains du jedi. Kylo Ren l'avait baisé à de nombreuses reprises mais sans jamais lui dire s'il avait commencé à chercher son fils. Pris d'une soudaine crise de rage, il frappa le mur en face de lui. Klaus avait sûrement raison, il n'avait aucune raison de faire confiance à Kylo Ren et ne reverrait sûrement jamais son enfant. La porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit peu de temps après. Poe se leva précipitamment et se figea en voyant la silhouette de Kylo Ren entrer. Il serra les poings alors que le Chevalier de Ren s'avançait dans sa direction.

 **« -Déshabille-toi.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Déshabille-toi, esclave. »** répéta le jedi.

 **« -Je n'ai plus envie d'être votre pute ou votre jouet. Quand reviendrais-je au palais ? Quand reverrais-je mon fils ?**

 **-Tu es mon esclave et tu m'obéiras. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais te faire revenir et je ne sais pas où se trouve l'enfant.**

 **-Alors notre accord est caduc.**

 **-Déshabille-toi.**

 **-Votre femme ne vous suffit pas ?**

 **-Es-tu jaloux ? Ne comprends-tu pas que je subis la situation autant que toi ?**

 **-Et quand elle aura pondu votre monstre ? Personne ne vaudra que je revienne. Je n'ai plus à vous obéir sans rien dire.**

 **-Ainsi, tu te rebelles... je comprends mieux l'élan de désir que tu as eu aujourd'hui. Qui était-ce ?**

 **-Ça ne vous regarde pas.**

 **-Bien sûr que si. Ton cul m'appartient.**

 **-Plus tant que je suis en exil chez Marius et que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé mon fils.**

 **-Tu attends bien d'autres choses de ma part, non ? J'ai senti ta jalousie quand j'ai pris ma femme hier. Je sens ta colère contre moi. Tu es aussi blessé dans ton orgueil parce que je t'ai envoyé loin. »**

Tout en disant cela, Kylo Ren s'était encore avancé jusqu'à plaquer Poe contre un mur. L'esclave n'osait pas bouger. Lorsqu'il vit le Chevalier de Ren lever une main vers son visage, il détourna le regard et ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors l'esprit de Kylo Ren pénétrer le sien. Comme lors de la première fois sur le Finalizer, Poe hurla de douleur. Sa souffrance qu'il ressentit fit céder ses jambes sous son poids. Kylo Ren cessa et le releva brutalement. Poe se laissa faire. Ren le plaqua face contre le mur puis il sentit ses mains baisser rapidement son pantalon. Poe hoqueta lorsque le corps imposant du jedi noir se pressa contre le sien. Pourtant il serra les doigts et refusa de gémir lorsque Kylo Ren le pénétra sans ménagement. Ses coups de bassin étaient violents et rapides. Des larmes finirent par couler sur les joues de Poe alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas faire entendre sa douleur à Kylo Ren.

Lorsque Kylo Ren eut fini sa besogne et se recula, Poe retomba au sol. Il se rhabilla rapidement puis se roula en boule contre le mur. Il entendit son amant renifler et faire quelques pas dans la petite pièce. Après un court silence, il sentit une main gantée se poser lentement sur son épaule. Ren l'appela, d'une voix cassée. Mais il rejeta sa main et lui lança un regard noir.

 **« -Alors voilà. Voilà l'homme si merveilleux que les esclaves de Marius m'ont conté. Voilà le véritable visage de l'homme à cause duquel Marius a vu sa vie se briser...**

 **-Poe...**

 **-Je te hais. Je maudis ta mère d'avoir tant pleuré pour toi. Je la maudis de t'avoir mis au monde.**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas... Tu te plains d'être mon pantin. Ne vois-tu donc pas que je suis moi aussi un pantin ? Je voulais vraiment rejoindre mon père, le suivre et rentrer. Mais je suis le chien de Snoke. Ne comprends-tu pas que dès que l'enfant sera assez âgé, je serais tué pour lui permettre de prendre ma place ? Je ne veux pas de cet enfant... Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rendu Marius heureux. Si je le pouvais, je te reprendrais à mes côtés. Je remuerais ciel et terre pour retrouver ton Jojen. Mais je ne suis qu'un pantin. Snoke veut cet enfant, je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai pas pu protéger Marius, toi je le peux encore.**

 **-Je ne te crois pas... je ne te crois plus.**

 **-Alors laisse-moi te prouver ton erreur. Je trouverais ton enfant et je te le ramènerais. »** affirma Kylo Ren en tentant une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de Poe.

Mais ce dernier le repoussa une nouvelle fois. Le chevalier de Ren se recula alors. Poe le vit alors prendre son sabre laser et l'activer. Il sursauta à chaque fois que le guerrier l'abattit contre l'un des objets qui traînaient là ou contre l'un des murs. Kylo Ren finit par partir. Poe attendit plusieurs minutes avant de sortir à son tour de la petite pièce et rejoindre Marius. La première partie du spectacle venait de se terminer. Marius se leva et fit face à Poe. Il lui demanda calmement où il était passé. Poe haussa les épaules et mentit. L'ancien amant de Kylo Ren le gifla alors puis lui attrapa le menton.

 **« -Tu es stupide, Poe Dameron. J'ai vu le regard que Kylo a pour toi. J'étais beau, riche, célèbre. J'étais continuellement à ses côtés. Il me confiait tout, ses peines, ses doutes, ses regrets. Mais jamais, au combien jamais, il ne m'a regardé comme il te regarde toi. Et je comprends la jalousie de la Princesse. Je crains que ce regard, il ne l'a eu que pour un autre... un jeune padawan...**

 **-Vous insinuez que Ren serait amoureux de moi ? Vous divaguez.**

 **-Peut-être pas amoureux, mais tu es spécial. Il te désire, envers et contre tout. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, ne refuse pas le désir qu'il a pour toi. Ça pourrait être ton unique chance de vivre assez longtemps et de recevoir quelques avantages.**

 **-Tout ce que je veux, c'est de revoir mon fils. Il me l'avait promis.**

 **-Alors tu le reverras. Je connais Kylo, il tient toujours parole.**

 **-Alors il ne vous a jamais promis de toujours être à ses côtés et de vous protéger ?**

 **-Tu es bien insolant. »** remarqua Marius, en gardant son calme. **« Rentrons, ce spectacle m'ennuie. »**

Marius ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à leur retour chez lui. Poe s'en voulut de s'être montré aussi méchant envers lui. Une fois dans la maison, l'ancien pilote descendit vers les quartiers des esclaves. Se sentant sale, il alla dans les douches communes. Il se déshabilla puis se lava. Au moment où il referma les robinets, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Il se retourna pour faire face à Klaus. Celui-ci, un sourire narquois, le dévora du regard avant de lui demander comment s'était passée sa soirée.

 **« -Mal, je crois que Marius m'en veut.**

 **-Aïe. Ils ont dit que tu étais à l'Opéra royal.**

 **-Ouais, le plan c'était que je vois Ren.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-On s'est engueulé. »** répondit franchement Poe, ce qui fit rire Klaus.

 **« -Sa majesté n'a pas apprécié que tu passes du temps avec un étalon...**

 **-Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne serais plus son gentil jouet. Mais toi, que viens-tu faire ici ?**

 **-Je venais voir si ça allait pour toi. Si tu n'avais pas besoin de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un...**

 **-Dois-je comprendre un sous-entendu ? Ren sera furieux s'il l'apprend.**

 **-Je m'en fous de ton Ren. Il ne te mérite pas...**

 **-Alors que toi si. J'ai bien vu ton petit manège. »** affirma Poe alors que Klaus n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

 **« -Au moins, moi je pourrais t'offrir ce que Ren refuse de te donner. Il y a bien des choses qu'il refuse de faire avec toi ?**

 **-Il est mon Dominus.**

 **-Et moi, je suis ton égal. Je pourrais même me montrer obéissant et soumis ? »**

Klaus enleva alors sa tunique et fit glisser son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Poe se mordit la lèvre mais se rappela ce que Ren lui avait fait subir. Ce dernier s'était énervé en sentant Poe avoir un moment de désir, il aurait de quoi véritablement s'énerver cette fois-ci. L'ancien pilote sourit puis força Klaus à s'agenouiller devant lui. Le brun comprit immédiatement et rit avant de se mettre à la tâche.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7:Klaus**_

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Poe passait ses journées dans les écuries. Le matin, il nettoyait les box et le matériel. L'après-midi, il travaillait avec Max sur le dressage de l'étalon noir. Poe aimait ce qu'il faisait. Ça lui changeait énormément de la Mine et même de la Résistance. Max n'utilisait pas la violence pour dresser le cheval, il utilisait ce qu'il aimait appeler « le confort-inconfort ». Les cheveux, volontairement gênés dans leurs mouvements, finissaient par obéir et comprendre les ordres. Il montra à Poe comment faire et ce dernier fut heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec l'animal. L'ancien pilote adorait sentir la confiance monter en lui alors que le puissant étalon obéissait à ses moindres gestes. Parfois, il imaginait brièvement Kylo Ren assis sur le dos du cheval. La scène aurait de quoi en impressionner plus d'un mais à chaque fois, Poe chassait cette image de son crâne.

Ren l'avait blessé et n'avait pas redonné signe de vie depuis l'Opéra. Poe avait fini par croire que cela était une bonne chose. Il resterait un esclave toute sa vie et n'avait aucun avenir à rester dans le lit du Chevalier. Et puis, il y avait désormais Klaus. Le jeune homme lui faisait connaître des moments mémorables. Avec lui, Poe n'avait pas à se soumettre constamment. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il pensait et se remémorait les années passées où il était libre. Klaus l'écoutait pendant des heures. Parfois, il intervenait en regrettant amèrement que Rey n'ait pas tué Kylo Ren lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion sur Starkiller. Poe avait bien compris que l'esclave ne portait pas l'ancien padawan dans son cœur et qu'il détestait l'idée que Poe et lui aient pu avoir des rapports sexuels. Leurs discussions houleuses sur le maître des Chevaliers de Ren finissaient assez souvent elles-mêmes en corps à corps. Klaus laissait Poe dominer mais sans jamais être entièrement inactif. Et quand c'était lui qui prenait les commandes, il faisait toujours en sorte de faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations à Poe, avant de lui susurrer que Kylo Ren ne l'avait jamais mérité.

Pourtant le petit bonheur de Poe, les séances de dressage et sa relation naissante avec l'ancien prostitué, reçu ses premiers nuages lorsque Marius vint inspecter l'étalon et décida d'offrir l'animal à son ancien amant. À cette nouvelle, Poe resserra sa prise sur la longe du cheval mais ne dit mot. Max lui tapota le dos, tentant de le réconforter en lui affirmant qu'il avait fait un très bon boulot avec l'animal et qu'il pouvait en être fier. Poe soupira et finit par se faire une raison. Kylo Ren viendrait le lendemain voir l'animal... durant la nuit, Klaus l'emmena hors du quartier des esclaves. Ils passèrent la nuit à la belle étoile, Klaus le rendant fou de plaisir...

Poe rejoignit les écuries au lever du soleil. Max le regarda sans rien dire mais ses yeux parlèrent pour lui. Se sentant légèrement gêné, l'ancien pilote ne broncha pas lorsque le palefrenier lui demanda de sortir l'étalon de son box et de le préparer. Sa tâche fut à peine finit qu'il entendit les palefreniers s'exciter. Kylo Ren était arrivé chez Marius, accompagné de ses hommes et de la Princesse de Naboo. Poe sortit de l'enclos et vit alors les silhouettes noires des Chevaliers de Ren s'approcher. Marius les guidait vers les écuries. Il vit également la princesse. À mi-chemin entre la demeure et les écuries, celle-ci s'arrêta et glissa quelques mots à son époux. Celui-ci, son casque sur la tête, acquiesça puis elle fit demi-tour.

Lorsque Kylo Ren arriva jusqu'au paddock de l'étalon, Poe déclara à Max qu'il avait encore à faire dans les box. Il allait se détourner lorsqu'il entendit Marius louer ses mérites dans le dressage de l'animal. La voix robotisée de Kylo Ren s'éleva alors pour affirmer que tous les palefreniers de Marius avaient fait un excellent travail et qu'il acceptait avec plaisir d'acquérir un animal aussi splendide que celui-ci. Poe siffla d'exaspération avant de partir définitivement.

Il alla à l'intérieur de la grange et prit une fourche. Le box d'une des juments n'avait pas été entièrement fini. Il manquait la paille propre à étaler sur le sol. Il posa la fourche dans un coin et tira l'une des bottes de paille jusqu'à l'intérieur du box. Il allait plonger sa fourche dedans lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique que faisait la respiration des Chevaliers de Ren dans leur casque. Il s'arrêta net et se tourna rapidement. Ses muscles se crispèrent lorsqu'il vit Kylo Ren à l'entrée du box. Celui-ci, malgré son casque, le fixait tout en restant parfaitement immobile.

 **« -Tu es venue me rappeler que je t'appartiens ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Oh, ou alors, ta femme ne te suffit toujours pas et tu es là pour que j'écarte à nouveau les cuisses ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »** demanda méchamment Poe tout en pointant la fourche vers le Chevalier de Ren.

 **« -Ce bon vieux Max m'a dit que tu avais dompté ce cheval, je voulais savoir quel nom tu lui aurais donné.**

 **-Tu te moques de moi ?**

 **-Non. J'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu voudrais que je le nomme.**

 **-Il est un peu comme toi : sombre, ténébreux. Mais contrairement à toi, il a bon cœur. Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler Anakin. Ton grand-père a mal viré mais lui, contrairement à toi, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça vu comment il a fini. »** lui répondit toujours aussi sèchement Poe.

Poe se détourna de Kylo Ren et donna un coup rageur dans la paille. Il entendit alors les bottes de son maître s'approcher dans son dos. Il se tendit lorsqu'il sentit peu de temps après une main gantée courir dans son dos. Poe ne bougea que lorsqu'il aperçut la seconde main lui tendre un petit objet en forme de galet. La voix de Kylo Ren s'éleva à nouveau :

 **« -Je ne suis pas venu que pour ça... c'était assez compliqué sans un nom de ta part mais j'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose.**

 **-De quoi parles-tu ? »** demanda Poe, en se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

 **« -Si toutes les informations que j'ai eues sont bonnes, le Premier-Ordre a retrouvé la trace d'une certaine Linda, douée en mécanique et pilote, mère d'un petit Jojen. Appuie sur l'hologramme. »**

Poe obéit et pressa l'objet que Ren lui avait tendu. Celui-ci vibra légèrement puis deux portraits en hologrammes apparurent. Poe reconnut immédiatement son ancienne petite amie. Sa vision se brouilla de larmes lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage enfantin d'un petit garçon. L'enfant lui ressemblait lorsqu'il avait le même âge. À côté de lui, Kylo Ren actionna le mécanisme de son casque et l'enleva.

 **« -Je comprends que j'ai fait mouche.**

 **-Comment ?**

 **-Le Premier-Ordre a accès à toutes les bases de données de la galaxie. Ça et quelques espions à la solde de Sia...**

 **-Où sont-ils ? Savent-ils que tu les cherches ?**

 **-Ils seront en chemin dès ce soir. Penses-tu que tu peux me récompenser ? »** demanda Kylo Ren, un sourire assez malicieux sur les lèvres.

Poe désactiva l'hologramme et le glissa dans l'unique poche de son pantalon. Kylo Ren avait finalement tenu sa parole et les avait retrouvés. Il posa la fourche contre l'un des murs puis se plaça devant son maître, il allait s'agenouiller quand Kylo Ren le retenu par le bras. Le Chevalier défit son lourd manteau puis attrapa le menton de Poe.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton amant palefrenier ? J'aimerais que tu me montres...**

 **-Il me laisse souvent le prendre.**

 **-Et bien, montre-moi ce qu'il te fait. »**

Poe hésita un instant puis s'approcha lentement de Kylo Ren. Le chevalier de Ren faisait deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui. Il se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua une de ses mains sur la nuque du jedi pour le faire se pencher en avant. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent alors. Poe sentit Kylo Ren se tendre. Mais ce dernier ne protesta pas lorsque la langue de Poe vint se glisser entre ses lèvres. Après un petit instant, il finit même par se détendre et laissait sa langue venir au contact de celle de l'ancien pilote.

Le baiser d'abord timide prit rapidement de l'assurance. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent à plusieurs reprises puis Poe eut l'audace de mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure du chevalier. Celui-ci grogna tout en glissant ses mains sous la tunique de Poe. L'ancien pilote retira rapidement son haut puis s'attaqua à la chemise noire de son amant. Le bout de tissu tomba rapidement au sol. Les mains de Poe coururent sur le torse nu de Kylo Ren. La porte du box se referma toute seule. L'ancien pilote lança un regard vers le chevalier. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en défaisant sa ceinture.

Poe le poussa alors contre la cloison avant de faire descendre le pantalon de son amant. Il caressa lentement l'érection naissante de Kylo Ren avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Poe caressa le membre dur qui s'offrait à lui, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Kylo Ren. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre avant d'enlever lentement ses gants, en les coinçant entre ses dents. Une fois ses mains libérées du cuir, il glissa ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure de Poe et lui intima de s'occuper de sa virilité.

Poe sourit avant de tendre la langue vers le gland de Kylo Ren. Sa langue humide se posa doucement sur la chair sensible. Le chevalier frissonna. Poe fit alors glisser sa langue vers le bas. Les doigts de l'ancien padawan se refermèrent, lui attrapant plusieurs mèches de cheveux. Il tira légèrement pour voir le visage de l'esclave puis il l'attira vers son sexe, en lui donnant l'ordre de le prendre en bouche. Poe obéit. La bouche de l'ancien pilote happa la verge du maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Celui-ci soupira en sentant son esclave le suçait.

Plaqué contre la cloison en bois, Kylo Ren se laissa aller. Les lèvres et la bouche de Poe s'activaient sur sa virilité et lui procuraient un bien fou. Il prenait tellement de plaisir qu'il ne résista pas à jouir alors que la bouche de Poe l'entourait encore. Ce dernier avala sans broncher puis se releva. Le pouce de Kylo Ren vint essuyer ses lèvres.

 **« -Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à me passer de toi.**

 **-La princesse ne te fait pas ça ?**

 **-Arrête, il me faut penser à ton corps ou à Marius pour durcir. »** avoua Kylo Ren, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Poe. **« En parlant d'être dur... »**

L'une des mains du Chevalier vint alors caresser la virilité gonflée de l'esclave. Poe se tortilla sous la caresse. Kylo Ren sourit à son tour avant de faire tourner Poe sur lui-même et l'attirer contre lui. Les bras de l'ancien pilote s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors que les mains du Chevalier de Ren faisaient glisser le pantalon de l'ancien résistant. Poe se frotta lascivement contre son maître. Celui-ci mordit délicatement le lobe de son oreille puis lui chuchota :

 **« -Ta botte de paille... allonge-toi dessus et caresse-toi. »**

La voix de Kylo Ren était rauque, pleine de désir. Poe continua un peu à se tortiller contre la virilité nue du chevalier puis il alla sur la paille. La botte était assez grande pour qu'il y allonge son dos et y pose la tête. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible puis il commença à faire courir ses mains sur son torse et son ventre. Sans un regard vers son amant, il savait que Kylo Ren l'observait. Un grognement de sa part lui fit comprendre que ce dernier le voulait plus actif. Poe sourit. Il fit ensuite glisser l'une de ses mains vers son bas-ventre et attrapa son sexe alors que son autre main venait caresser ses lèvres.

Kylo Ren observait Poe se toucher et se mordit les lèvres quand il vit les doigts de celui-ci se glisser dans sa bouche. Alors qu'il se caressait le membre, le petit esclave se suça les doigts. L'ancien padawan ne put s'empêcher alors de prendre sa virilité en main et se masturba. Son regard noir suivit chaque geste de son esclave. Une puissante excitation se propagea en lui quand il vit les doigts humides de Poe se glisser jusqu'à son intimité. L'ancien commandant de la Résistance fit alors glisser l'un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de son corps. Puis un deuxième... puis un troisième...

Kylo Ren prit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer. Il cracha dans sa main droite avant d'humidifier son membre et se placer entre les jambes de Poe. Ce dernier s'immobilisa. C'était la première fois que Kylo Ren allait le prendre dans cette position. Il se cabra pourtant quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il sentit le sexe imposant du chevalier le pénétrer. Kylo Ren s'engouffra en lui d'une traite mais avec une telle lenteur, que Poe crut défaillir. Une fois entièrement en lui, Ren entama de longs et lent va-et-vient. Envahi par le plaisir que cela lui prodiguait, Poe enroula le bassin de son maître de ses jambes, l'attirant un peu plus en lui.

 **« -T'ai-je manqué ?**

 **-Je vais finir par croire que tu utilises tes dons pour me rendre dingue...**

 **-Je n'utilise que mon sexe sur toi.**

 **-Alors t'arrête pas.**

 **-Regarde-moi. »** lui dit soudain Kylo Ren en accélérant ses mouvements et en lui attrapant la verge.

Poe plongea son regard noisette dans celui de Kylo Ren. D'un simple regard, ce dernier lui fit oublier les jours et les nuits passés auprès de Klaus. Le Chevalier de Ren avait ce don, si étrange, de lui faire tourner la tête. Poe se cabra sur la paille alors que le rythme des pénétrations et des caresses de son maître s'intensifia. Il finit par jouir, presque au moment que ce dernier. Poe reprit son souffle et après quelques instants, il attrapa une poignée de paille qu'il frotta contre la peau pâle de Kylo Ren pour effacer toute trace de leurs semences. Ren se laissa faire puis se rhabilla. Il attrapa ensuite son casque et ouvrit la porte du box. Il allait sortir de celui-ci quand il se tourna vers Poe.

 **« -Tu m'as embrassé...**

 **-Oui, Dominus.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu as demandé à ce que je te montre ce que je faisais avec Klaus.**

 **-Aurais-tu osé le faire sinon ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, par crainte que cela vous déplaise.**

 **-Tu embrasses bien pour un Résistant. »** finit par lui dire Kylo Ren avant de remettre son casque.

Poe sourit face à cette étrange remarque alors que Ren lui tournait déjà le dos et s'en allait vers la sortie de la grange. Après un moment, Poe finit par se rhabiller entièrement et s'affaira à éparpiller à mains nues la paille dans le box. Il n'avait fait qu'un tiers de la superficie, qu'il entendit Klaus l'appeler. Poe lui signala sa présence sans s'arrêter. L'esclave palefrenier le rejoignit en lui demandant ce que Kylo Ren avait fait dans la grange. Tout en éparpillant la paille, Poe lui expliqua qu'ils avaient eu une discussion et que Ren avait retrouvé sa famille.

 **« -Dis plutôt que vous avez baisé. Ça pue le sexe ici...**

 **-Klaus... Kylo Ren est mon maître, je suis son esclave personnel et je te l'ai dit, il vient de retrouver ma famille.**

 **-Ce bâtard tuera ton Jojen et ta Linda, juste pour pouvoir continuer à abuser de toi. Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance ? »** le questionna Klaus. Poe se releva brusquement. Il se tourna tout aussi rapidement vers son amant et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

 **« -Qu'as-tu dit ?**

 **-Je t'ai dit que Ren massacrera ta femme et ton fils.**

 **-Comment sais-tu leurs noms ?**

 **-Tu me l'as dit.**

 **-Non. Je n'ai jamais révélé leurs noms, même à Kylo Ren. »**

La mâchoire de Klaus se crispa alors. Son regard devint mauvais puis il attrapa rapidement la fourche que Poe avait posée non loin de lui. L'ancien pilote eut un mouvement de recul. Klaus pointa alors la fourche vers Poe et donna un premier coup que le petit brun évita. Furieux, Klaus fit pivoter la fourche et frappa Poe avec le manche en bois. Le coup fit tomber l'esclave de Kylo Ren contre l'un des murs.

 **« -Tu dois me comprendre, Poe. Ce n'est pas contre toi... tu es super au pieu... mais la Princesse a promis de me libérer si tu dégageais de la vie de son mec... »** commença à lui expliquer Klaus, avant d'abattre une deuxième fois le manche sur Poe.

Les coups tombèrent sur l'ancien pilote qui tomba au sol et ne trouva pas la force de se défendre. Le corps meurtri, Poe crut mourir sous les assauts de Klaus. Mais soudain, la douleur cessa. Le petit brun, roulé en boule sur la paille, se détendit et tenta un regard vers Klaus. Ce dernier se tenait, debout et immobile, un léger filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Sa tunique claire était tachée à trois endroits. Klaus tomba à genoux et Poe aperçut Max derrière lui, une fourche ensanglantée dans les mains. Le regard du palefrenier passa de Klaus à Poe.

 **« -Bordel, ce fou allait te tuer... »** jura Max en jetant la fourche au sol.

Il enjamba le corps sans vie de Klaus pour venir aider Poe à se redresser. Ce dernier grimaça en sentant la douleur revenir dans tout son corps. Max appela alors à l'aide et plusieurs palefreniers accoururent. Il leur ordonna d'aller chercher un médecin et d'aller avertir leur maître que Klaus avait attenté à la vie de Poe. Les esclaves partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

 **« -Bon sang de bon soir ! Mon garçon, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

Poe avala difficilement sa salive et lui décrivit ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Kylo Ren lui avait annoncé qu'il avait retrouvé son ancienne fiancée et leur fils. Klaus était arrivé ensuite, avait compris qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins réconciliés et était devenu fou.

 **« -Max... il a dit que la princesse lui avait promis la liberté s'il m'éloignait de Kylo Ren... j'ai compris que ça n'allait pas quand... quand il a prononcé les prénoms de Jojen et Linda... elle va leur faire du mal... mon fils est en danger... je dois prévenir Ren... »**

Poe tenta de se relever mais lorsqu'il fut sur pied, il fut pris d'un vertige. Tout tourna autour de lui avant qu'il soit entouré par les ténèbres.

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Encore une fois, il a été lu et corrigé par Amanda A Fox (dont je vous invite à aller voir sa fiche et ses publications!). Ce weekend, elle a pu corriger le chapitre 10. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas plus de 15 chapitres si j'arrive à écrire un chapitre par semaine voire toutes les deux semaines…._

 _Bisous les amis !_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**_

Poe se réveilla dans une chambre de la grande demeure de Marius. Il tenta de sortir du lit mais son corps le fit souffrir. Grimaçant, il se réinstalla sur les nombreux oreillers puis appela à l'aide. La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après, Max et Marius entrèrent dans la pièce. Le palefrenier avait le regard fatigué alors que Marius, derrière son masque, semblait irrité. Le maître des lieux vient s'asseoir à côté de l'ancien pilote et porta une main fraîche sur son front.

 **« -Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, Poe. La nuit a été difficile pour tout le monde.**

 **-Il faut prévenir Kylo Ren...**

 **-D'abord, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé dans mes écuries. »** lui dit Marius.

Poe ferma les yeux et soupira avant de raconter les événements de la veille. Il expliqua à Marius la discussion qu'il avait d'abord eu avec le maître des Chevaliers de Ren, sa joie de voir l'hologramme de son ancienne fiancée et de leur fils, son envie de tout pardonner à Kylo Ren. Poe rougit en avouant avoir eu de nouveaux rapports sexuels avec ce dernier. Il raconta ensuite l'amertume de Klaus, qu'il pensait être de la simple jalousie. Puis l'erreur que celui-ci avait faite en prononçant les prénoms de Linda et de Jojen.

 **« -Après quoi, il m'a frappé. Il a dit que la Princesse lui avait promis de lui rendre sa liberté. Je pensais mourir sur cette paille si Max n'était pas intervenu.**

 **-Klaus a, en quelque sorte, retrouvé sa liberté. Ce que tu me dis là me fait toutefois froid dans le dos... il se pourrait qu'elle ait comploté pour t'éliminer... mais ton fils et sa mère peuvent être aussi en danger.**

 **-Il faut prévenir Ren de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. »** affirma Poe, en tentant de se redresser.

Mais face à ses nouvelles grimaces de douleur, Marius le retint. Max intervint alors. Il prit la carafe d'eau posée sur la table de chevet et en versa dans un petit gobelet. Après quoi, il le tendit à l'esclave et lui donna un petit comprimé violet. Il expliqua qu'il donnait ce genre de médicament aux chevaux lorsqu'ils avaient des douleurs musculaires. Marius s'en offusqua immédiatement mais Poe prit le comprimé et l'avala.

 **« -Aidez-moi à sortir de ce lit. Ren m'écoutera. »**

Les deux hommes l'aidèrent à s'extirper des draps puis à enfiler une tunique pour couvrir ses ecchymoses. Poe serra les dents à chacun de ses mouvements. Marius le guida ensuite jusqu'à un petit vaisseau. Poe se laissa tomber sur l'un des sièges alors que Marius démarrait l'engin. Ils filèrent à toute allure jusqu'au palais, passant par-dessus les bâtiments de la ville. Le médicament commença à faire effet lors du trajet.

Marius posa le petit vaisseau dans les jardins privés du palais. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais. Là, ils croisèrent Tibérius. L'adolescent fut heureux et surprit de revoir Poe. Il l'enlaça, sans se rendre compte de l'état physique de l'esclave. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas que lorsque Poe gémit contre lui.

 **« -Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au palais ?**

 **-Nous devons voir ton maître. Nous avons découvert un complot contre Poe et lui. Où est-il ?**

 **-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans ses appartements. »** répondit le jeune padawan avant de les guider à travers les passages secrets du palais.

Mais les appartements de Kylo Ren étaient vides. Tibérius jura alors que Poe et Marius allèrent vérifier que son maître n'était pas sur le balcon. Après s'être retrouvé à l'extérieur, l'esclave et l'ancien amant du maître des Chevaliers de Ren entendirent le bruit d'un pistolet Blaster. Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la porte-fenêtre. Poe aperçut alors la silhouette noire de Tibérius allongée par terre, inerte. Il fit un pas en arrière alors que la Princesse sortait de l'ombre, pointant son pistolet dans sa direction. Poe recula jusqu'à Marius, qui s'était immobilisé, les bras en avant.

 **« -Votre altesse... ne faites pas cela...**

 **-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.**

 **-Princesse... ce n'est qu'un esclave... laissez-nous appeler des secours... Tibérius...**

 **-Est mort. Un mal nécessaire pour vous anéantir. Vous me l'avez pris. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne regarde que moi.**

 **-Princesse, je vous en prie. »** la supplia Marius.

 **« -Non. Ca suffit. Je vais reprendre mon mari. Vous allez tous mourir et j'aurais enfin ce que j'ai toujours voulu. »**

La Princesse réajusta sa visée et actionna son pistolet. Poe ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentit son corps être tiré en arrière. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol, un poids sur ses jambes. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit la Princesse le dominer. Marius était allongé sur lui, inconscient. Poe se redressa assez rapidement et secoua Marius. Le masque de ce dernier tomba au sol, dévoilant son visage défiguré par l'acide. L'ancien pilote comprit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, les yeux de Marius étaient grands ouverts mais sans vie. La Princesse tira une nouvelle fois. Poe fut alors une nouvelle fois projeté en arrière, une sensation de brûlure intense le prit au bras.

Poe tenta de ramper pour échapper à la Princesse mais cette dernière le bloqua en écrasant l'une de ses chevilles. Poe se tourna alors vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le bras de la Princesse se redressa. Poe la défia du regard. Mais au moment où elle allait une nouvelle fois tirer, elle fut projetée dans les airs. La large silhouette de Kylo Ren apparut alors. Poe fut soulagé de le revoir, au point qu'il se laissa retomber sur le sol. Le maître des Chevaliers de Ren se précipita sur lui et l'aida à se remettre debout. Poe s'accrocha à lui et posa son visage contre sa poitrine.

 **« -Poe, est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

 **-Elle m'a touché au bras... Marius, il est... et Tibérius ?**

 **-Elle lui a tiré dans le dos.**

 **-Comment as-tu su ?**

 **-J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. »** avoua Kylo Ren en serrant un peu plus Poe contre lui. **« Je suis désolé, j'aurais du m'en douter.**

 **-Ne me laisse plus.**

 **-Je te le promets. »**

Un cri de rage retentit alors. Poe vit Kylo Ren se tourner vers la balustrade de son balcon. Ils s'avancèrent alors et virent que la Princesse se tenait désespérément à cette dernière, le corps dans le vide. Poe agrippa le bras de Kylo Ren mais celui-ci le repoussa doucement et lui demanda de rester en arrière. Ren alla jusqu'au bord de la rambarde et fixa la Princesse, qui le supplia :

 **« -Je t'en prie... je l'ai fait pour nous... pour le bébé... Kylo, je suis enceinte... pitié. »**

Poe le vit alors se pencher légèrement et attraper les poignets de son épouse. Le cœur de l'esclave se figea dans sa poitrine alors que son maître soulevait la princesse.

 **« -As-tu eu de la pitié pour Marius ? En as-tu eu pour Tibérius ?**

 **-Pitié, non. Ne me lâche pas, pitié. »**

Kylo Ren eut subitement un rire moqueur et mauvais avant de lâcher la Princesse. Celle-ci hurla alors qu'elle tombait dans le vide. Le maître des Chevaliers de Ren se tourna immédiatement vers son esclave. Poe se sentit une nouvelle fois soulagé et tituba. Kylo Ren le rattrapa et le souleva avec douceur. Poe aperçut alors Gideon et plusieurs gardes faire irruption sur le balcon.

 **« -Gideon, faites envoyer une équipe de secours. La Princesse vient de se jeter du balcon, la pauvre n'a pas supporté que je découvre qu'elle complotait contre moi.**

 **-Bien, votre majesté.**

 **-Faites avertir mon médecin, Poe est blessé. Je veux qu'on prépare des obsèques royales à Marius et à mon jeune padawan.**

 **-Il sera fait selon votre bon plaisir, mon roi. »**

Kylo Ren hocha la tête puis partit du balcon. Toujours dans ses bras, Poe aperçut les gardes couvrir les corps de Marius et de Tibérius. Ren le porta ensuite jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le médecin et ses infirmières les attendaient. Poe fut installé dans un lit avant d'être rapidement pris en charge. L'imposante silhouette de Kylo Ren resta silencieusement dans son champ de vision. Une fois sa blessure nettoyée et désinfectée, le médecin lui banda le bras et lui demanda de rester au lit quelques jours. L'équipe médicale s'en alla peu de temps après et Kylo Ren s'approcha à nouveau.

Après un long silence, Poe fondit en larmes. Il sentit le maître des lieux s'asseoir à ses côtés et le prendre dans ses bras. Entre deux sanglots, l'esclave lui demanda pardon puis lui présenta ses condoléances pour Marius et Tibérius.

 **« -Et l'enfant...**

 **-Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant.**

 **-Mais il était de ta chair et de ton sang...**

 **-Le plus important, c'est que tu sois en vie.**

 **-Je ne suis qu'un esclave. Je ne suis rien pour toi.**

 **-C'est faux, tu n'es pas qu'un esclave. Tu comptes... pour certaines personnes, ta vie est précieuse. »** lui affirma Kylo Ren, en lui prenant délicatement la main. **« Jojen et sa mère ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Qu'aurais-je dit à ton fils si tu étais mort sur ce balcon ?**

 **-Elle voulait les tuer, eux aussi...**

 **-J'ai envoyé mes chevaliers et Sia, en plus d'une trentaine de DeathTrooper. Rien ne leur arrivera.**

 **-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »** demanda Poe.

 **« -Marius et Tibérius recevront les honneurs. Sia voulait un peu plus d'indépendance et adorait la demeure de Marius, je lui laisserais la charge de tous ses biens. Tu vas revenir vivre au palais. Je demanderais à Sia d'héberger ton fils et sa mère chez Marius, comme il était prévu. Tu pourras voir Jojen autant de fois que tu veux et nous parlerons à Linda pour qu'elle vienne s'installer à Naboo.**

 **-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ? »** le questionna l'ancien pilote mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Anastasia passa la tête dans l'ouverture puis poussa complètement la porte. Poe hoqueta en voyant son ancienne fiancée tenir la main d'un petit garçon. Linda s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit alors que Kylo Ren se levait précipitamment. Le soldat de Snoke s'écarta du lit pour laisser la place à l'ancienne résistante. Les deux anciens amants échangèrent un regard puis les yeux de Poe fixèrent le petit garçon.

 **« -Salut, bonhomme...**

 **-Jo, dis bonjour à ton papa.**

 **-Bonjour. »** dit d'une petite voix le petit garçon, intimidé.

 **« -Mademoiselle Hux nous a dit que tu avais eu un petit accident...**

 **-Rien de grave, Lili... tout va bien maintenant. »**

La femme lui lança un sourire timide puis porta l'enfant pour l'asseoir à côté de son père. Un peu à l'écart, Anastasia chuchota à l'oreille de Kylo Ren. Celui-ci acquiesça puis déclara qu'ils allaient les laisser un peu tranquilles, pour les laisser se retrouver. Jojen se tourna alors vers eux et s'adressa à la jeune fille :

 **« -Vous devriez faire attention où vous marchez, le sol est glissant.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, petit lutin.**

 **-Non, c'est pour votre jolie chaussure à talon, vous allez l'abîmer. »**

Sia et Kylo échangèrent un regard puis s'en allèrent. Mais au moment où l'homme tirait la porte, la jeune fille glissa. Elle se rattrapa aisément mais sa chaussure s'abîma et son talon aiguille se cassa. Poe la vit se pencher pour enlever ses chaussures. Derrière elle, Kylo Ren fixait Jojen, d'un air soucieux. Une fois déchaussée, la sœur du général Hux lança un nouveau regard vers son ami. Kylo Ren hocha silencieusement la tête puis ils partirent. À côté de Poe, Linda s'était tendue. Elle lança un regard inquiet vers son fils puis se tourna vers Poe.

 **« -Je suis désolée, il arrive que de temps en temps Jojen fasse ça... c'est comme s'il prédisait l'avenir...**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas. Ren et Anastasia ne vous feront pas de mal pour une histoire de talon casé... j'ai tellement de choses à rattraper avec vous deux... »**

Anastasia et Kylo Ren s'arrêtèrent au bout du couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Chacun fit attention à ce que le lieu soit désert puis ils se faufilèrent derrière une colonne de marbre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de reparler de ce qu'ils venaient d'observer. Ils ne savaient que trop bien ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la chambre.

 **« -Est-ce que tu savais ? Savaient-ils ?**

 **-Non. Ils ne m'ont rien dit concernant l'enfant.**

 **-Mais tu as vu...**

 **-Oui, le petit semble avoir quelques pouvoirs spéciaux.**

 **-Il voit tout légèrement en avance... »** devina Kylo Ren.

 **« -Il faudrait vérifier son taux de midichlorien.**

 **-Si nous faisons cela, je risque de perdre la confiance de Poe.**

 **-Je pensais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de lui.**

 **-Crois-tu vraiment que je ne te connais pas assez pour comprendre tes petits manèges, Sia ? Je commence à croire que tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer dans ce tunnel...**

 **-Je ne jouerais jamais avec les sentiments des gens, mon très cher Kylo. »** affirma la jeune femme, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

 **« -Demande à tes amis s'ils ont plus d'informations sur l'enfant.**

 **-Et si ce que nous pensons se révèle être vrai ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés, quelqu'un comprendra et Il sera mis au courant.**

 **-C'est l'enfant de mon esclave et je viens de perdre mon padawan.**

 **-Tu enseignerais à cet enfant ?**

 **-Je ferais en sorte que Poe ne perde plus son fils. »** répondit Kylo Ren avant de partir.

La jeune femme observa son ami quitter les lieux puis elle se glissa dans un passage secret. Anastasia se faufila sans bruit à travers les couloirs cachés aux yeux de tous puis elle prit un escalier qu'elle descendit. Ses pas souples et silencieux la menèrent jusqu'à un tunnel souterrain.

Elle sortit du tunnel, qui donnait au pied de la falaise que le palais surplombait. Elle courut sous les premiers arbres de la forêt avoisinante. Là, elle se cacha derrière une souche et activa un petit hologramme qu'elle avait caché dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Le visage d'une femme d'âge mûr se dessina alors.

 **« -Bonjour, Red.**

 **-Nous devons parler de l'enfant, Général. »**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Jojen**_

Le lendemain matin, Poe reçut l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie. Deux gardes du palais avaient veillé à sa sécurité toute la nuit puis l'avaient escorté jusqu'à la demeure de Marius. Les esclaves avaient appris la veille ce qu'il était arrivé à leur maître. Tous portaient le noir mais avaient accueilli comme il se devait Anastasia, Linda et Jojen. La sœur du général Hux leur avait accordé le droit au travail minimum le temps de la période de deuil.

Lorsque Poe arriva là-bas, il croisa d'abord Martha qui servait les plats du petit déjeuner. Anastasia était déjà debout et écoutait le petit garçon lui raconter son voyage jusqu'à Naboo. L'ancien pilote s'assit silencieusement et apporta son attention sur son fils. L'enfant était son portrait craché, à la différence qu'il parlait avec un petit accent chantant que Poe n'arriva pas à identifier. Après son récit, parfois coupé par une ou deux cuillerées de céréales, Jojen tourna son regard noisette vers Poe. Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls sans sa mère.

 **« -Sia m'a dit que tu avais dressé un cheval pour son ami ?**

 **-Oui, Kylo Ren devrait le récupérer sous peu.**

 **-Je pourrais aller voir les chevaux ? »** demanda l'enfant.

 **« -Bien sûr, Poe te montrera les écuries et te présentera à Max. Tu pourrais en monter un si tu veux. Max en choisira un.**

 **-Maman a dit que je ne devais pas trop m'approcher des animaux... Juste les voir, ça me va aussi.**

 **-Pourquoi Linda ne voudrait pas que tu montes un des chevaux ?**

 **-Maman dit qu'il se passe toujours des choses étranges et pas normales quand je suis avec des animaux.**

 **-Comment ça ? Que se passe-t-il avec les animaux ? »** demanda Sia, curieuse.

 **« -Ils font toujours ce que je leur demande... Une fois... un grand m'a embêté... un chien l'a attaqué et l'a mordu au bras. C'était pour me protéger mais maman n'était pas contente.**

 **-Et ça arrive souvent ?**

 **-Un peu, oui... »** répondis l'enfant, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

Poe ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une chose pareille. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils quand Sia se leva et vient s'accroupir près de Jojen. Elle lui prit doucement le menton et l'obligea à la regarder.

 **« -Jojen. Cette discussion restera entre nous trois. D'accord ? »** Jojen hocha la tête. **« Hier, tu as prédit que j'allais casser ma chaussure. Aujourd'hui, tu me dis que tu arrives à ce que les animaux t'obéissent. Dis-moi, t'arrive-t-il d'entendre les pensées des gens autour de toi ? Peux-tu faire bouger des objets ?**

 **-Maman ne veut pas que j'en parle... »** lui répondit l'enfant.

Anastasia lui sourit en lui caressant la joue puis Poe la vit tendre une main vers la carafe de jus de fruits. L'objet trembla légèrement avant de s'élever dans les aires et verser son contenu dans un verre. La carafe se reposa lentement puis le verre glissa jusqu'à la main de la jeune femme. Elle tendit ensuite le verre plein à Poe en disant qu'elle avait vu dans son esprit qu'il appréciait les jus de fruits.

 **« -Tu vois. Je fais aussi bouger les objets, je vois parfois ce qu'il va arriver un peu plus tard et je lis dans les pensées des gens. Alors ?**

 **-Quand je m'énerve, certains objets tremblent et parfois, les gens ont mal à la tête. Maman dit que c'est mal alors je dois pas en parler et pas le faire.**

 **-Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la Force ?**

 **-Lady Hux, pourrait-on discuter ? »** les coupa Poe en se levant.

Il lança un regard insistant vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui sourit puis se redressa pour le suivre dans un recoin de la pièce. Poe lui demanda alors ce qu'elle voulait découvrir sur son fils. Anastasia soupira puis lui tendit un petit bout de papier. Poe l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de résultats d'analyses. Il lui demanda ce que tout cela signifiait.

 **« -Regardez le taux de midichlorien.**

 **-Oui et ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-Les midichloriens sont présents dans chaque organisme vivant. Mais selon le taux de présence, ils différencient les personnes dites « normales » aux personnes sensibles à la Force.**

 **-Jojen en aurait quinze milles ?**

 **-Il en faut au minimum huit milles pour entrer dans une Académie Jedi. Yoda en avait vingt milles.**

 **-Jo est...**

 **-Il semblerait. Je ne fais pas cela pour vous nuire, Poe. Jojen est un adorable petit garçon. Mais Snoke finira par le découvrir.**

 **-Ce monstre ne mettra pas la main sur mon fils. »** affirma Poe.

 **« -Ce n'est pas mon objectif et je ferais mon possible pour que Jojen puisse s'épanouir. Garde les résultats et montre-les ce soir à Kylo. Il trouvera une solution, j'en suis sûre.**

 **-Que dois-je faire d'autre ?**

 **-Ne dis rien. Pas un mot à sa mère. Pas un mot aux autres. Juste à Kylo. Maintenant, va retrouver ton fils et propose lui d'aller voir les chevaux. »**

Poe acquiesça. Il n'avait jamais eu à douter de la jeune femme. Elle s'était toujours montrée gentille envers lui et il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Il alla donc retrouver Jojen et lui demanda s'il voulait voir les écuries. L'enfant lui répondit par un large sourire et ils sortirent de la grande demeure. En chemin, Jojen glissa sa petite main dans celle de l'ancien pilote.

Malgré le deuil de tout le domaine, les palefreniers s'activaient dans la grange. Il n'y avait pas de répit quand il fallait nourrir et élever des pur-sang. Devant la sellerie, Max aboyait ses ordres quand il aperçut Poe et l'enfant. Il les accueillit par un sourire triste. Poe ne pu s'empêcher de l'enlacer. Le vieux palefrenier lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

 **« -Marius m'avait offert ma liberté mais je n'avais que lui pour famille.**

 **-Je suis désolé, Max.**

 **-Non. Maintenant, il est en paix. Sia sera une bonne maîtresse pour cette maison... et dis-moi, qui est ce petit bonhomme ?**

 **-Mon fils, Jojen. Jojen, je te présente Max.**

 **-Bonjour monsieur. »** salua poliment l'enfant, mais son regard était rivé vers une jument en pleine gestation.

 **« -Elle, petit bonhomme, c'est Étoile du Matin. La meilleure de nos juments, elle attend un petit.**

 **-Et si c'étaient des petits ?**

 **-Les juments ne font qu'un petit à chaque fois... enfin, les gestations multiples sont si rares. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle va en avoir plus d'un ? »**

Jojen lança un regard vers Poe qui lui fit un signe discret pour qu'il ne dise pas la vérité. L'enfant sourit avant de hausser les épaules et de dire qu'il la trouvait très grosse. Max éclata de rire avant de les emmener à l'extérieur pour voir les autres chevaux. Poe et Jojen passèrent la matinée près de la grange et des paddocks. L'ancien pilote de la Résistance apprécia chaque seconde passée auprès de son fils. L'enfant était intelligent, joyeux et si innocent. La veille, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital avec un bras en écharpe, l'enfant n'avait pas eu un moment de timidité. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Assis sur un petit rocher, Poe observait Jojen jouer avec un poulain lorsque Linda arriva. Ses cheveux bruns, autrefois coupés court plongeaient désormais en cascade jusqu'à ses reins. Cinq ans étaient passés mais Poe la trouva toujours aussi magnifique et se rappela leur amour d'autrefois. Linda vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Kylo Ren avait tenu sa part du contrat, à lui désormais d'honorer la sienne. Il était entièrement au Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, corps et âme.

 **« -Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ?**

 **-Prisonnier d'une mine. Et toi ?**

 **-Le Général Organa m'a trouvé une nouvelle identité. J'avais une vie tranquille comme vendeuse de pièces aérospatiales. Mais ils m'ont trouvé...**

 **-C'était à ma demande. Ma seule raison de vivre était de retrouver Jojen.**

 **-Tu dois être déçu.**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-Il est différent. Il deviendra comme eux. »** déclara Linda, une pointe de mépris dans la voix. « **Je l'ai caché durant tout ce temps, mais tu as remarqué qu'il n'était pas normal.**

 **-Il est sensible à la Force.**

 **-Un enfant déviant, oui. Tu ne sais pas, tu n'as pas vu ce dont il est capable.**

 **-Ce n'est qu'un enfant qui a besoin de repères.**

 **-Leur Suprême Leader en fera un monstre.**

 **-Jamais je ne laisserais faire une telle chose. »** jura Poe, offensé des paroles de son ancienne compagne. **« Je le protégerais.**

 **-En faisant quoi? En écartant les cuisses pour l'un des monstres de Snoke ? J'ai bien compris pourquoi tu étais dans les bonnes grâces de Kylo Ren.**

 **-Ren ne fera jamais de mal à notre fils.**

 **-Notre fils ? Poe, réfléchis cinq minutes. Tu as perdu tes droits parentaux dès lors que tu as été fait esclave. C'est mon fils, mon fardeau. Cette fille est venue chez moi, dans ma maison, avec une unité entière de Deathtroopers. Des Deathtroopers ! Je ne pensais jamais voir ces soldats d'élite. Crois-tu que je suis ici de mon plein grè ? Non. Je me force à regarder Jojen te faire des sourires et être une bête de foire pour eux.**

 **-Ne dis pas cela, Lili. »** s'emporta Poe. **« Jojen est un enfant merveilleux, plein de ressources. Sia et Kylo Ren pourraient prendre soin de lui, lui enseigner à maîtriser ce don qu'il a. Et tu te trompes, c'est aussi mon enfant. J'ai mon mot à dire !**

 **-Où étais-tu quand j'ai accouché, Poe ? Ou étais-tu quand il était malade ? Quand il a eu sa première dent ? Quand il s'est mis à marcher ? Quand il a parlé ? Quand il a commencé à attirer tous les animaux du coin ? Quand il a blessé d'autres enfants ? Tu n'étais pas là. Je l'élève seule. Il fait peur à tous ceux qui veulent entrer dans ma vie.**

 **-Alors laisse-le ici, avec moi.**

 **-J'ai juré que je prendrais soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit indépendant. »** siffla soudain Linda avant de se lever.

Poe l'observa alors marcher droit vers Jojen. Max, à quelques pas de là, protesta lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le bras et l'éloigna du poulain. Mais l'enfant ne se débattit pas malgré la grimace de douleur sur son visage. L'ancien pilote se leva alors, prêt à en découdre avec son ancienne fiancée. Le poulain hennit alors et se cabra. Les chevaux adultes, dans les paddocks voisins, l'imitèrent, bien plus menaçants. Linda se figea brusquement et se tourna vers l'enfant. L'étalon noir que Poe avait dressé, frappa contre l'épaisse rambarde de son enclos. La colère sur le visage de Linda fit rapidement place à la peur. Elle ordonna à son fils d'arrêter mais les cheveux redoublèrent d'agressivité. Poe réagit enfin en courant jusqu'à eux. Alors qu'il séparait Linda de leur fils, Poe entendit Jojen crier un prénom. Ben.

Une force invisible le traversa alors et frappa Linda de plein fouet. Celle-ci trébucha et tomba en arrière alors que les cheveux se calmaient brusquement. Poe souleva Jojen et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. L'enfant était en pleurs et ne cessait de murmurer le prénom qu'il venait de hurler. Son père tenta de le rassurer avant de faire volte-face vers la grande demeure. Au loin, il vit Anastasia courir dans leur direction, un appareil de communication holographique dans la main. Sans faire plus attention à Linda, Poe porta Jojen jusqu'à la jeune femme.

 **« -Jojen, il... je crois qu'il a utilisé la Force.**

 **-Oui, Poe.** **Et ce n'était pas pour exercice.** **Tous les Chevaliers de Ren l'ont senti au palais.**

 **-Il a dit un prénom. Ben. Qui est-ce ?**

 **-Ben ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je ne connais qu'un seul Ben, ici. C'est le vrai prénom de Kylo.**

 **-Linda lui a fait mal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais elle en horreur du fait que Jojen puisse faire ces choses...**

 **-D'accord, d'accord. Écoute-moi. »** Anastasia prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Poe. **« Je m'occupe de Linda. Toi, pars avec Jojen au palais. Va directement voir Kylo et dis-lui ce dont nous avons parlé. Ne laisse jamais Jojen seul, confie-le uniquement aux autres Chevaliers ou à Gideon. Compris ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Va, une voiture attend devant la maison. »**

Poe ne demanda pas son reste et partit rapidement vers la maison, Jojen toujours accroché à son cou. Anastasia soupira en les regardant s'éloigner. C'était toujours ainsi, dès qu'un problème était réglé, un autre apparaissait. Elle était habituée à cela depuis des années. Et elle en était toujours préparée.

Jojen resta accroché au cou de Poe tout au long du trajet. Son petit visage resta caché contre l'épaule de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans le grand hall du palais. Poe s'y était arrêté et chercha nerveusement son chemin. Kylo Ren pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans le palais. Malheureusement le palais était immense et Poe n'en avait pas visité le quart. Jojen se recula légèrement de lui et lui pointa silencieusement une direction. Poe se remit alors à courir.

Des gardes le hélèrent mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Jojen le guida jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la salle du trône. Le siège royal était installé au sommet de quelques marches. Mais Kylo Ren l'avait délaissé pour se tenir au-dessus d'une table en bois, entourée par plusieurs hommes que Poe ne connaissait pas. Gideon et un chevalier de Ren se tenaient à l'écart et furent les premiers à apercevoir Poe et son petit fardeau. Gideon vint à sa rencontre alors que le chevalier de Ren, Phobos, se glissait jusqu'à son maître pour lui glisser deux mots.

Kylo Ren se redressa immédiatement, et malgré son masque, Poe sentit son regard le fixer. Le roi de Naboo fit signe aux hommes de les laisser. Certains protestèrent et Poe comprit qu'ils étaient venus parler de la mort de la Princesse, et de son emplacement. Ren frappa la table de son poing pour les intimider et les faire fuir. Les hommes ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et partirent presque en courant alors que Kylo Ren se retournait vers son trône. Poe déposa alors Jojen. L'enfant alla directement vers Phobos et se cacha dans les plis de son grand manteau. L'ancien pilote vit alors le chevalier de Ren poser une main amicale sur la tête du petit garçon avant de lui faire signe d'aller parler à son maître.

Poe s'approcha alors jusqu'à la première marche menant au trône. Un regard par-dessus son épaule l'informa que Phobos et Gideon escortaient Jojen hors de la salle. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, Anastasia lui avait dit de faire confiance aux hommes de Kylo Ren. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Poe se mit à raconter la matinée au maître des lieux et lui répéta le conseil que lui avait donné la jeune femme.

 **« -Sia et moi craignons que ton fils soit doué, nous l'avons compris hier soir.**

 **-Il a quinze milles midichloriens. Dominus, je vous en prie... je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour qu'on me prenne Jojen. Je refuse que Snoke le transforme en...**

 **-Monstre ? »** demanda Ren, du haut de son trône en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. **« Snoke sera au courant, quoi que nous fassions. Et pour son bien, ton fils doit être formé.**

 **-Je vous en prie. Que dois-je faire ? Linda semble mépriser Jojen, je ne suis plus qu'un esclave. Jojen ne mérite pas de devoir suivre les préceptes de Snoke. »**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes puis Poe entendit Kylo Ren soupirer derrière son casque. Il le vit ensuite lever les deux mains et ôter ce dernier. Le maître des Chevaliers de Ren semblait plus pâle que d'habitude, ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux sombres. Poe avança d'un pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment Kylo Ren qui se trouvait en face de lui. C'était plutôt un homme fatigué, blessé par la perte d'un ami et d'un petit frère.

 **« -Dominus... veuillez m'excuser. Je vous parle de mes problèmes alors que vous en avez tant à gérer...**

 **-Tu me vouvoies.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Tu recommences à me vouvoyer alors que tu me tutoyais.**

 **-Je l'ai fait dans un accès de colère.**

 **-J'aimais lorsque tu me tutoyais... nous étions alors égaux... j'étais à nouveau humain.**

 **-Dominus ?**

 **-Cesse de m'appeler ainsi. »** ordonna Ren dans un soupire. **« Je suis fatigué, Poe. Snoke avait juré qu'en suivant les voies du Côté Obscur de la Force, je deviendrais puissant et que je serais libéré du poids des sentiments. Pourtant, je m'attache aux gens et leur perte me fait toujours autant souffrir. Marius m'a fait me sentir humain, j'adorais Tibérius plus que tout. Tu devrais fuir avec l'enfant. Loin. Très loin de moi. Je n'apporte que la destruction autour de moi. »**

Poe resta planté là. Il ne cessa de regarder Kylo Ren. Il comprenait sa peine. Lui aussi avait perdu des êtres chers. Après un instant, Poe s'avança encore d'un pas. Ses genoux frôlèrent ceux de son maître. Il se pencha alors et tira ce dernier pour le faire se lever. Kylo Ren était bien plus grand et imposant que lui mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

 **« -Ben. C'est le prénom que mon fils a hurlé quand sa mère lui a fait mal. Ben, c'est ton prénom. Alors non, je reste. J'ai juré de te servir corps et âme si tu le retrouvais, je tiendrais ma parole. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, telle une ombre. Tu es le seul à pouvoir sauver mon garçon. »** affirma Poe sans quitter Kylo Ren du regard.

 **« -Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais à tel point confiance.**

 **-Parce que si tu me le demandais, je serais capable de me planter un couteau dans le cœur. »** affirma Poe. **« C'est ce que tu m'as conseillé de faire si un jour, j'osais espérer quelque chose de Ben Solo. »**

Kylo Ren eut un léger mouvement de recul à ces mots. Mais Poe le retient par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Les bars forts du Chevalier de Ren l'entourèrent alors. Poe put alors sentir le parfum musqué du brun. Peu de temps après, des lèvres vinrent frôler timidement les siennes. Poe sourit avant de répondre au baiser. Celui-ci sembla durer une éternité avant que Kylo Ren se recule légèrement.

 **« -Je prendrais Jojen comme apprenti. Il recevra les enseignements des meilleurs précepteurs de Naboo et ceux de mes Chevaliers. Snoke ne mettra jamais la main sur lui. Il vivra ici, avec nous. Sia trouvera un arrangement avec sa mère.**

 **-Merci, Kylo.**

 **-Embrasse-moi encore. »**

Poe rit doucement avant d'obéir.

 _Coucou,_

 _j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _le chapitre 12 est en cours de finalisation (en correction chez Amanda A Fox)._

 _Il y aura sûrement 14 à 15 chapitres ! Je travaille déjà sur une nouvelle fanfiction qu'Amanda valide petit à petit mes idées de chapitres. Je pense aussi reprendre le fandom Avengers. Mais mes parutions vont être moins régulières dès mars, jusqu'à avril !_

 _bisous_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 : Linda**_

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Poe passait toutes ses journées auprès de Jojen. Kylo avait convoqué les meilleurs précepteurs de Naboo et les avait fait rallier le palais en à peine quelques heures. Poe ne quittait jamais son fils du regard. Dix jours après qu'il soit sorti de la Mine et passait ce pacte avec Kylo Ren, il avait enfin son enfant près de lui. Et entre les deux hommes, quelque chose avait changé. Poe ne comprenait pas vraiment le changement de comportement du maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Lui qui lui avait juré de ne jamais s'attacher et de l'aimer, était devenu plus tendre. Leur relation basée uniquement sur leurs parties de jambes en l'air ressemblait maintenant à celle d'un jeune couple...

 **« -Tu es ailleurs, Poe. »** lui dit une voix rauque et familière.

Poe releva la tête et vit son amant s'avancer. L'ancien pilote lui lança un sourire puis glissa sur le côté pour lui laisser une place sur le banc qu'il occupait. Ren continuait à avoir l'air fatigué. La vieille, une grande cérémonie avait eu lieu pour inhumer Marius. Le bras droit de Snoke s'était occupé d'organiser la cérémonie, de a à z, de la couleur du cercueil jusqu'au type de fleurs. De mémoire d'habitants de Naboo, il n'y avait pas eu d'enterrement aussi somptueux depuis la mort de l'ancienne princesse Padmé, la propre grand-mère de Ren.

 **« -Je pensais à toi, je m'inquiète de te voir aussi fatigué.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas. L'orage va bientôt s'apaiser.**

 **-Tu avais une réunion ce matin... tu n'étais plus dans la chambre à l'aube.**

 **-Nous avons incinéré le corps de Tibérius avant le lever du soleil. Les conseillers de Naboo ont ensuite voté pour savoir s'ils devaient élire une nouvelle princesse. »** lui expliqua Kylo.

Poe n'avait pas été mis au courant pour Tibérius. Il aurait aimé être présent mais il comprenait le besoin des Chevaliers de Ren de se retrouver seuls autour du corps du jeune garçon. Il demanda ensuite ce qu'avaient choisi les conseillers. Kylo soupira avant de lui répondre que puisque Snoke avait fait changer la monarchie démocratique de Naboo pour une monarchie presque absolue où Kylo Ren était le roi incontesté :

 **« -Je suis le roi, le pouvoir m'est acquis. Ils ont bien compris que je ne voulais pas épouser une gamine issue de leur noblesse.**

 **-Il n'y aura plus de mariage arrangé ?**

 **-Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est un héritier. Snoke en veut un aussi.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas. »** avoua Poe. **« Si tu dois avoir un héritier légitime, tu dois te marier...**

 **-Oui. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter. La période de deuil sur Naboo est d'une année. »** lui dit Kylo avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Poe sourit alors qu'à quelques mètres de là, son fils finissait son exercice de mathématiques. Jojen était très intelligent pour son âge. Curieux de nature, il s'intéressait à tout et ne cessait jamais de poser des questions. Le petit garçon avait aussi le don de se faire apprécier de tout le monde. Les esclaves et les serviteurs avaient déjà commencé à l'appeler le « petit maître » alors que les chevaliers de Ren l'avaient presque immédiatement adopté.

 **« -As-tu des nouvelles de Sia et de Linda ?**

 **-Oui. Sia a longuement parlé à la mère du petit. Je dois la voir tout à l'heure pour lui parler de mon projet de garder Jojen ici.**

 **-J'espère que Linda t'écoutera et acceptera de te laisser sa garde.**

 **-Je l'espère aussi. Jojen est apprécié au palais. »** affirma Kylo Ren alors que le professeur laissait l'enfant prendre une pause.

Le petit garçon rangea rapidement ses affaires puis courut vers son père et le roi de Naboo. Sans une hésitation, Jojen grimpa sur les genoux de Kylo Ren. Ce dernier, fut assez surpris par cette familiarité mais le laissa faire. Poe remit une des mèches noires derrière l'oreille de son fils avant de lui demander s'il appréciait les cours de mathématiques. Le petit garçon hocha énergiquement la tête avant de préciser qu'il préférait les cours d'histoire car ils étaient pleins de récits de grands hommes.

 **« -Voudrais-tu être un de ces hommes ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas... Maman dit toujours que je ne dois pas me faire remarquer.**

 **-As-tu déjà entendu parler des Jedi, Jo ? »** demanda Kylo.

 **« -Oui. C'étaient des gens formidables, qui luttaient pour le bien dans la galaxie. Mon préféré c'est le maître Yoda : tout petit mais très puissant.**

 **-Jojen. Tu pourrais devenir l'un d'entre eux. Tu aimerais ?**

 **-Mais ils n'existent plus. »** rétorqua l'enfant.

 **« -Tu pourrais les faire revenir. Ce que tu fais, les animaux, les visions... tu peux devenir l'un d'entre eux. J'étais comme toi avant. J'ai été formé par le dernier maître Jedi. J'ai choisi une voie différente mais je pourrais t'enseigner tout ce que je sais. Ça te dirait ?**

 **-Oui !**

 **-Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu deviennes le plus grand jedi de toute l'Histoire.**

 **-Mais alors, un jour on devra se battre si je suis un jedi et toi un méchant...**

 **-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, petit Jo. »** promit Kylo.

L'enfant afficha alors un large sourire. Il embrassa brusquement la joue du roi de Naboo avant de repartir vers son petit bureau, son enseignante d'Histoire venait d'arriver. La femme, une Twi'leks à la peau bleutée, s'inclina devant Kylo Ren puis afficha un air ravi en voyant le petit garçon assis sur sa chaise.

 **« -Bonjour Jojen, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Bien, madame. Merci.**

 **-Que voudrais-tu étudier aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir sur la création de l'Ordre Jedi ? »** demanda Jojen, ce qui fit sourire Kylo Ren.

Ce dernier prit alors la main de son amant et l'emmena hors de la pièce. Poe se laissa tirer à travers les couloirs du palais. Kylo Ren le guida jusqu'au jardin privé du palais. C'était un écrin de verdure et de fleurs multicolores. Quelques oiseaux sifflaient tranquillement autour d'une fontaine centrale. Poe et Kylo marchèrent jusqu'à elle puis le roi prit l'ancien pilote contre lui.

 **« -Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier de prendre aussi bien soin de mon garçon.**

 **-Et moi, je n'ai pas pensé à te remercier de l'amour et de la confiance que tu as pour moi.**

 **-Tu as changé ma vie, Kylo. Tu aurais pu me faire du mal, me torturer mais on s'est compris. Ça ne fait que dix jours mais tu es ma bouée de sauvetage, mon phare dans la tempête. Je me sens en sécurité auprès de toi. J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi.**

 **-J'aimerais faire bien plus.**

 **-Tu es fait déjà tant. »** souffla Poe avant d'embrasser Kylo.

Les doigts du roi glissèrent lentement sur les flancs de Poe. Celui-ci sourit avant de caler son visage contre le cou de son amant. Les mains de Kylo se faufilèrent sous le tissu de sa tunique, il frissonna, les doigts de l'ancien jedi étaient froids contre sa peau. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la nuque de l'ancien pilote. Poe se laissa faire, tout en se mordant les lèvres. Les mains de ce dernier glissèrent sur les fesses fermes de Kylo puis passèrent sur sa ceinture, qu'il défit lentement. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. L'un des Chevaliers de Ren, Seth, se tenait non loin de là.

 **« -Seth ?**

 **-Tu m'as demandé de te rappeler ton rendez-vous avec la mère de Jojen.**

 **-Merci, j'arrive.**

 **-Tu es déjà en retard.**

 **-J'ai encore quelque chose à faire. Laisse-nous. »**

Seth s'inclina avant de partir. Kylo l'observa s'éloigner puis il s'avança vers un arbre dont le tronc était entouré par du lierre. Poe le regarda faire sans un mot. Il vit alors le roi arracher une des tiges de la plante et la modeler. Lorsque Kylo se retourna vers lui, la plante était devenue un petit anneau végétal. Poe eut un mouvement de surprise.

 **« -Poe. Je… Pour beaucoup, tu n'es qu'un esclave mais pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux pas te libérer, ça risquerait de t'attirer encore des ennuis. Mais je peux te faire la promesse de te garder toujours en sécurité et de prendre soin de Jojen.**

 **-Kylo.**

 **-Je t'aime, Poe. »** souffla t-il avant de placer l'anneau fragile autour du doigt de Poe.

 **« -Je t'aime aussi. Et je te crois. Maintenant, va parler à Linda. Je ne veux plus qu'elle s'approche de Jojen. »**

Kylo l'embrassa à nouveau puis après un dernier regard s'en alla. Il arriva rapidement dans l'ancienne demeure de Marius. Sia l'accueillit et le mena directement au premier étage de la villa. Dans l'escalier, elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'aimait pas Linda.

 **« -J'ai toujours une sensation désagréable quand je suis avec elle. Elle est mauvaise, Ky'.**

 **-C'est la mère de Jojen, nous devons rester amicaux.**

 **-Elle déteste tout ce qu'on est.**

 **-Ça ira. As-tu les documents ?**

 **-Oui. »** Sia lui tendit alors un rouleau de parchemin. **« Juste une signature et Jojen sera sous ta responsabilité.**

 **-Merci, Sia.**

 **-Autre chose. Les Autres s'inquiètent de la mort de la Princesse et d'une éventuelle crise politique.**

 **-Dis-leur de ne pas s'inquiéter, s'ils restent discrets ils n'attireront pas l'attention et tout ira bien. »**

Sia s'inclina avant de laisser son ami partir seul vers la pièce où Linda se trouvait. Elle l'attendait, assise sur un fauteuil. Lorsqu'il entra dans son champ de vision, elle ne fit aucun geste. Le roi de Naboo décida alors de s'asseoir en face d'elle avant de lui tendre le parchemin.

 **« -Vous avez démontré que Jojen était un fardeau pour vous. Si vous signez ces papiers, vous en serez libéré.**

 **-Jojen est plus qu'un fardeau. Il est précieux. Très précieux, surtout pour vous.**

 **-C'est le fils de Poe et il est doué de la Force. Sa place est ici, je peux faire de lui un padawan. Il a un avenir ici.**

 **-Vous avez besoin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?**

 **-Si Poe couche avec vous, c'est pour récupérer son fils. Alors combien ?**

 **-Combien ?**

 **-Combien êtes-vous prêt à payer pour les avoir tous les deux. Je pourrais très bien faire mon offre à d'autres.**

 **-Vous voulez me vendre Jojen ? Votre fils n'est pas un animal, c'est un enfant avec de grands potentiels. »** siffla Kylo, perdant peu à peu son sang-froid en comprenant pourquoi Sia n'appréciait pas cette femme.

 **« -Pourquoi vous le confier alors qu'il pourrait être bien plus puissant auprès d'un autre ? Snoke serait prêt à me payer cher pour avoir cet enfant. J'en suis sûre.**

 **-Linda, que voulez-vous vraiment ?**

 **-Je veux un million de crédit, un vaisseau et un esclave. En échange, je partirais d'ici sans jamais revenir. Jojen sera votre fils, Poe continuera à rester sagement dans votre lit. »**

Kylo se leva précipitamment. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de cette conversation. Linda était plus que vénale. Il ne comprenait pas comment Poe avait pu l'aimer et comment Jojen avait pu survivre avec elle. Il respira fortement, essayant de se calmer alors que la colère l'envahissait.

 **« -Dites-moi, Ren. Comment est Poe ? Vous laisse-t-il lui faire tout ce que vous voulez ?**

 **-Cessez de me provoquer.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est plus qu'un esclave parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi lui ? » lui demanda Linda, en se levant de son fauteuil alors que Kylo lui tournait le dos.**

 **« -Taisez-vous.**

 **-Fait-il toujours la fille ou le laissez-vous dominer de temps en temps ? Lorsqu'il sera trop vieux, prendrez-vous mon fils dans votre lit ?**

 **-Assez ! »** hurla Kylo en se retournant.

D'un geste rapide mais précis, il la frappa violemment dans le cou. Il entendit alors le son caractéristique d'un os qui se brisait. Linda tomba mollement au sol. Sa colère s'apaisa presque aussitôt alors qu'il s'accroupissait près de la femme. Elle respirait difficilement et ses yeux paniqués le fixaient.

 **« -Je suis désolé. Mais vous avez oublié que je suis maître de Côté Obscur. Les Jedi avaient pour devise : « Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie. Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force. » De nombreuses émotions me viennent lorsqu'il s'agit de Poe et de son fils. Ces émotions mènent à la passion. Et cette passion vous a mené directement à votre mort. Je ferais tout pour eux. »** affirma t-il avant de tendre une main vers la femme immobile.

Il utilisa alors la Force pour étrangler la mère de Jojen. Sia entra précipitamment dans la pièce lorsqu'il se relevait. La jeune femme marcha jusqu'au corps inerte avant de lancer un regard plein de reproches à son ami.

 **« -Qu'as-tu fait ?**

 **-Elle voulait me vendre Jojen. Fais falsifier tes documents et débarrasse-toi d'elle.**

 **-Kylo, tu ne devais pas la tuer !**

 **-La paix est un mensonge. Seule la passion existe. La passion me confère la force. La force me confère la puissance. La puissance me confère la victoire. Et la victoire me libère de mes chaînes.**

 **-Oh, tu vas me réciter tous les mantras Sith que Snoke t'a appris ? Tu vas me dire que tu tues pour le bien de Poe ?**

 **-Nous étions d'accord, Sia. J'agis selon ma méthode.**

 **-Et que vais-je dire aux Autres ? Que vais-je Lui dire ?**

 **-Je dois rejoindre Poe et le petit. Dis-lui que ma Force grandit chaque jour. »**

Kylo ne fit pas attention aux signes d'agacements de son amie alors qu'il repartait pour le palais. Il avait agi violemment mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Lorsqu'il rentra au palais, il se dirigea directement dans ses appartements, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Une fois dans sa chambre, il y retrouva Poe. Ce dernier sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

 **« -J'étais tellement nerveux que j'ai pris une douche… Linda n'a pas été trop dure ?**

 **-Non… Sia finalise la paperasse mais Jojen est désormais sous ma responsabilité.**

 **-C'est génial.**

 **-Tu sais, parler avec Linda… ça m'a fait comprendre que je suis vraiment prêt à tout pour notre bonheur. »** déclara Kylo en s'avançant jusqu'à Poe.

Le Chevalier embrassa alors son amant avant de faire tomber sa serviette. Poe rit en sentant les bras forts de Kylo le soulever pour le poser sur le lit immense. Allongé et entièrement nu, Poe tenta de se redresser mais il fut immobilisé par la pression de Force que Kylo exerça sur lui. Il observa alors le roi de Naboo se déshabiller rapidement.

 **« -Kylo, vas-tu me laisser immobile ?**

 **-Non, je vais innover.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-N'en as-tu pas marre que je sois toujours au-dessus ? »** demanda Kylo avant de le tirer vers le bord du lit où il s'agenouilla.

Poe hoqueta en sentant les lèvres de Kylo se poser sur son sexe. Les doigts experts de ce dernier s'activèrent au niveau de son entrejambe, il lui caressa les cuisses puis l'aine avant de glisser contre son pénis. Poe durcit presque aussitôt alors que la langue de son amant venait jouer sur ses bourses. Il se cambra alors que la bouche de Kylo venait capturer sa virilité. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi : Kylo prenait des initiatives sensuelles et engageait les préliminaires. Poe sourit tout en fermant les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Une fois qu'il fut assez dur au goût de Kylo, celui-ci se releva et vient s'allonger contre le flanc de l'ancien pilote. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent et Poe fit glisser sa main contre la virilité gonflée de Kylo.  
 **« -J'ai envie de toi, en moi. »** souffla le roi de Naboo à son oreille.  
Le cœur de Poe rata un battement avant d'accélérer. Il sourit bêtement en sentant les mains fermes de Kylo l'attirer sur lui. Il se glissa entre ses cuisses musclées et embrassa langoureusement son amant. Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour avec la plus grande douceur.

 _Coucou,_  
 _j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci pour vos reviews. Il y aura normalement 15 chapitres au total. À bientôt pour la suite !_  
 _bisous_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Snoke**_

Le lendemain matin, Kylo Ren se réveilla en sentant un poids bouger dans le lit. Il ouvrit un œil, son corps était bloqué par le poids de Poe, blottit contre lui. Profondément endormi, l'ancien pilote avait passé l'un de ses bras sur le ventre de Kylo, alors que sa tête reposait sur son torse et qu'une de ses jambes reposait entre les siennes. L'ancien padawan se redressa lentement pour ne pas réveiller son amant et vit la petite silhouette de Jojen au pied du lit.

 **« -Jojen, que fais-tu ici ?**

 **-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je peux rester ?**

 **-Ton père dort comme un loir… allez, viens par ici. »** l'invita Kylo, en lui montrant l'espace libre à côté de lui.

Le petit garçon se lova contre lui. Kylo sourit tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Jojen rit, ce qui réveilla son père. Poe grogna avant de rouler sur le dos. Kylo et Jojen le regardèrent en silence. L'ancien pilote prit alors conscience des deux paires d'yeux posées sur lui. Les neurones encore embrumés, il embrassa Kylo avant de se tourner vers son fils et lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans leur lit. Le petit garçon lui expliqua que Kylo avait accepté qu'il reste.  
 **« -Ton fils n'arrivait pas à dormir.** **-On dirait que vous vous entendez plutôt bien tous les deux. Je vais presque devenir jaloux.** **-Hier soir, Seth et Agron ont dit que Kylo est devenu comme toi, mon deuxième papa.** **-Donc, on devient vraiment une petite famille ? »** demanda Poe. **« -Attends que je réfléchisse. Dis-moi si je me trompe, Jojen. Ton père m'aime. Je l'aime. Tu es son fils biologique. Je t'ai adopté. Donc, le résultat est bien qu'on commence à former une famille.** **-Oui ! »** s'exclama le petit garçon. **« -Poe, je ferais tout pour toi. Et je prendrais toujours soin de Jojen. Je te le jure. »**  
Poe sourit avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son amant. Il sentit les bras de Kylo l'entouraient quand la porte s'ouvrit. Jojen sursauta à leurs côtés alors qu'un homme entrait dans la chambre. Son uniforme noir était typique de celui des officiers du Premier-Ordre. Le Chevalier de Ren grogna de mécontentement avant de sortir du lit. Simplement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement, Kylo enfila rapidement un pantalon puis une tunique avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant.  
 **« -Capitaine Tanaka… que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ?** **-Le Suprême Leader m'envoie vous quérir, seigneur.** **-Snoke souhaite me voir ?** **-Vous, l'esclave et l'enfant, seigneur. »** précisa l'officier.  
Poe, qui observait la scène en tenant son fils près de lui, vit la surprise sur le visage de son compagnon. Kylo se dirigea alors vers le balcon et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Un gigantesque vaisseau se tenait en orbite au-dessus du palais. Kylo serra les poings avant de revenir dans la chambre. Il fit signe à Jojen de le rejoindre puis lui demanda de quitter la chambre pour trouver les autres Chevaliers de Ren. Une fois l'enfant sorti, et Poe hors du lit, Kylo Ren se positionna en face du capitaine. Il le toisa d'un regard noir.  
 **« -Que veut Snoke ?** **-Il sait que l'enfant est sensible à la Force et que vous l'avez pris sous votre aile. Il veut voir l'enfant de ses propres yeux.** **-Quand ?** **-Immédiatement.** **-Sortez d'ici, capitaine. »** ordonna froidement Kylo.  
L'officier fit claquer ses talons avant de sortir de la pièce. Inquiet, Poe se précipita contre Kylo. Ce dernier l'enlaça tendrement et déposa sur son front un baiser chaste.  
 **« -Je refuse que Snoke s'approche de Jojen.** **-Nous n'avons pas le choix.** **-Kylo, s'il te plaît !** **-Poe, nous n'avons pas le choix. Fais-moi confiance et ne fais pas d'esclandre.** **-C'est mon fils !** **-Jojen est aussi mon protégé, mon nouvel apprenti et mon fils adoptif. Poe, s'il te plaît. »**  
L'ancien pilote fit la moue avant de partir s'habiller. Une heure plus tard, ils prenaient une navette, avec Jojen et plusieurs Chevaliers de Ren. Tous étaient silencieux durant le trajet. Une fois arrivés dans le vaisseau du Suprême Leader, ils furent accueillis par un cortège de Stormtroopers et le général Hux. Le rouquin salua froidement Kylo Ren avant de le guider jusqu'à la salle où trônait Snoke. La pièce était peu éclairée mais Poe remarqua immédiatement son vaste volume. Jojen se serra encore plus contre lui alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le dirigeant tyrannique de la galaxie.  
La silhouette fine mais très grande du Suprême Leader les dominait froidement. Ses petits yeux noirs fixaient silencieusement son ancien apprenti. Arrivés à quelques mètres de lui, les Chevaliers de Ren s'agenouillèrent. Snoke prit une longue inspiration avant de congédier presque la totalité des personnes présentes. Il ne voulait garder que ses deux bras droits, l'enfant et son père.  
 **« -Mes espions m'ont appris que tu avais mis la main sur un enfant prometteur. Le fils d'un ancien résistant que tu as fini par mettre dans ton lit.** **-Maître, je…** **-Silence. Imagine ma peine lorsque j'ai appris la mort de ton enfant à naître puis ma surprise quand l'on m'a chuchoté que tu avais adopté le rejeton du pilote préféré de ta mère. Tu dois avoir un véritable héritier, non un bâtard. »** affirma Snoke, ce qui sortit brutalement Poe de ses gonds. L'ancien pilote s'avança sans que Kylo Ren puisse le retenir. **« -Mon fils n'est pas un bâtard! Comment osez-vous ?** **-Voyez, Suprême Leader. J'avais raison de vous prévenir de la présence néfaste de ce rebelle dans l'entourage de Ren. »** siffla le général Hux. **« Ren est bien trop laxiste envers son esclave de lit.** **-Assez, Hux. »** gronda Kylo Ren en se plaçant entre lui et Poe. **« Jojen, va rejoindre mes Chevaliers. »**  
L'enfant ne demanda pas son reste en sortit en courant. Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné, Ren rapporta son attention vers le général Hux. Il fit quelques pas vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Mais ceci fit rire le rouquin. Ce dernier l'imita et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec son rival de toujours. Il lui demanda alors ce qu'il allait faire.  
 **« -Vas-tu me tuer, Ren ? Comme tu as tué ta femme et la mère du mioche ?** **-Arrête ça.** **-Comment l'as-tu tué d'ailleurs ? Un coup de sabre ? Un éclair ? Tu l'as étouffé peut-être ?** **-De quoi parle-t-il ? »** demanda alors Poe, perdu. **« -Oh ! Alors ta putain n'est pas complice de ce meurtre ? Il n'est même pas au courant que son fils est orphelin ? Dis-lui donc, Ren.** **-Tu as tué Linda ?** » questionna Poe, d'une voix presque inaudible.  
Kylo se tourna lentement vers Poe. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, trop rapidement. Et l'air semblait entrer difficilement dans ses poumons. Il tenta de trouver les mots mais il bégaya presque. Le sang de l'ancien pilote ne fit alors qu'un tour. Il se précipita contre son amant. Mais au moment où son poing se levait pour le frapper, Poe fut projeté en arrière. Il s'effondra au sol alors que Kylo Ren se précipitait vers lui, une inquiétude lisible sur le visage. Le grand brun voulut l'aider à se relever mais Poe rejeta son aide. Sans un mot, l'ancien pilote se releva difficilement.  
 **« -Kylo, laisse ton esclave rejoindre ton escorte. J'ai un grand projet pour toi. »** annonça Snoke comme si rien n'était.

Kylo vit alors Poe prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la situation. Poe lui en voulait, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Mais cela risquait de nuire à leur relation. Pourtant, malgré son mal aise, Kylo Ren se reprit lorsqu'il sentit son maître s'approcher de lui. Il se tourna lentement pour lui faire face.

 **« -Hux a raison, tu laisses trop de liberté à cet esclave. N'oublie pas qu'il reste un ancien résistant. Tu devrais le faire tuer.**

 **-Il m'est utile, maître. Et Jojen est trop jeune, il a besoin de son père biologique.**

 **-Soit, ils sont à toi. Mais je m'atteins qu'il te faut un véritable héritier.**

 **-Qu'avez-vous en tête, maître ?**

 **-Suis-moi. »**

Kylo suivit silencieusement Snoke. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes avant d'arriver dans la zone la plus sécurisée du vaisseau. En cinq ans, Kylo n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il pensait entrer dans les appartements privés du Suprême Leader mais l'aspect des couloirs austères lui fit comprendre qu'il se trompait lourdement. Après un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte très sécurisée.

 **« -J'ai toujours su que la Princesse de Naboo te donnerait une piètre descendance. Après une longue réflexion, je pense que mon invitée d'honneur sera une mère porteuse prodigieuse pour ton héritier. Entre et fais en sorte de remplir son ventre.**

 **-Qui est-ce ?**

 **-Oh, tu la reconnaîtras. Ses geôliers l'ont laissé dans son coma artificiel, elle ne te résistera pas. Elle a aussi reçu un traitement de fertilité. Si tu te montres à la hauteur, nous fêterons bientôt la naissance d'une nouvelle lignée. »**

Les lèvres presque invisibles de Snoke s'étirèrent de satisfaction avant qu'il s'en aille, laissant Kylo Ren seul devant l'entrée. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration. Il commençait vraiment à s'agacer de la situation. Poe était loin de lui, furieux, et lui devait obéir sans rechigner à Snoke. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'entrer dans cette salle et de faire ce que son maître lui ordonnait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Kylo Ren ouvrit alors la porte et entra.

Il se figea brutalement alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui. La pièce était austère, la lumière projetait une lumière blanche au centre de la salle où une jeune femme était allongée, les bras et les jambes écartés par des liens. Snoke n'avait pas menti, il la reconnut immédiatement. Ses cheveux bruns étaient encore plus longs que dans ses souvenirs. Près du lit spartiate, Kylo remarqua une boîte de mouchoirs et un flacon de lubrifiant. Le Premier-Ordre avait donc prévu ce moment.

Kylo Ren soupira à nouveau avant de s'approcher davantage de la jeune femme. Il ôta lentement son lourd manteau. Le corps de la jeune femme était simplement couvert d'un petit bout de tissu qui cachait son buste jusqu'à ses genoux. La main tremblante, il tira sur le tissu pour dévoiler le corps nu. Il n'avait jamais aimé les femmes, malgré son mariage raté, mais il devait avouer qu'elle avait de jolies formes. Kylo Ren se dévêtit lentement puis monta à genoux sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il se remémora les courbes plus masculines de son amant. Ses longs doigts glissèrent vers son bas-ventre. Il devait obéir. Il devait finir cette besogne.

Il se remémora les gémissements sensuels de Poe lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur chambre. Les yeux clos, il sentit son membre durcir grâce à ses souvenirs. Il aimait et désirait l'ancien pilote plus que tout au monde. Sa passion pour Poe l'avait fait faire des folies. Et alors qu'il faisait couler le liquide froid et lubrifiant sur ses doigts, il se répéta le premier mantra Sith que Snoke lui avait appris :

 **« -La paix est un mensonge. Seule la passion existe. La passion me confère la force. La force me confère la puissance. La puissance me confère la victoire. Et la victoire me libère de mes chaînes. »**

Il se le répéta à de nombreuses reprises mais sa voix semblait comme dépourvue de vie. De dégoût, il finit rapidement sa tâche avant de s'éloigner le plus possible du corps inerte. Son dos heurta brusquement le mur en acier. Là, ses jambes cédèrent. Il resta de longues minutes assis à même le sol, ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

 **« -Je pensais être libre, tu sais ? Mais je suis comme toi. Un pantin entre des mains démoniaques. Toute ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge. Poe est ma passion mais elle me dévore et me rends fou. Je n'ai rien d'un jedi ou d'un puissant sith. Je n'ai rien gagné à cette vie... »**

Kylo soupira avant de trouver la force de se relever. Il se rhabilla rapidement mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme. Trois grands pas plus tard, il était près d'elle. Il attrapa le drap fin et recouvrit son corps. Puis, soigneusement, il recoiffa ses longs cheveux.

 **« -Pardonne-moi. Je te demande pardon, ma toute petite pilleuse. »**

 _Coucou,_

 _j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Le chapitre 15 sera écrit dans le weekend, et sera normalement le dernier._

 _Big bisous a tout le monde !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou,_

 _je pense m'être fait des ennemis depuis le dernier chapitre…_

 _Du coup, voilà le douzième chapitre. Après écriture du chapitre 15, il y aura finalement 16 chapitres !_

 _je vous aime_

 _bisous_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_ _ **2 :**_ _ **L'ancien Code**_

Kylo Ren rejoignit ses Chevaliers, Poe et Jojen dans le hangar où était stationné leur vaisseau. Il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit son amant à l'écart de ses hommes. Poe portait son fils dans ses bras, son visage était enfoui contre le petit cou de l'enfant. Lorsque Kylo s'approcha, il fut retenu par l'un de ses Chevaliers. Ce dernier lui murmura que Poe les avait rejoint, visiblement très en colère contre eux. Depuis, il se tenait à l'écart et les ignorait totalement. Kylo hocha alors la tête et lui ordonna de monter dans le vaisseau avec les autres. Le Chevalier obéit silencieusement.

Une fois seul, Kylo se tourna vers son compagnon et l'enfant. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Jojen se redressa rapidement contre le torse de son père. Il afficha un sourire radieux lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Kylo. Celui-ci lui lança un petit sourire timide.

 **« -Jojen, pourrais-tu monter dans le vaisseau et nous attendre. Ton père et moi, nous devons parler. »**

L'enfant gesticula alors pour que son père le repose sur le sol. Il fila rapidement dans le vaisseau. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Kylo s'approcha davantage de Poe mais celui-ci lui lança un regard noir. Le roi de Naboo soupira alors.

 **« -Poe, s'il te plaît…**

 **-Tu as tué la mère de mon fils et tu veux que je te fasse confiance ? Tu es un monstre, un menteur, un assassin…**

 **-Si tu me laissais t'expliquer ?**

 **-Pour que tu me mentes encore ? J'ai été stupide de croire que tu pouvais changer ! Sur quoi d'autres tu as bien pu me mentir, hein ? »** demanda Poe, furieux.

 **« -Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir mais partons d'ici. Je t'en prie, Poe.**

 **-Tu vas tout me dire et je jugerais par moi-même si je peux encore te faire confiance.**

 **-Marché conclu. »**

Poe serra les poings. Il en voulait énormément à Kylo. Mais il voulait aussi et surtout partir de cet endroit, loin de Snoke. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la rampe du vaisseau, Kylo Ren sur ses talons. Une fois dans le vaisseau, il resta près de la sortie et fixa son amant, toujours aussi furieux. Kylo enclencha la fermeture de la rampe et ordonna au pilote de retourner vers le palais. Après quoi, il se plaça devant l'ancien pilote. Les moteurs du vaisseau vibrèrent alors que Poe lui demandait sur quoi d'autre il lui avait menti.

 **« -Je ne t'ai pas menti sur beaucoup de choses, Poe. Je t'aime, je veux vraiment te protéger et prendre soin de Jojen. Mais si tu souhaites tout savoir… tu n'es pas le seul à avoir survécu à ce que Snoke a appelé la Purge.**

 **-La Purge ? Il nous a massacrés, oui.**

 **-Des résistants ont survécu et nous ont échappé. Mais tu dois savoir que Snoke en garde un en particulier… Rey est vivante.**

 **-Rey ?! »** s'exclama Poe, choqué.

 **« -Oui. Snoke ne l'a pas tué. Il la garde prisonnière. Après que tu sois parti, il m'a annoncé qu'il avait un nouveau plan me concernant. Il veut qu'elle porte un enfant de moi…**

 **-Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! Snoke est un malade !**

 **-Poe, je t'en prie…**

 **-Et toi ? Rey, tu lui as fait du mal ? Est-ce que tu l'as touché ? »** demanda Poe mais il n'attendit pas la réponse de Kylo **. « Tu as osé ?!**

 **-Poe, s'il te plaît…**

 **-Ne m'approche pas ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »**

Poe repoussa Kylo avant de rejoindre son fils près du cockpit. Le reste du voyage se passa en silence. Les autres Chevaliers restèrent muets, ils avaient bien entendu la conversation des deux amants et ne savaient pas où se mettre. Lorsque le vaisseau se posa devant le hangar du palais, ils furent les premiers à sortir. Poe prit Jojen dans ses bras et les suivit sans adresser un mot ou un regard à Kylo Ren. Ce dernier se prit le visage entre les mains et resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

Il ne se redressa qu'en sentant une présence près de lui. Sia se tenait à l'entrée du vaisseau. D'un simple coup d'œil, il sut qu'elle avait déjà eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé. Hux avait dû se moquer de sa tourmente… la jeune femme lui sourit doucement avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle fit ensuite signe au pilote de les laisser.

 **« -Tu veux en parler ?**

 **-Poe m'en veut, que puis-je dire de plus ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas comment Armitage a su pour Linda… il m'a tout raconté. Il semblait si heureux de ton embarras.**

 **-Embarras ? Poe ne veut plus que je l'approche, il me voit comme un monstre. J'ai du toucher cette pauvre fille…**

 **-Je suis désolée, Ben. Désolée que ton bonheur avec Poe tourne ainsi. Désolée pour la pilleuse. Mais nous devons donc agir plus rapidement que prévu.**

 **-Que veux-tu dire ? »** demanda Kylo Ren.

 **« -Snoke a bien drogué la fille. À coup sûr qu'elle portera un enfant… Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser plus longtemps entre les mains de Snoke. Et Poe, nous avons besoin de lui. Je dois te prévenir que nous allons agir avant demain. Nous devons régler tous les problèmes…**

 **-Je refuse qu'on me prenne Poe et Jojen. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux. »**

Sia ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Elle préféra l'enlacer un instant avant de lui conseiller de rejoindre Poe. Kylo Ren lui embrassa le front avant de sortir du vaisseau. Ses pas le ramenèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, où il fut heureux de trouver Poe. L'ancien pilote était en train de ranger quelques affaires. Kylo s'approcha lentement.

 **« -Poe ? Pourrait-on discuter ?**

 **-Pourquoi ? Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Dominus.**

 **-Dominus ? Poe, il n'y a plus de ça entre nous.**

 **-Si. C'est fini. Nous avons passé un accord, vous deviez trouver Jojen et je devais écarter les cuisses. Mais en tuant Linda, vous m'avez pris mon enfant. Vous êtes un monstre à qui je suis attaché si je veux que mon garçon survive. »**

Ses paroles blessèrent Kylo Ren. Il comprenait la colère de son compagnon mais il ne supportait pas que Poe le rejette de la sorte. Il serra les poings et la mâchoire pour se calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Une voix profonde lui chuchotait de remettre à sa place, de lui rappeler qui commandait. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, Kylo Ren fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Poe. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut violent. Poe tenta de le repousser.

Kylo grogna avant de le pousser vers le lit, alors que Poe continuait à se débattre. Il essayait de se dégager mais la poigne du Chevalier était bien trop forte sur son bras. Kylo le relâcha pour le faire basculer sur le matelas. Mais lorsqu'il voulut fondre sur Poe, Ben reçut un violent coup sur la tête. Son champ de vision s'obscurcit brusquement sous le choc. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Poe se tenait à côté du lit, un des chandeliers dans les mains. Incrédule, Kylo se massa la tempe et remarqua qu'il saignait.

 **« -Je ne suis plus ton jouet, Ren. Tu voulais me violer comme tu l'as fait avec Rey ?**

 **-Sors…**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Sors d'ici ! Va-t'en ! »** s'énerva Kylo Ren, toujours sur le lit.

Poe sentit la fureur du Chevalier de Ren le frappait en plein fouet. Il posa le chandelier et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à son geste ni à sa gravité. Aveuglé par sa colère, il avait vu rouge quand Kylo Ren l'avait embrassé. Il avait attrapé le premier objet venue. Prenant conscience de son geste fou, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il courut à travers les couloirs du palais.

Mais sa course folle s'arrêta brusquement à la croisée entre deux couloirs. Un homme masqué lui sauta dessus. Il tenta de crier mais on lui mit un bout de tissu sur la bouche et le nez. Poe se sentit alors patraque. Il cessa brusquement de se débattre alors que deux autres hommes masqués venaient les entourer. Poe se sentit soulever puis sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Kylo Ren resta plusieurs heures dans la chambre. Il nettoya la plaie que Poe lui avait infligée puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sa colère retomba rapidement et il réfléchit sur ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Mais il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir revenir l'ancien pilote. Il décida de quitter sa chambre et de partir à sa recherche. Il ordonna même à ses gardes et à plusieurs serviteurs de chercher son amant.

Il vit alors Sia se faufiler entre des colonnes. Après un échange de regards, il la suivit. La jeune femme l'attendit derrière l'une des colonnes. Elle portait une longue cape noire sous laquelle elle avait choisi un corset en cuir bordeaux et un pantalon sombre. À la ceinture, Kylo remarqua qu'elle portait son fouet laser et un pistolet blaster.

 **« -Où est-il ?**

 **-En sécurité. Je veillerais sur lui, je te le promets.**

 **-Alors tu me le reprends ? Et Jojen ?**

 **-Le petit reste ici. Il a trop besoin de toi. Je dois retourner auprès d'Elle avant de prendre un vaisseau pour rejoindre mon frère. Prends soin de temps, Ben. Que la Force soit avec toi. »**

Elle posa une main amicale sur son épaule avant de disparaître. Kylo lâcha alors prise et hurla. Un champ de force se dégagea autour de lui et déplaça les meubles sur plusieurs centimètres. Il attrapa alors son sabre laser et l'activa. Il déchargea alors toute sa colère et sa peine contre les objets autour de lui. Il fallut l'intervention de deux de ses Chevaliers pour qu'il se calme. À genoux sur le sol, haletant et transpirant, il reprit son souffle alors que Seth et Gideon s'approchaient de lui.

Le majordome de Kylo Ren s'agenouilla auprès de son maître et le prit dans ses bras. Il le réconforta comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant puis il prit son menton entre ses doigts. Son regard ridé plongea dans les yeux noirs de Kylo Ren.

 **« -Je sais, majesté. Vous avez l'impression qu'une partie de votre âme vous a été arraché. Mais vous vous trompez. Le pilote va bien, il est en lieu sûr, près de ses amis. Et il reste l'enfant. Il vous aime tant, il a besoin de vous comme vous avez besoin de lui. Chérissez-le, majesté. Protégez-le et apprenez-lui l'ancien code. »**

Kylo Ren hocha lentement la tête avant de se relever. Il réajusta sa tenue avant de se diriger vers la chambre de l'enfant. Jojen se tenait près de la fenêtre et regardait deux oiseaux se chamailler sur une branche non loin. Il se tourna vers Kylo Ren lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Jojen se jeta dans les bras de l'adulte, le visage brusquement baigné de larmes.

 **« -Ne pleure pas, Jojen. Je t'en prie.**

 **-Papa est parti et tu es si triste…**

 **-Il reviendra, je te le promets. Et je suis triste parce qu'il me manque.**

 **-Pourquoi il est parti ?**

 **-Des gens ont besoin de lui. Vraiment besoin de lui. »** lui expliqua Kylo en le serrant encore plus contre lui. **« Jojen, je voudrais t'emmener quelque part. Tu veux bien ?**

 **-Oui. Où ?**

 **-Dans un temple. »**

Kylo Ren porta Jojen pendant de longues minutes. Ils traversèrent le palais puis sortirent dans les jardins. Dans un bosquet, Kylo Ren dévoila grâce à la Force une large cavité, cachée par la végétation. Ils descendirent un escalier, creusé à même la terre et la roche. Jojen frissonna et se lova encore plus contre le torse rassurant du roi.

Après quoi, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle souterraine. Kylo Ren poussa alors l'enfant et lui prit la main pour le guider jusqu'à un grand autel en pierres sculptées. Il expliqua ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien temple jedi, découvert par les chevaliers de Ren. Il laissa Jojen observer la pierre et la toucher puis il passa derrière l'autel. Lorsqu'il revient vers l'enfant, il portait une boîte en bois, qu'il ouvrit.

 **« -Jojen, voilà deux ouvrages importants. Le manuel du Jedi, que de nombreux padawans et célèbres jedi ont eu entre les mains, et le Livre du Sith, un recueil d'ouvrages rédigés par de puissants seigneurs noirs. Je veux que tu les aies. Lis-les, apprends de chacun. »** lui dit Kylo Ren.

Jojen prit les deux livres et ouvrit le premier, à la couverture grise. Il lut alors à haute voix les premières lignes :

 **« - Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie. Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force. » Les petits doigts de Jojen glissèrent sur le papier ancien et les mots inscrits à l'encre noire. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **-Ce sont les lois Jedi. La première phrase veut dire que tu as le droit d'avoir des émotions mais que tu ne dois pas te laisser guider par celles-ci. Tu dois être raisonné et réfléchi. « Il y a la connaissance » : tu dois être préparé à surmonter n'importe quoi grâce à la connaissance et le savoir. La troisième phrase signifie que tu dois avoir une attitude pacifique et privilégier une approche sans combat, être patient. Une vie ne doit pas être sacrifiée sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Tu comprends ? » Jojen hocha vivement la tête. « Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie : les jedi doivent travailler en équipe et se protéger les uns les autres. La dernière phrase, ça veut dire que lorsque la vie quitte un être, l'individu retourne à la Force pour l'enrichir et devenir une partie de l'univers qui nous entoure.**

 **-Alors maman est avec nous ?**

 **-Comment ?**

 **-Maman est morte, tu l'as empêché de nous faire du mal… Papa n'a pas dû le comprendre, c'est pour ça qu'il était en colère.**

 **-Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute. Mais je te jure que je vais prendre soin de toi, je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Je te guiderais sur le droit chemin et t'aiderais à t'élever au plus haut.**

 **-Je te rendrais fier, père. »** affirma le petit garçon.

Kylo Ren sourit avant de le serrer contre lui. Il adorait ce petit être qui était désormais tout pour lui.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13 : Résister**_

Un sac avait été mis sur sa tête mais il avait rapidement compris qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un petit vaisseau typique de Naboo. Les pieds et les mains liés, il avait tenté de communiquer avec ses agresseurs mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas répondu. Il avait alors attendu de longues minutes, de longues heures d'ailleurs. Il en avait profité pour réfléchir. Ces agresseurs ne pouvaient pas être à la solde de Kylo Ren. Sinon il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Il avait alors imaginé le Premier-Ordre mais il aurait été emmené dans le vaisseau-mère pas dans un petit coucou local…

Et puis, il pensa à son fils. Jojen. Où était-il ? Était-il en sécurité ? Kylo Ren était-il auprès de lui ? S'en était-il débarrassé ? Jojen avait-il remarqué la disparition de son père ? Non, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis assez longtemps et il finirait par l'oublier. Kylo Ren était-il au courant de son enlèvement ? Était-il à sa recherche ?

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le vaisseau se posa. Des mains puissantes le soulevèrent et le tirèrent à l'extérieur. Poe tenta de se dégager mais on le frappa dans les côtes. Le souffle court, il cessa de se débattre. Il marcha plusieurs mètres avant d'entrer dans un bâtiment, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa à cause de la différence de luminosité. On le tira encore pendant une dizaine de minutes. Il manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Puis, on le fit soudainement s'asseoir sur une chaise métallique, à laquelle on l'attacha avant de lui retirer le sac en toile qui enveloppait sa tête.

Poe mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'éclairage blanc qui agressait ses pupilles. Une fois ses esprits clairs, il observa rapidement la pièce. Les murs étaient à la fois en pierre et en béton, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres mais des traces d'humidité. Un sous-sol. Mais surtout, ce qui le frappa, fut une peinture blanche sur l'un des murs. Le symbole de la Résistance. Poe se figea alors qu'une femme sortait de l'ombre.

 **« -Bon retour parmi nous, commandant.**

 **-Général ? »**

Poe était abasourdi. Malgré quelques rides en plus et des cheveux bien plus blancs qu'avant, le général Organa se tenait devant lui, son habituel sourire maternel aux lèvres. Les hommes autour d'eux parlèrent mais il n'écouta pas. Son regard était fixé sur la femme qu'il idolâtrait depuis son enfance. Un résistant lui enleva ses entraves mais il ne réagit toujours pas. Il sursauta pourtant quand le général Organa claqua des doigts en face de son visage.

 **« -Poe, avez-vous écoutez ?**

 **-Non… vous êtes vivante…**

 **-Oui, j'ai pu échapper à l'explosion de notre flotte. Il a été assez facile de me faire passer pour morte, afin d'agir dans l'ombre.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ? Les autres ont tous été capturés… ils se sont fait tuer…**

 **-Nous avons vu nos forces grandement diminuer. Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes pour les sauver. Mais nous avons reçu des aides inattendues, ce qui nous a permis de reformer nos troupes. »** lui expliqua calmement la femme.

 **« -Jojen ? Avez-vous pris mon fils ? Kylo Ren lui fera du mal. Il était si en colère contre moi.**

 **-Nous n'avons pas enlevé Jojen. Nous le savons en sécurité au palais de Naboo. Mon fils prendre soin de lui. Je suis navrée de vous avoir une nouvelle fois séparés.**

 **-Non, non, non. Ren se vengera sur Jojen !**

 **-Non, Poe. Ben va prendre s'occuper de Jojen.**

 **-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? Il a tué sa femme, Linda…**

 **-Parce que Sia les surveille et nous tient informés de tout.**

 **-Sia ? »**

Poe était abasourdi d'entendre le prénom de la jeune femme. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle travaillait pour la Résistance. Un résistant lui expliqua alors qu'elle était un agent infiltré depuis des années et que c'était grâce à elle que le Premier-Ordre était venu à la Mine. Tout devient alors clair pour lui. Sia tirait les ficelles depuis le début. C'est elle qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Kylo, elle qui avait retrouvé Jojen et Linda. Mais quelque chose lui trotta alors dans la tête. Il se tourna vers la mère de Kylo et lui posa LA question : sait-il ?

 **« -Oui, Ben est au courant que nous nous cachons sur Naboo. Après la mort de son père, il a compris que Snoke le manipulait. Lui et ses chevaliers travaillent avec Sia. Il savait que nous voulions vous retrouver mais pas que nous agirons aussi rapidement. Sia nous a avertis qu'il tenait fortement à vous. C'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas enlevé Jojen. Il devait avoir quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher.**

 **-Et Rey ? Il m'a dit qu'elle était vivante.**

 **-Oui, nous avons envoyé un commando la récupérer. Elle sera bientôt en sécurité.**

 **-Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ? J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir. »**

Le général Organa hocha la tête et demanda à un résistant d'accompagner Poe dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Une fois seul dans une chambre assez spartiate, meublée d'un lit simple, d'un petit bureau, d'une chaise et d'un coin toilette, il se précipita vers le cabinet. Il vomit durant de longues minutes. Puis il s'effondra contre le mur à côté de lui. Là, il laissa les larmes envahirent son visage. Son monde était en train de s'effondrer. Il n'avait pas fait confiance à Kylo Ren, il l'avait vu comme un monstre, un assassin alors qu'il résistait à sa façon. Poe prenait conscience qu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie et l'occasion de voir grandir son enfant.

Les résistants le laissèrent tranquille durant les heures qui suivirent. Le général Organa lui apporta personnellement son plateau-repas. Elle profita de cette occasion pour tenter de réconforter l'ancien pilote. Mais il resta silencieux et ne mangea presque pas. La nuit tomba rapidement. Il se glissa sans envie sous les draps épais du lit. Poe ne réussit pas à dormir. Il pensa et repensa à Kylo et Jojen. Et puis il y avait ce commando envoyé pour récupérer Rey. Dans quel état serait-elle ? Qu'est-ce que Snoke lui avait fait ? Était-elle enceinte de Kylo ?

Le lendemain matin, Poe prit son courage à deux mains et sortit enfin de sa chambre. Le teint pâle et de grands cernes noirs marquaient son visage. Il se perdit à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver la salle de commandement. Les résistants étaient en effervescence. Poe entendit alors plusieurs d'entre eux dire que le commando était de retour, après plusieurs heures de fuite pour semer les troupes du Premier-Ordre. L'ancien pilote demanda alors où il pouvait trouver le général Organa et ce commando. On lui répondit d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Il y trouva plusieurs officiers de la Résistance et la mère de Kylo. Tous étaient agglutinés devant une porte close. Poe entendit alors que la jeune femme avait été plongée durant sa détention dans un coma artificiel et qu'elle en sortait peu à peu. Les médecins l'auscultaient en ce moment même. L'un d'eux finit par sortir, Poe aperçut alors Rey allongée dans un lit blanc. Elle semblait en bonne santé.

 **« -Général, Rey n'est pas blessée ni malade. Toutefois, les tests sanguins montrent une anomalie.**

 **-Laquelle ?**

 **-Ils sont positifs concernant une éventuelle grossesse. Elle l'est, semble-t-il, depuis peu. »**

Cette annonce fut comme un coup de tonnerre. Les résistants présents, choqués par cette annonce, se lancèrent dans un grand débat. Ne faisant pas attention à lui, Poe en profita pour se faufiler dans la pièce où Rey se trouvait. Celle-ci l'aperçut rapidement. Elle fut ravie de le voir et l'accueillit les bras ouverts. Poe ne se fit pas prier et alla rapidement l'enlacer. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que Rey ne lui demande de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

 **« -Rey, tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?**

 **-Je me souviens d'une bataille sur Ahch-To. Les Chevaliers de Ren sont arrivés de nulle part. Maître Luke m'a dit d'aller sur les hauteurs… Kylo Ren et les autres l'ont encerclé… Ren l'a… il l'a tué… et puis ils s'en sont pris à moi… je me souviens d'une décharge électrique dans mon dos. Et le trou noir.**

 **-Rey. C'était il y a cinq ans. Tu as été placé par Snoke dans un coma. Le Premier Ordre a alors pris l'avantage… Finn, Chewie et bien d'autres sont morts… J'ai été capturé et vendu comme esclave dans une Mine affreuse.**

 **-Mais alors, que s'est-il passé pour que nous soyons réunis ? Je ne comprends rien. »** déclara l'ancien padawan.

 **« -Un agent infiltré de la Résistance, Sia, s'est allié avec les Chevaliers de Ren. J'ai fini par être l'esclave personnel de Kylo Ren. Ils vivent tous ici, au palais de Naboo. Je… Kylo et moi, nous avons passé un accord. Suite à quoi, il a retrouvé mon fils, Jojen. Je n'étais pas au courant que la Résistance était encore là. Kylo et Jojen étaient tout pour moi. Ils le sont encore… mais nous nous sommes disputés, Kylo et moi. Les résistants m'ont alors enlevé et amené ici. Je n'ai découvert ta survie qu'hier, avant mon enlèvement.**

 **-Tu aimes Ren ?**

 **-Il n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il sait pour les Résistants, il sait pour Sia. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il est un allié officiel pour la cause mais il les aide, il a pris soin de moi, il élève mon fils qui est sensible à la Force.**

 **-D'accord, d'accord. Ça me paraît dingue ce que tu dis mais je te crois. Écoute, les médecins ont dit que mes tests étaient étranges. Tu sais ce qu'ils voulaient dire ?**

 **-Oui. Disons que… tu es… enceinte. »**

Rey ne dit rien sur le coup. Après un moment, elle se redressa et lança un regard interrogateur vers Poe. Celui-ci lui expliqua alors ce qu'il savait. Snoke l'a drogué pour la maintenir dans un coma mais a décidé récemment qu'elle allait porter une nouvelle lignée de jedi. Poe lui affirma ensuite qu'il savait qui était le père. Rey remarqua alors son regard fuyant et ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il était réellement mal à l'aise.

 **« -Snoke ne m'a jamais touché, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas lui et tu t'en veux… est-ce Ren ?**

 **-Il m'a affirmé que tu étais droguée et qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Nous venions de nous disputer à cause de Hux et de Snoke… je suis vraiment désolé.**

 **-Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

 **-Je m'en veux que Kylo ait dû te faire ça.**

 **-Tu sais, maintenant que j'y réfléchis… je dormais mais je me souviens de quelques sensations. La dernière c'est une grande tristesse et des regrets. Et d'une sensation étrange, comme si on me caresser les cheveux… ça pouvait être Ren. »**

Poe fut soulagé d'entendre cela sortir de la bouche de Rey. Elle ne semblait pas en colère contre Kylo. Elle semblait même comprendre qu'il était obligé d'obéir à Snoke. Poe voulut la remercier du réconfort qu'elle lui apportait mais se tut en voyant le général Organa entrer dans la pièce. Cette dernière demanda à Rey comment elle se sentait puis lui expliqua le problème que leur posait sa grossesse. Elle n'allait pas être en état de se battre et ils ignoraient toujours qui pouvaient être le père.

Poe se tourna alors vers elle et lui avoua qu'il le savait. Il sentit doucement la main froide de Rey se poser sur son bras puis il annonça que le père de l'enfant était Kylo Ren. Il vit alors l'étonnement sur le visage du général alors que les autres résistants, restés en retraits, soufflaient leur indignation. L'un d'eux affirma même que Rey devait avorter. Plusieurs de ses camarades opinèrent.

 **« -Non. »** fit soudain Rey, surprenant tout monde. **« Qu'importe qui est le père, personne n'a le droit de tuer un enfant innocent. Je n'ai jamais voulu être mère, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il me touche mais l'enfant qui grandit en moi ne mérite pas la mort. »** Rey tira ensuite le bras de Poe pour qu'il se tourne vers elle. **« Je n'en veux pas mais je ne peux pas le garder. Il naîtra mais tu t'en occuperas, comme tu te serais occupé de Jojen. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

 **-Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il grandisse bien. Merci, Rey. »**

Le général Organa fut soulagé par cette décision. Elle annonça qu'ils resteraient encore dans l'ombre le temps de la grossesse, ce qui leur permettrait de reformer leurs troupes et de se renforcer. Les résistants furent ensuite congédiés. Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus que tous les trois, la femme s'avança jusqu'à eux.

 **« -Rey, Poe.** **Je pense qu'il nous faudra plus que neuf mois pour retrouver toutes nos forces et former de nouvelles unités.** **Nous devons être plus vigilants que jamais.**

 **-Nous ferons tout pour qu'un jour la galaxie soit libérée de la dictature de Snoke.**

 **-Oui. Merci à vous deux. Merci de faire renaître l'espoir en nous. »**

 _Coucou,_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis censé envoyé le dernier chap à Amanda A Fox ce weekend mais j'avoue avoir eu une semaine de merde… du coup, j'ai pris du retard…_

 _Bisous à tout le monde !_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14 : Le nouveau Chevalier**_

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que son père lui avait confié les deux antiques ouvrages dans l'espoir qu'il les étudie et qu'il en puise le savoir ancestral nécessaire à son élévation au sein des jeunes sensibles à la Force. Et il avait appris. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance. Son savoir l'avait fait grandir. Il n'était plus l'enfant adopté, il était le fils du roi, l'héritier du Maître de Ren. Et aujourd'hui, il allait à son tour devenir Chevalier de Ren et obtenir le noble droit de porter un sabre rouge.

Tout Naboo était en ébullition depuis une semaine. Le Suprême Leader venait assister personnellement aux Épreuves. Le moment pour lequel tous les padawans de l'Académie de Ren se préparaient durant des années. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis dix ans. Il allait enfin prouver au monde qu'il était le prochain grand Maître…

À l'écart des autres padawans, il finit de se préparer. Il enfila sa veste noire, taillée dans le cuir le plus résistant, puis ses gants faits du même textile et cousu avec des fils bordeaux. Il ajusta ensuite les deux lames d'entraînements dans son dos. Enfin prêt, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il resta ainsi immobile durant de longues minutes puis souffla tout en ouvrant les yeux. Derrière lui, des bruits de pas retentissaient. Il se tourna pour faire face à son père.

Le visage découvert, Kylo Ren lui lança un sourire chaleureux. L'adolescent se précipita alors contre son torse. Ses bras puissants l'entourèrent tendrement avant que ses lèvres ne viennent se poser sur le sommet de son crâne et ses cheveux bouclés. Son père se recula ensuite légèrement et l'observa longuement.

 **« -Tu lui ressembles tellement. Il serait fier de toi, Jojen.**

 **-J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là.**

 **-Le vent lui apportera le récit de tes exploits. Rappelle-toi : garde ton calme, n'attaque pas sans réfléchir.**

 **-Oui, père.**

 **-Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je serais toujours fier de toi. »**

Jojen sourit alors que les mains de Kylo Ren réajustaient les plis de sa veste. Puis le maître des Chevalier de Ren rejoignit la tribune d'honneur où étaient déjà installés le Suprême Leader et le général Hux. Sia arriva juste après lui. Elle l'embrassa juste à temps, avant qu'il ne mette son casque. La jeune femme en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Kylo Ren hocha lentement la tête avant de s'asseoir à la droite de Snoke.

 **« -Comment se porte ton fils ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était le meilleur de sa promotion.**

 **-Il avait l'air serein. La Force est avec lui. »** affirma Kylo Ren tout en portant son attention sur un Gungan, engagé pour présenter les différentes épreuves.

Les épreuves étaient divisées en plusieurs phases. Tout d'abord, les padawans se présentèrent en ligne. Tous durent effectuer les mouvements des sept formes de combat enseignées à l'Académie. Le jury, composé des six premiers chevaliers de Ren, éliminèrent ceux qui hésitèrent ou dont les gestes n'étaient pas assez fluides. Puis, chacun passa sur l'estrade pour combattre des droïdes d'entraînement. Jojen se montra particulièrement redoutable contre le robot et obtenu le meilleur score à cette épreuve. Vint très rapidement les duels entre padawans. Sous son masque Kylo Ren grimaça en voyant son fils se positionner face à un élève zabrak. Jojen n'était pas très grand pour son âge et l'humanoïde cornu faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui, sans oublier ses épaules qui étaient déjà bien larges.

Pourtant, après plusieurs minutes de combat, Jojen réussit à trouver une brèche dans la technique de son adversaire et prit rapidement le dessus. Armé de ses deux lames d'entraînement, Jojen utilisa la botte nommée Shiak, un mouvement de frappe avec la pointe de ses lames. En cas réel, Jojen aurait infligé à son adversaire une blessure profonde sans causer de dégâts visibles sur son corps. Les juges considèrent que le Zabrak n'aurait pas pu se défendre contre cette attaque et désignèrent Jojen vainqueur. Le public, des nobles et de riches citoyens de Naboo, l'ovationnèrent pour sa prouesse technique.

À la fin des épreuves, les trois meilleurs padawans furent appelés par Snoke lui-même. La poitrine de Kylo Ren se gonfla de fierté en voyant que Jojen était arrivé premier. Les adolescents s'avancèrent jusqu'à la tribune d'honneur et s'agenouillèrent devant le Suprême Leader. Ils remirent ensuite à Kylo Ren leurs armes d'entraînements, que celui-ci échangea contre des sabres lasers flambants neufs. Le troisième padawan reçut une double lame alors que le deuxième récupéra un fouet-laser. Lorsque vint le tour de Jojen, Kylo Ren lui ordonna de se lever. L'adolescent obéit silencieusement. Son père portait un coffre en bois et en ivoire. Jojen fut invité à l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, deux sabres lasers reposaient sur un tissu de velours noir.

 **« -Le sabre de mon grand-père et celui que j'ai reçu lorsque j'étais un padawan. Ton héritage.**

 **-Merci, père. Je saurais m'en montrer digne. »** promit Jojen avant de les porter à sa ceinture.

 **« -Maintenant, Jojen Ren, récite-nous l'ancien mantra Sith. »** ordonna Snoke, de nouveau assis sur son trône.

 **« -** **Il n'y a pas de paix, il y a la colère**

 **Il n'y a pas de peur, il y a le pouvoir**

 **Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a l'immortalité**

 **Il n'y a pas de faiblesse, il y a le côté obscur**

 **Je suis le cœur des ténèbres**

 **Je ne connais pas la peur**

 **Mais je l'instille à mes ennemis**

 **Je suis le destructeur des mondes**

 **Je connais le pouvoir du côté obscur**

 **Je suis le feu de la haine**

 **L'univers entier se prosterne devant moi**

 **Je m'engage dans les ténèbres**

 **Car j'ai trouvé la vraie vie**

 **Dans la mort de la lumière ».**

Une fois le mantra récité par cœur, Jojen lança un regard vers son père. L'attention de ce dernier semblait être fixée sur Sia. Cette dernière faisait taper l'ongle de son index sur le bois de sa chaise, signe d'une certaine impatience. Jojen fut surpris d'un tel comportement mais ne dit rien. Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait mais quoi ? Il eut soudainement la réponse lorsqu'une grande explosion retentit près de l'arène où se déroulaient les épreuves. Les Chevaliers de Ren eurent immédiatement le réflexe de sortir leurs sabres lasers alors que leur maître ordonnait à Jojen de réunir les plus jeunes padawans et de les emmener à l'abri.

 **« -Et toi, père ?**

 **-Je vais escorter Snoke jusqu'au la salle de repli du palais. Va. »**

Jojen opina avant de partir en courant, suivi de près par les deux autres nouveaux chevaliers. Les jeunes padawans s'étaient déjà tous réunis et attendaient des instructions. L'adolescent de quinze ans leur ordonna rapidement de le suivre et de rester groupés. Il les guida alors dans le seul endroit sûr qu'il connaissait. Les jardins du palais étaient proches. Ils sortirent alors de l'arène et comprirent que l'explosion n'avait rien d'accidentelle. Les troupes du Premier Ordre étaient en ébullition dans les rues de Naboo, certains stormtroopers criaient qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de la Résistance.

Le groupe d'adolescents entra enfin dans les jardins. Jojen leur fit signe de le suivre à travers les bosquets. Au diable les haies taillées et les parterres de fleurs. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la crevasse que Kylo lui avait montrée une décennie plus tôt. Jojen dégagea le lierre qui cachait l'entrée et ordonna aux padawans de s'y barricader jusqu'au retour d'un des Chevaliers de Ren.

Une fois le dernier padawan caché, Jojen repartit avec les deux autres jeunes chevaliers vers le palais. Ils devaient retrouver les autres chevaliers de Ren et son père. Dans le grand hall, ils se faufilèrent derrière les grandes colonnes en marbre. Des résistants avaient pénétré l'enceinte du palais et se battaient bec et ongles contre les troupes du Premier-Ordre. En haut des grands escaliers, les soldats du palais firent alors leur arrivée. Contre toute attente, au lieu de s'en prendre aux résistants, les gardes tirèrent vers les stormtroopers. Ceux-ci furent rapidement pris en étaux.

Plusieurs Chevaliers de Kylo Ren arrivèrent ensuite. L'un d'eux aperçut alors les trois adolescents. Il courut jusqu'à eux. Jojen reconnut immédiatement Agron, avant de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Le Chevalier ôta son casque et plongea son regard azur droit dans le sien.

 **« -Ton père a toujours fermé les yeux sur leur présence ici. Mais il a donné l'ordre aux gardes de renforcer les troupes de la Résistance.**

 **-Où est-il ?**

 **-Il doit être avec Snoke. Ils devaient se retrouver seuls pour que ton père l'affronte et en finisse. Prends par l'aile ouest. »**

Jojen ne se fit pas prier et détala vers sa droite. Ses deux camarades crièrent pour le faire ralentir, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention. Ils parcoururent une grande partie du couloir de l'aile ouest avant de se retrouver à l'embranchement qui menait soit dans vers la salle du trône soit vers le hangar. Là, ils tombèrent presque nez à nez avec un groupe de résistants. Les anciens padawans eurent le réflexe presque instinctif de sortir leurs nouvelles armes lorsqu'ils firent que parmi eux se trouvait une femme brune maniant un sabre-laser. Les deux groupes se jaugèrent un instant avant que Jojen ne soit attiré par l'un d'eux. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, des cheveux noirs et bouclés. Mais ce qui marqua Jojen était son regard.

 **« -Papa ?**

 **-Jojen ? »** lui répondit l'homme, surpris.

 **« -Baissez vos sabres. »** ordonna Jojen à ses camarades, avant de s'avancer vers Poe. **« Père se bat contre Snoke, nous devons le rejoindre et l'aider.**

 **-Non, tu dois aller te mettre à l'abri.**

 **-Je ne suis plus un enfant. Kylo m'a tout appris, je suis capable de me défendre. C'est mon père et mon maître. Nous devons... »**

Jojen ne finit pas sa phrase. Il sentit brusquement l'air vibrait autour de lui puis comme un coup invisible le frappa à la poitrine. Il tituba alors avant d'être retenu par l'un de ses camarades tandis que le second expliquait que quelque chose devait être arrivé à leur maître pour qu'il se sente mal d'un coup.

Jojen serra les dents avant de se redresser et de dire qu'ils devaient se rendre au plus vite dans la salle du trône. Malgré son malaise, il ouvrit la voie, suivi de près par ses deux camarades et Rey. Derrière eux, Poe tenta de les raisonner mais la femme se tourna vers lui et lui affirma que son fils était aussi têtu que lui. Poe grogna avant d'accélérer le pas et de se retrouver à côté de son fils. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle du trône. Au centre de la pièce, le sol avait coulissé pour dévoiler un passage souterrain. Jojen attrapa ses deux nouveaux sabres et les activèrent. Poe posa alors une main sur son épaule.

 **« -Jo, fais attention. Je ne veux pas te perdre.**

 **-Et moi, je ne veux pas perdre Kylo. Ça fait dix ans que je rêve de vous voir tous les deux réunis, comme la famille que j'ai toujours voulue. Alors nous allons le secourir.**

 **-On va te la rendre, ta famille. »** promit Poe en armant son arme.

Le groupe descendit rapidement l'escalier qui menait à l'abri. Le temps d'arriver dans le bunker du palais, ils entendirent de nombreux cris et bruits de sabres qui s'entrechoquaient. Ses deux sabres à la main, l'un rouge et l'un bleu, Jojen accéléra le pas. Mais il se figea en arrivant en bas. Le duel entre les deux seigneurs du Côté Obscur luttait férocement. Jojen se mordit la lèvre en voyant son père en grande difficulté. Kylo était blessé à plusieurs endroits et commençait visiblement à faiblir contre son ancien maître.

Jojen resserra sa prise sur ses sabres et hurla de rage. Il se précipita vers les deux combattants mais une force invisible le bloqua brusquement. En relevant la tête, il vit son père tendre le bras vers lui. D'un simple regard, le maître des Chevaliers de Ren lui fit comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne contre Snoke. Mais, son attention portée sur son fils, Kylo Ren ne vit pas le Suprême Leader fondre sur lui. Il hurla en sentant la lame brûlante griffait son dos sur toute la hauteur. Ses jambes cédèrent alors.

Libéré de la pression de son père, Jojen se précipita vers lui alors que Rey courait contre Snoke. À genoux près de Kylo, l'adolescent lâcha ses sabres pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, la respiration de son père se faisait plus difficile.

 **« -Père ? Ça va aller, je suis là.**

 **-Jojen… tu ne ferais pas le poids… je suis désolé…**

 **-Non, non… ne t'en fais pas. Regarde, papa est de retour. Tu vois ? »** dit doucement Jojen alors que Poe s'avançait vers eux.

Poe avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux. Il s'agenouilla lentement en face de Jojen et posa une main tremblante sur la joue pâle de son ancien amant. Ce dernier sourit avant de tousser et cracher du sang. Poe sortit alors de sa poche un stick métallique qu'il planta dans l'épaule de Kylo.

 **« -Ça va te soulager. Reste avec moi, Ben. »** chuchota Poe en tirant le corps de son ancien compagnon vers lui. Jojen le laissa faire, tout en lui lançant un regard interrogateur à son père. **« Ça va aller… Tu as fait du bon boulot, Ben. Jojen est si beau. Je suis tellement fier de ce qu'il est devenu grâce à toi. Vous m'avez tant manqué.**

 **-Poe… »** souffla Kylo, en calant sa tête contre son torse. L'ancien esclave embrassa ses cheveux avant de fixer son fils :

 **« -Jo. J'ai toujours su que tu ferais de grandes choses. Si tu sens que tes camarades et toi, vous pouvez aider Rey, alors fais-le. Je crois en toi et je sais que la Force t'a toujours béni.**

 **-Merci papa.**

 **-Je t'aime. »** souffla Poe alors que Jojen reprenait ses sabres.

Une fois debout, l'adolescent respira à fond avant de faire signe à ses camarades. Les trois jeunes chevaliers se tournèrent ensuite vers les deux adultes qui s'affrontaient férocement. Jojen ordonna à celui au fouet-laser de se placer en retrait et d'utiliser son arme pour maintenir Snoke assez à l'écart. Celui à la double-lame était doué dans les combats en double, il soutiendrait donc Rey.

 **« -Et toi ?**

 **-Je vais tenter de le contourner. Attaquer sur quatre fronts, on lui trouvera bien un point faible. »**

Les trois adolescents rejoignirent le combat. Le rapport de forces tourna vite à l'avantage des quatre combattants. Pourtant, Snoke tenait bon. Jojen finit par le contourner totalement. Il attendit silencieusement qu'une bonne occasion se présente à lui. Il observa alors Rey et son camarade à la double-lame, Zack s'il se souvenait bien, attaquer en même temps. Le fouet claqua alors. Jojen sourit avant de prendre son élan.

Utilisant la Force, il sauta dans les airs. Les lames de ses deux sabres se rejoignirent au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il retomba, droit sur Snoke. Les deux lames vibrèrent en se croisant puis en s'éloignant. Jojen retomba gracieusement alors que le grand corps longiligne de Snoke s'écroulait. Rey et les deux autres adolescents reculèrent de plusieurs pas. Le Suprême Leader tenta de ramper mais Jojen le bloqua du pied. Snoke réussit toutefois à se retourner pour faire face à l'adolescent.

 **« -C'en est fini, Snoke.**

 **-Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter ? Toi, l'enfant rejeté par sa mère…**

 **-Vous comptiez pourtant sur moi pour être le prochain Maître de Ren. Ma mère ne voulait peut-être pas de moi mais je sais que mes pères, Poe et Kylo, m'ont toujours aimé. Je suis Jojen Dameron Solo. Toi, tu n'es plus rien. »**

L'adolescent plongea alors sa lame rouge dans la poitrine de Snoke. Ce dernier trembla avant de s'immobiliser, les yeux grands ouverts. Jojen ne perdit ensuite pas de temps. Il enjamba comme si rien n'était le corps inerte pour rejoindre ses pères. Les résistants s'affairaient autour des deux anciens amants.

 **« -Papa, comment va père ?**

 **-Il a perdu connaissance. Il lui faut un médecin... »**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Pardon

Les trois adolescents guidèrent le groupe de résistants jusqu'aux appartements royaux alors qu'un garde alertait les médecins du palais. Kylo Ren fut déposé sur son grand lit. Jojen contourna l'imposant mobilier pour venir à son chevet, lui tenir la main. L'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur son visage. Poe tenta de le rassurer pendant qu'un médecin s'affairait sur les plaies de Kylo, mais Jojen le rejeta froidement.

Après deux heures de soins, le médecin leur indiqua que toutes les plaies avaient été soignées et qu'il fallait maintenant laisser le temps au temps. À genoux près de son père adoptif, Jojen soupira avant de passer une main tremblante devant son visage. Rey, bien en retrait, s'avança alors pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de l'ancien pilote. Poe hocha lentement la tête puis son amie marchant lentement vers l'adolescent. Elle posa une main amicale sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

 **« -Jojen, tu as été prodigieux aujourd'hui. Ren est fort, il lui faut juste un peu de repos. Tu devrais aussi te reposer.**

 **-Père a besoin de moi... »** souffla Jojen.

Rey serra légèrement ses doigts sur l'épaule frêle de l'adolescent avant de sortir de la pièce. Poe soupira devant l'entêtement de son fils avant de prendre un plaid qui traînait. Il le déposa sur les épaules de Jojen alors que les Chevaliers de Ren entraient dans la pièce. Jojen les observa en silence tout en prenant la main de Kylo. L'un des disciples de ce dernier marcha jusqu'au lit.

 **« -Jojen, nous devons te parler de quelques décisions prises par Kylo.**

 **-Père va se réveiller, Seth. Il m'en parlera lui-même.**

 **-S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, Kylo voulait que tu deviennes le nouveau Maître. Il voulait que ce soit ton héritage.**

 **-Père ne va pas mourir. »** rétorqua Jojen.

 **« -Pardonne-moi, mais il est toujours inconscient… il voulait également te léguer le trône de Naboo. Le Conseil a validé son choix. Tant que Kylo est dans cet état, c'est à toi de gouverner.**

 **-Non, Père a dû se tromper.**

 **-Tu étais tout ce qui lui restait. Il t'a élevé pendant dix ans pour qu'un jour tu reprennes un jour le relais. »** affirma un autre chevalier, Phobos. **« C'est à toi de faire perdurer nos valeurs et créer une nouvelle aire avec le général Organa.**

 **-Non. Je refuse de laisser Père. Seth veillera sur l'Ordre le temps qu'il faudra. Les autres… vous parlementerez avec les Résistants et la République. Je ne veux pas laisser Kylo seul.**

 **-Il ne le sera pas, Jojen. »** intervint Poe. **« Je pourrais rester ici et veiller sur lui ?**

 **-Et tu étais où pendant dix ans ? Quand il avait besoin de toi ? Quand j'avais besoin de toi ?**

 **-Jojen, je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser.**

 **-Et Père ? Étais-tu prisonnier de la Résistance pour n'avoir rien tenté pour revenir ? Nous devions être une famille, tous les trois. Mais c'est Kylo qui a pris soin de moi. Je veux être seul avec Père, laissez-moi. »**

Les chevaliers s'inclinèrent légèrement avant de partir un par un. Seth fut le dernier à rester. Il fit alors signe à Poe de le suivre. L'ancien amant de Kylo Ren eut du mal à obéir mais il finit par abdiquer. Seth l'escorta jusqu'à la salle du trône où les Conseillers et les dirigeants de la Résistance s'étaient réunis. Sia et le général Organa tenaient une discussion mouvementée lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent. La jeune femme, vêtue d'une cuirasse rouge, se tourna vers le chevalier.

 **« -Les autres ont dit que Jojen n'était pas dans son état normal.**

 **-Il est inquiet. Kylo a toujours été son modèle. Il refuse de quitter son chevet et souhaite rester seul. Il nous a tous renvoyé.**

 **-Pauvre petit. »** souffla Sia avant de se tourner vers Poe. **« Je suis désolée, Jojen et Kylo étaient comme fusionnels.**

 **-J'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus de fils. Il a tellement grandi et… j'ai finalement manqué quinze ans de sa vie.**

 **-Ne dis pas ça. »** intervint Rey. **« Jojen a toujours eu une grande place dans ton cœur, tu as fait tout cela pour lui. Ne l'oublie pas.**

 **-Je ne sais pas quoi faire…**

 **-Ne baisse pas les bras et prends soin de lui.**

 **-Je suis d'accord avec Rey. »** affirma Sia. **« Nous lui parlerons pour le raisonner. Toi, agis comme Kylo l'aurait fait. Et parle avec Gidéon, il est la mémoire du palais. Il te sera toujours de bons conseils. »**

Poe hocha lentement la tête puis les trois femmes le laissèrent, elles devaient participer à une première réunion avec le gouvernement de Naboo. Poe soupira avant de partir à travers les couloirs du palais. Les gardes du palais et les forces de l'Ordre continuaient à appréhender les soldats du Premier-Ordre mais la nouvelle de la mort de Snoke s'était déjà répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

Les pas de Poe finirent par le mener jusqu'au sous-sol, là où seuls les serviteurs s'y trouvaient. L'ancien pilote marcha jusqu'aux cuisines où nombre d'entre eux s'était réfugié en attendant les ordres. Il y trouva rapidement le vieux Gidéon. Ce dernier l'accueillit les bras ouverts et lui embrassa les deux joues.

 **« -Je suis heureux de vous voir, Poe. Comment ça va en haut ? On entend des rumeurs…**

 **-Jojen a tué Snoke, tout est sous contrôle.**

 **-Et sa majesté ?**

 **-Il a été blessé. Il est dans sa chambre, sous la surveillance de Jojen.**

 **-Est-ce grave ? Sa majesté a certes fait des mauvais choix dans sa vie mais il a toujours été bon avec nous.**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Il est inconscient. »** confia Poe. **« J'ai besoin de vous, Gidéon. J'ai besoin de comprendre Jojen, de savoir comment me comporter avec lui.**

 **-Je vois… le gamin s'inquiète pour sa majesté et il rejette tout le monde ?**

 **-Oui. Sia a dit que vous pourriez me conseiller.**

 **-Jojen vous aime, Poe. Il a toujours espéré votre retour. Kylo a occupé son esprit avec le meilleur des enseignements. Il a couvé votre petit, Jojen n'a jamais manqué de rien. Et quand le môme tombait malade, le temps semblait s'arrêter. Sa majesté restait à son chevet, le faisait dormir avec lui et lui donnait même à manger.**

 **-Kylo a été un bon père pour Jojen.**

 **-Le meilleur. Enfin, sans vouloir vous offenser. Enfin, pour en revenir à votre petit : imposez votre présence. Parlez-lui, occupez-vous aussi de Kylo. Jojen rêvait de vous avoir tous les deux réunis. Dix ans c'est long, mais il y a bien un petit espoir que vous et sa majesté…. Vous…**

 **-Qu'on se remette ensemble ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je n'en sais rien, Gidéon. On a beaucoup de morceaux à recoller. »**

Le vieux majordome sembla peiné de l'entendre. Il continua pourtant à parler à Poe des dix ans passés au palais. L'ancien esclave comprit peu à peu tous les efforts et les sacrifices que Kylo Ren avait faits pour son fils.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent. Jojen ne quitta pas le chevet de son père adoptif. Malgré les plats que Poe lui apportait trois fois par jour, il n'en toucha aucun. L'ancien esclave s'inquiétait de plus en plus du teint pâle et des cernes grandissants sous les yeux de son fils. Mais l'adolescent restait focalisé sur le corps inerte de celui qui l'avait élevé. Il écoutait à peine Seth lui rapportait les pourparlers avec la Nouvelle République et la Résistance.

Les Chevaliers de Ren étaient eux aussi inquiets par le comportement presque dépressif de leur jeune maître. Au midi du deuxième jour, l'un d'eux, Caleb, utilisa la Force pour endormir l'adolescent. Jojen tomba inconscient, la tête sur le matelas, les doigts toujours entrelacés avec ceux de Kylo. Poe ressentit alors un certain soulagement. Il réajusta le plaid sur les épaules de son fils puis contourna le lit pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Il prit la deuxième main de Kylo dans la sienne et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Poe y déposa un baiser léger.

 **« -Ben, si tu m'entends, réveille-toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Voir Jojen dans cet état me brise le cœur. Je t'en prie… j'ai été stupide, tu sais ? J'aurais dû plus te faire confiance… mais j'étais tellement énervé. Je n'ai compris que trop tard ta colère contre Linda. »** avoua Poe. **« Et pour ce que tu as fait à Rey… j'ai pris cela pour une trahison. Elle ne méritait pas ce que Snoke lui a fait endurer. Mais tu sais, elle a vite rebondi. Je ne sais pas trop si elle t'en veut mais sache que tes enfants sont magnifiques. Oui, Ben : tes enfants. Deux petits bouts de choux magnifiques. Max te ressemble, un vrai petit démon caractériel. Talia est un petit amour. J'ai aidé Rey à les élever. Finalement, on se rend la pareille : tu as veillé sur mon fils et j'ai pris soin des tiens. J'aimerais tant que tu les vois... »**

Poe éclata alors en sanglots. Il enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans la paume chaude de son ancien compagnon. Le contact dura de longues minutes, où Poe était inconsolable. Il sentit après quelques instants, les doigts de Kylo bougeaient lentement puis glisser dans ses boucles noires. Poe releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ancien amant.

 **« -Ben ? Oh, tu es réveillé… par la Force, merci. Merci.**

 **-J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »** plaisanta lentement l'ancien apprenti de Snoke, en se réveillant doucement. Il tenta de bouger mais il grimaça de douleur. Il vit alors Jojen, endormi à sa gauche. **« Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **-Snoke t'a envoyé au tapis. Jojen et les autres jeunes se sont alliés à Rey pour combattre Snoke. C'est Jojen qui a tué Snoke. Mais tu étais au plus mal. Ça fait deux jours que le petit te veille. J'étais si inquiet, il ne mange pas et ne dort pas depuis qu'on t'a soigné.**

 **-Jojen est ainsi, têtu comme un beau diable.**

 **-Tu as pris soin de lui, tu es son père…**

 **-Tu l'es bien avant moi, Poe. J'ai laissé les hommes de Sia te prendre. Tu me détestais mais tu étais tellement tout pour moi. J'ai aimé Jojen comme mon propre fils. Tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi, je lui ai donné.**

 **-Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, Ben. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Tu étais au courant pour la Résistance, tu n'as rien dit à Snoke.**

 **-Je ne pouvais rien te dire sans l'accord de Sia. Ça pouvait être dangereux pour toi de trop en savoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive le moindre mal.**

 **-Parle-moi de ce qu'il s'est passé en dix ans. Parle-moi de Jojen... »** demanda Poe. Ben sourit :

 **« -Il est toujours aussi fabuleux qu'il y a dix ans. Il a l'esprit vif, je lui ai donné la meilleure des éducations. Au début, il n'arrêtait pas de te réclamer. Mais il a compris que si tu étais parti, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il a très vite surpassé toutes mes attentes. Et Snoke a fini par abandonner l'idée de retrouver Rey : il avait un futur Maître de Ren à sa portée. Jojen est rapidement devenu tout mon univers, il m'a aidé à tenir le coup de ton absence et il m'a motivé à un jour retourner mon sabre contre Snoke. Il te ressemble tellement.**

 **-Pourrais-tu me pardonner de t'avoir rejeté ?**

 **-Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps déjà. J'aimerais que tu reviennes vivre avec moi… On redeviendrait la famille que Jojen voulait. »**

Poe sourit avant de se pencher vers Ben. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis le baiser se fut plus passionné, avide. Les mains de Poe glissèrent sur les flancs de Ben, celui-ci gémit alors que les lèvres de Poe descendaient rapidement sur son cou. Pourtant, Poe se figea en entendant quelqu'un toussotait sur sa droite. Ben et lui se tournèrent alors pour voir Jojen les observait, les sourcils froncés.

 **« -À ton âge, père…**

 **-Bonjour à toi aussi, Jo. »** plaisanta Ben, avant de lui ouvrir les bras. L'adolescent sourit franchement avant de littéralement se jeter contre le torse de son père adoptif. **« J'ai cru comprendre que tu te laissais mourir à petit feu… Poe était inquiet. Très inquiet.**

 **-Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul.**

 **-Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Va trouver Gidéon. Demande-lui trois assiettes, je crois que nous avons tous faim.**

 **-Oui, père. »** dit Jojen avant de se lever.

 **« -Et embrasse tes parents, veux-tu. »**

Jojen embrassa alors les cheveux noirs de Ben puis fit le tour du lit pour embrasser rapidement la joue de Poe. Il partit ensuite de la chambre, laissant ses deux pères seuls.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16 : Nouveau Départ**_

Convalescent, Kylo Ren resta assez distant des discussions politiques durant plusieurs jours. Après toutes ces années, il avait une parfaite confiance envers ses Chevaliers. Loin des tumultes des pourparlers pour la création de la Troisième République, il s'entoura de son entourage proche. Seth et Caleb venaient régulièrement lui rendre-compte des décisions prises avec la Résistance. Mais son attention était presque entièrement concentrée que sur Jojen et Poe, et l'étrange relation qui naissait entre eux.

Soucieux de recréer le semblant de famille qu'ils avaient formée dix ans plus tôt, il forçait régulièrement l'adolescent à passer du temps avec eux. Aussi maladroits l'un que l'autre, l'ancien esclave et son fils peinaient à tenir une conversation normale. À la fois amusé et exaspéré, l'ancien apprenti de Snoke observait chaque jour les deux parents tenter de se trouver des points communs et des sujets de conversation. Mais alors que Poe adorait parler de vaisseaux spatiaux, Jojen détestait la mécanique. Tandis que l'adolescent connaissait par cœur les coutumes et les idéaux politiques de la plupart de la galaxie, Poe souffrait de migraine dès qu'on parlait politique autour de lui. Pourtant chacun d'eux faisait des efforts visibles pour s'entendre.

L'adolescent avait même fini par se détendre lorsque ses pères partageaient quelques instants tendres et amoureux. Mais alors qu'ils dînaient ensemble et qu'on leur apprit l'arrivée au palais du général Organa, accompagnée de Rey et de ses enfants, le jeune chevalier se crispa et sortit silencieusement de table. Surpris, Kylo et Poe le laissèrent faire. Les deux femmes et les jumeaux ne devaient s'installer que le lendemain matin. Les deux amants décidèrent donc de prendre du temps pour eux.

Après le repas, alors que Gidéon débarrassait les plats vides, Kylo amena Poe sur le balcon. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, éclairant le ciel par des teintes rouges et orangées. La vue sur la ville était magnifique. Poe s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde pour s'y appuyer. Derrière lui, Kylo l'enlaça et les enveloppa d'une fine couverture. Alors que l'ancien esclave observait l'astre lumineux se cacher lentement, son amant déposa une multitude de baisers dans son cou et sur son épaule.

 **« -Ben, je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvé.**

 **-Je me sens revivre à tes côtés, mon amour.**

 **-Penses-tu que Jojen finira par m'adopter à nouveau ?**

 **-Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Il t'aime, il voit bien que nous sommes enfin heureux, ensemble… il faut juste qu'une certaine habitude s'installe à nouveau entre nous.**

 **-Sais-tu pourquoi il a réagi aussi étrangement tout à l'heure ? »** demanda Poe. **« Tu crois qu'il va s'entendre avec ta mère ?**

 **-Ma mère réussit à attirer la sympathie de tout le monde. J'ai plus l'impression que son problème vient de Rey. Même s'ils ont combattu ensemble, elle reste une rivale pour notre Ordre. Je veillerais à ce que cette soudaine hostilité ne tourne pas au vinaigre, promis. »** jura Ben avant de pousser Poe à lui faire face. **« J'aimerais de parler d'elle justement. Depuis quelques jours… des millions de questions me taraudent… en fait, mon esprit est torturé par cette multitude de questions depuis bien trop longtemps.**

 **-Ben…**

 **-Je l'ai violé, Poe. Même si elle était inconsciente et qu'elle n'a peut-être rien ressenti, je lui ai fait du mal. Je m'en veux terriblement. Alors dis-moi. Raconte-moi comment elle était… comment vont mes… ses enfants.**

 **-Je… Nous étions, je pense, sous le coup de l'euphorie quand je suis revenu chez les Résistants et qu'on l'a récupéré. Les autres n'ont pas pensé comme toi. Pas sur le moment, en tout cas. Lorsque Rey a repris connaissance et que les tests étaient positifs, elle a refusé d'avorter. Mais elle n'en voulait pas. »** avoua Poe, alors que son amant le fixait silencieusement, pendu à ses paroles. **« Je les ai élevé avec ta mère. Rey n'a pas voulu les prendre lorsqu'elle a accouché. Elle a mis des mois avant de s'intéresser à eux. C'est Talia, qui a déclenché chez elle un certain instinct maternel. Mais avec Max, qui te ressemble, c'est toujours un peu difficile. Leia a toujours pensé que malgré ce que tu as fait, les petits ne devaient pas souffrir des conséquences. Nous avons décidé de leur dire que leur père était mort bien avant leur naissance… ils ont compris par eux-mêmes que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.**

 **-C'est horrible… et toi, qu'as-tu pensé de tout cela?**

 **-Je t'en ai voulu de lui avoir fait ça. Comme je t'en ai voulu pour Linda et de m'avoir caché la vérité sur la Résistance. Tu sais, j'ai même pensé que tu ferais du mal à Jojen. Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être que tu lui aurais retourné le cerveau ou que tu aurais fait de lui le nouveau moi, une sorte d'esclave sexuel bien plus jeune… J'étais stupide. »** souffla Poe alors que Ben reculait lentement.

L'ancien Kylo Ren ne prononça aucun mot mais son teint pâle trahissait ses émotions et son dégoût. Lentement, il retourna à l'intérieur et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des nombreux canapés. Ses mains tremblaient. Inquiet, Poe le rejoignit rapidement et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour le réconforter.

 **« -Ben, reprends-toi, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Je suis désolé… tellement désolé… je ne voulais pas tout ça… avant, avant que tu reviennes dans ma vie, je lui rendais visite souvent. Je lui parle, même si elle semblait profondément endormie. Elle était ma petite pilleuse. Le morceau d'âme que j'ai perdue…**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler demain ? Crever cet abcès ? Tu n'es pas un monstre, Ben. Même si ce n'était pas voulu, vous avez désormais deux enfants magnifiques qui ont besoin d'elle et de toi. »** Poe était gêné, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à son compagnon pour le rassurer et le réconforter.

Il se pencha alors et l'embrassa doucement. Ben se laissa faire alors que ses mains glissaient lentement sur son torse et son cou. Il finit par gémir discrètement lorsque les lèvres de Poe se refermèrent sur l'une de ses oreilles. Encouragé par ce son, l'ancien esclave glissa sur ses genoux. Poe embrassa langoureusement Ben mais sentit ce dernier se tendre petit à petit. Surpris, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

 **« -La dernière fois que j'ai eu un rapport sexuel, c'était…**

 **-Alors laisse-toi aller. »** souffla Poe contre son oreille, alors qu'il enlevait sa tunique.

Il fit ensuite glisser les larges mains de Ben sur ses flancs. Après un moment, ce dernier se reprit et attrapa les hanches de Poe pour rapprocher leurs bassins. L'ancien esclave se mordit la lèvre avant de commencer à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon. Ben embrassa son épaule avant de faire glisser ses mains sur son fessier. Poe se cabra en sentant les doigts de Ben glisser sur le rebondi de ses fesses puis vers son entrejambe.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Ben souleva Poe pour retourner leur position. Il allongea le pilote de X-Wing sur le canapé et lui retira son pantalon et son boxer. Entièrement nu sous le regard avide du Chevalier de Ren, Poe s'étira sensuellement. Ben sourit avant de se pencher sur son amant. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de laisser ses lèvres descendre petit à petit vers son ventre. Poe ronronna alors que la langue de Ben se glissait à l'intérieur de son nombril et que ses mains caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Poe se cambra brusquement quand Ben le prit dans sa bouche. Déjà bien dur, il frissonna en sentant la langue de son amant venir titiller son gland. Mais la bouche de Ben quitta assez rapidement son sexe pour être remplacé par une main experte. Ils échangèrent un regard plein d'envie puis Poe vit Ben plonger entre ses jambes. Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren déposa une multitude de baisers sur la verge puis les testicules avant de descendre encore plus bas.

Poe hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Ben glisser sur son intimité. Il poussa un juron avant de se cambrer et d'avancer davantage le bassin pour quémander plus de caresses. Après de longues minutes de tortures sensuelles, Poe finit par supplier littéralement Ben de le prendre. Ben se recula alors et se releva. Poe l'observa enlever lentement son pantalon. Il se redressa alors sur le canapé et attira finalement Ben vers lui.

Il se laissa aller alors que Poe se penchait légèrement pour le prendre en bouche. Ben soupira d'aise. Mais cette petite gâterie ne dura que quelques secondes, juste de quoi lubrifier son sexe tendu. Poe lécha une dernière fois sa verge, de bas en haut, avant de se placer à quatre pattes sur le canapé, face contre le dossier. Il poussa un long gémissement, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, lorsqu'il sentit Ben le pénétrer lentement.

Ses va-et-vient furent d'abord lents et doux puis la cadence s'accentua peu à peu. Appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, Poe ferma les yeux pour savourer les sensations que Ben lui prodiguait. Se caressant lui-même, il finit par supplier son amant d'y aller plus fortement. Ben ne se fit pas prier et donna alors de puissants coups de reins. Poe fut le premier à jouir. Essoufflé, il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé alors Ben donnait encore quelques coups de bassin pour atteindre la délivrance.

Reprenant lui aussi son souffle, Ben embrassa le dos de Poe puis l'attira contre lui pour un baiser avide. Après quoi, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, main dans la main.

Le général Organa et son escorte arrivèrent le lendemain matin. Debout sur le parvis du palais, Poe et Ben les attendaient, entouraient d'une délégation de nobles et de soldats de Naboo. Ben trouva sa mère resplendissante de grâce et de majesté alors que celle-ci montait fièrement les marches du palais. Les Chevaliers de Ren, jeunes et anciens, formèrent une colonne d'honneur de part et d'autre du chemin qui la guidait jusqu'à son fils. À son passage, tous s'inclinèrent. Ben s'approcha à son tour et termina les quelques mètres qui les séparèrent. Bien plus grand que sa mère, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur mais il ne faisait réellement pas le fier en face d'elle. Il la salua poliment, comme le protocole le voulait, mais sa voix tremblante trahit sa gêne. Leia sourit alors et porta une main douce et réconfortante sur le visage de son fils.

 **« -Enfin, je te retrouve. Mon tout petit.**

 **-Pardonnez-moi, mère.**

 **-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, mon fils. »** dit-elle avant de l'attirer contre elle.

Ben se laissa docilement faire et passa ses bras autour des épaules frêles de sa mère. Derrière elle, il entendit plusieurs rires sincères de la part de ses frères d'armes, qu'il fusilla du regard simplement pour la forme tandis que les Conseillers du palais et les nobles applaudissaient poliment. Après un court instant, Leia se recula et fit signe à Rey de s'approcher. Ben remarqua alors immédiatement deux enfants parmi la foule de résistants. Obnubilé par leur présence, il ne fit aucunement attention à la femme jedi qui arrivait près de lui.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Rey lui lança un regard assez froid. Il tenta de lui dire quelque chose mais fut brusquement à court de mot. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt. Il lui tendit alors une main mais cette dernière la regarda sans bouger. Ben s'éclaircit alors la gorge et retrouva sa voix :

 **« -Bonjour Rey, je te souhaite la bienvenue à Naboo. Puissions-nous créer une relation durable entre nous…**

 **-Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait, Ren. »** souffla-t-elle pour que seuls Leia et lui puissent l'entendre. **« Au moindre faux pas, je te tomberais dessus.**

 **-Allons, Rey. Ben a couvert les activités de la Résistance durant des années et il nous a permis d'attaquer les troupes du Premier-Ordre sur Naboo…**

 **-Laissez, mère. Je mérite ta colère, Rey. Mais sache que je regrette tous mes actes. Je souhaite que Jojen prenne ma place, ainsi je pourrais prendre une retraite paisible auprès de Poe.**

 **-On verra. »** dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, en faisant signe aux deux enfants de la suivre.

Les deux jumeaux passèrent devant Ben sans un mot. La petite fille suivit sa mère, la tête haute, alors que son frère se permit un regard vers lui. Le cœur de Ben rata alors un battement : il lui ressemblait presque à son âge. L'enfant du ressentir son trouble car il lui lança un rapide sourire auquel Ben répondit par une vague de Force qui effleura doucement son esprit d'enfant.

Après ces retrouvailles, les résistants furent invités à un déjeuner officiel, présidé par Ben et Jojen. L'adolescent avait fini par accepter à contrecœur de devenir le prochain roi. Mais derrière ses sourires de façades, Ben remarqua immédiatement une certaine tension chez son fils adoptif. Les Conseillers royaux n'avaient de cesse de jacasser autour d'eux, ne laissant que de rares occasions aux dirigeants de la Résistance de placer quelques mots. En face de lui, Poe était coincé entre deux conseillers qui n'avaient d'intérêts que pour sa mère, qui subissait leur flot incessant de paroles. Mais Ben ne s'en souciait guère. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour les deux enfants, placés à l'autre extrémité de la table.

Talia et Max. Ces deux noms n'avaient de cesse de se répéter dans son esprit. Il se considérait encore comme un monstre par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait dix ans plus tôt mais il avait une soudaine envie de parler à ces deux enfants, à apprendre à les connaître et à devenir quelqu'un pour eux. La petite fille se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise. Elle lui fit rapidement penser à une petite princesse. À côté d'elle, son frère était plus discret, ses gestes semblaient bien plus naturels et simples. Ben remarqua ses nombreux coups d'œil dans sa direction.

Content de l'attention que lui apportait l'enfant, Ben ne fit plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il n'écouta pas la conversation entre les convives. Alors que sa mère discutait du nouvel ordre Jedi qu'elle souhait que Rey fonde, les conseillers de Naboo voulaient savoir ce que la jeune femme souhaitait pour la nouvelle génération de jedi. La réponse de Rey avait du jeter un froid parmi les conseillers. Mais celui qui l'apprécia encore moins fut Jojen.

L'adolescent se leva précipitamment et frappa la table. Plusieurs nobles sursautèrent alors que Ben se tournait vers lui. Il lui demanda ce qui lui prenait d'agir de la sorte devant leurs invités. Jojen lui lança un regard noir avant de lui répondre :

 **« -Désolé, votre altesse. Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas être d'accord avec votre très chère pilleuse d'épaves de Jakku, elle qui souhaite dissoudre notre ordre de Chevaliers de Ren.**

 **-Jojen, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »** demanda Poe, surpris du ton employé par son fils. **« Ce n'est pas une façon de parler de Rey et de répondre à ton père…**

 **-Oh, navré ! La grande maître Jedi Rey me voit désolé de pas être d'accord avec ses idées de merdes et de toute manière, maintenant qu'elle est venue avec ses deux marmots, soyons francs : je ne suis pas le fils de Kylo Ren. Il va pouvoir me remplacer par son véritable fils. »**

Colérique, Jojen siffla ces derniers mots avant de s'éloigner de la table. Alors que les convives étaient tous sous le choc de ses paroles, Ben se leva rapidement et s'excusa avant de suivre précipitamment l'adolescent. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir, où le prit par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart. L'adolescent tenta de se dégager mais sans succès.

 **« -Jojen, calme-toi. Quelle mouche t'a donc piqué ? Parle-moi.**

 **-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Tu n'as d'yeux que pour le gamin. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas me laisser pour ce garnement.**

 **-Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Même si tu n'es pas de mon sang, tu restes mon fils aîné. Je ne sais même pas si Rey me laissera approcher ses enfants. Jojen, je t'ai adopté, tu portes mon nom. Après tout ça, je veux épouser ton père. Je veux l'aimer jusqu'à ma mort et tu seras notre fils, notre héritier. Ne laisse pas ta colère et ta jalousie aveugler ton jugement. Oui, je veux aimer Talia et Max comme je t'aime toi, mais tu as une place vraiment spéciale dans mon cœur. »** affirma Ben, ce qui toucha énormément l'adolescent, qui se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son père adoptif.

Ben l'enlaça tendrement et caressa son dos alors que des larmes glissaient sur les joues de Jojen et humidifiaient la tunique noire de son père adoptif. Ben l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur le sommet du crâne pour le réconforter. Après un long moment silencieux, Jojen se recula lentement et plongea son regard dans celui de son père adoptif.

 **« -Père, je… veux-tu toujours me léguer le trône de Naboo et le commandement des Chevaliers de Ren ?**

 **-Bien sûr, tu serais parfait comme roi.**

 **-J'aimerais te soumettre une requête…**

 **-Laquelle ?**

 **-Pendant dix ans, j'ai longuement étudié. J'ai tout fait pour te rendre fier et être le meilleur. Mais je ne connais que ce palais. J'aimerais découvrir le monde, parcourir la galaxie.**

 **-Tu voudrais partir d'ici ?**

 **-Pour parfaire mes connaissances et acquérir plus d'expériences. Je t'en prie, accepte de me laisser voyager quelques années.**

 **-Je comprends ton envie d'évasion. Tu es jeune… mais je ne suis pas le seul à devoir prendre cette décision. Je voudrais que tu en parles à Poe. Il vient de te retrouver…**

 **-D'accord, je lui demanderais la permission. »** concéda l'adolescent, ce qui fit sourire Ben.

 **« -Maintenant, va dans ta chambre : tu as un plaidoyer à préparer, si tu veux prendre ton envol. Et tu iras t'excuser auprès de ma mère et de Rey pour ton comportement.**

 **-Tout ce que tu voudras, père. »**

 _voilà l'avant dernier chapitre._

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Le chapitre 17 est en correction chez Amanda a Fox ! Merci encore à elle de me supporter et de me relire !_

 _Pardon encore à tous ceux que j'ai déçu, j'ai pris un grand risque avec ce que j'ai fait subir à Rey ! Mea Culpa ! promis je ne recommencerais plus..._

 _Pour la suite, j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite de « Libres »._

 _Je vais m'amuser à en faire un threesome KyloHuxPoe !_

 _Par contre, à partir du mois de mars, je serais un peu moins régulière à la publication !_

 _Big bisous et à bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette fanfiction_

 _et pour la suite de Libre_

 _(attention, je ferais un publication différente de « Libres », donc zieutez bien mes nouvelles publications!)_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17 : Epilogue**_

Jojen attendit le soir pour sortir de sa chambre. Il trouva ses pères et les deux résistantes dans les jardins du palais. Il s'avança lentement alors que Gideon resservait quelques tasses de thé. Le serviteur le vit et s'inclina légèrement avant de s'éclipser. L'adolescent serra les poings et prit une grande inspiration alors que les deux enfants de la jedi jouaient un peu plus loin. Jojen s'arrêta à deux pas de la table, un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule gauche lui indiqua que plusieurs chevaliers de Ren et ses deux camarades le suivaient discrètement.

 **« -Père, puis-je vous déranger ?**

 **-Tu ne déranges jamais, Jojen. »** lui répondit son père adoptif, un sourire franc aux lèvres. **« J'ai prévenu Poe que tu souhaitais lui parler.**

 **-Merci, père. Mais je voudrais d'abord m'excuser auprès du général Organa et de maître Rey. Je me suis trop montré sur la défensive et je leur ai manqué de respect alors qu'elles sont nos invitées. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères.**

 **-Tu es pardonné, Jojen. Tu es peut-être le fils de Poe mais tu as tout le caractère de Ben. »** affirma l'ancienne princesse, alors que Poe se levait.

L'ancien pilote suivit tranquillement son fils jusqu'au bosquet voisin. Là, ils s'assirent sur un banc en pierre alors que les Chevaliers de Ren et les deux anciens padawans les suivaient toujours. Jojen passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs puis se lança :

 **« -Père souhaite que je prenne son trône mais j'ai toujours rêvé de quitter cette planète pour voyager. Il comprend ma motivation mais il veut que j'aie ton aval pour partir. Je sais que tu viens à peine de me retrouver et que tu ne veux certainement pas me perdre à nouveau mais... s'il te plaît, je reviendrais, promis !**

 **-Jojen, tu me demandes beaucoup. Tu le sais ?**

 **-Papa, je t'en prie... même si je dois partir en tant qu'ambassadeur de Naboo, ça m'ira très bien. Je veux voyager, apprendre de nouvelles choses.**

 **-Partirais-tu seul ?**

 **-Non. Deux chevaliers de Ren et mes deux camarades veulent m'accompagner. Phobos et Damian veilleront sur moi, ils sont surentraînés et me connaissent depuis que je suis gosse. Varga et Dreck sont aussi intrépides que moi. Nous serions cinq, Père pourrait nous donner des laissez-passer royaux pour faciliter nos périples.**

 **-Tu as donc déjà tout prévu ?**

 **-Dix ans de planification. »** précisa Jojen.

 **« -Et tu souhaites partir quand ?**

 **-Tant que le Traité de paix rétablissant la République n'est pas signé, je sais que ma place est ici : auprès de Père et des habitants de Naboo. C'est un événement historique que personne ne raterait pour rien au monde. Et nous sommes la famille royale. Et puis... je n'ai pas encore trouvé de vaisseau adéquat... »** avoua Jojen.

 **« -Ça me laisse encore du temps pour profiter de toi, alors.**

 **-Tu es d'accord ?**

 **-Je pourrais t'en empêcher mais à quoi ça servirait ? »** demanda Poe avant que son fils se jette littéralement dans ses bras.

Ils rejoignirent les trois autres quelques minutes plus tard. Jojen était sur un véritable petit nuage alors que Poe se réjouissait de voir son fils heureux. De retour autour de la table de thé, l'ancien pilote expliqua le souhait de son fils. Le général Organa sembla légèrement déçue de ne pas pouvoir elle aussi profiter plus de cet enfant qu'elle avait tant pris soin d'éloigner de la guerre. À ses côtés, Rey hocha silencieusement la tête en écoutant cette annonce. La signature du Traité était prévu dix jours plus tard, ce qui laissait du temps à l'adolescent pour préparer son départ, se trouver un vaisseau et de dire au revoir à ses parents.

Le jour J arriva assez rapidement, trop au goût de Jojen qui, le matin de la signature du Traité, n'avait toujours pas trouvé de vaisseau. Aussi étrange que ça semblait être, aucun vendeur de vaisseau n'avait réussi à lui proposer un engin assez puissant pour traverser la galaxie ou assez grand pour offrir assez d'espace et de confort pour cinq personnes. L'adolescent désespérait mais ne disait rien pour ne pas gâcher l'euphorie ambiante qui régnait dans la capitale de Naboo.

Tous avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux habits d'apparat pour la grande cérémonie où les représentants de plus de vingt systèmes solaires allaient signer la Traité de Paix de la Nouvelle République. Quelques jours plus tôt, Poe était devenu officiellement le consort de Kylo Ren, qui pour l'occasion reprit son nom de naissance en le modifiant pour devenir Ben Solo-Organa.

Lors de la cérémonie, les ambassadeurs votèrent pour l'établissement d'un Sénat intergalactique mobile et de la dissolution de l'Ordre des Chevaliers de Ren pour créer un nouvel ordre Jedi sous la responsabilité de Rey et de Seth. Toujours roi de Naboo, Ben offrit plusieurs hectares de terre pour la construction d'une première académie.

La fête bâtie son plein jusqu'au lever du jour. Humains, Gungans et autres nations dansèrent et chantèrent dans les rues de Theed, la ville royale. Alors que le soleil dévoilait peu à peu ses rayons à l'horizon, Jojen retournait vers la salle du trône. Malgré l'heure tardive, ou plutôt très matinale, il fut surpris d'y trouver ses deux pères en compagnie de Rey. Il s'avança jusqu'à eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient encore debout.

 **« -Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que ton père et moi avons passé la quarantaine que nous sommes deux petits vieux... Rey voulait te parler. Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas encore de vaisseau.**

 **-Oui, aucun vaisseau disponible ne correspond à mon attente. Nous pensions reporter notre départ...**

 **-A vrai dire, j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne te vende de vaisseau. »** avoua Rey.

 **« -Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?**

 **-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je pense que cela va te plaire. »**

Rey lui fit alors signe de le suivre. Il obéit, suivi de près par ses deux pères. Ils marchèrent jusque dans la zone des hangars. Là, Rey les mena jusque dans la zone réservée aux transporteurs de fret. Arrivé dans le plus grand des hangars, Jojen eut le souffle coupé en apercevant un cargo corellien de type YT-1300. Imposant grâce à ses 27 mètres de longueur et ses 20 mètres d'envergure, Jojen savait ce type de vaisseau apprécié par n'importe quels transporteurs dans toute la galaxie. C'est seulement en arrivant près du vaisseau que Jojen remarqua deux mots écrits en lettres blanches sur la coque.

 **« -C'est le...**

 **-Faucon Millénium, refait à neuf.**

 **-Mais... je le croyais détruit par le Premier-Ordre.**

 **-La Résistance l'a retrouvé et réparé. Han aurait voulu que tu l'aies. »** affirma Rey.

 **« -Merci, merci infiniment !**

 **-Ça ne veut pas dire que le prochain roi de Naboo doit devenir contrebandier.**

 **-Oui, père.**

 **-Et tu ne mets pas de bestioles bizarres dans ses soutes.**

 **-Promis ! Quand puis-je le prendre ?**

 **-Quand tu auras eu dix heures de sommeil et réuni ton équipage. »**

Surexcité, Jojen sauta presque sur place, ce qui fit rire les trois adultes. Ils fixèrent un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi pour sortir le Faucon Millénium du hangar et se dire au revoir.

Ben fit jurer à de nombreuses reprises ses anciens disciples de veiller sur Jojen alors que Poe n'arrivait pas à lâcher son fils. Jojen dû recevoir l'aide de Rey et du général Organa pour s'extirper de bras de son père. Il promit de faire attention et de leur donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles puis il monta la rampe d'accès du Faucon Millénium. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la toile grise du vaisseau et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Phobos et Damian avaient déjà pris place dans le cockpit alors que Varga et Dreck finissaient de charger les vivres. Jojen alla se placer entre les sièges de ses deux aînés et leur donna l'ordre de démarrer les moteurs. Le vaisseau vibra alors doucement tandis qu'à l'extérieur ses pères et Rey leur faisaient de grands signes de la main.

 **« -Allons-y, la galaxie nous attend. »**

Assis derrière les commandes du Faucon Millénium, Jojen désactiva l'hyperespace. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Naboo pour leur long voyage à travers la galaxie. Durant leur périple, Damian quitta leur équipage pour vivre auprès d'une tribu Twi'Lek parmi laquelle il avait visiblement trouvé le grand amour, auprès d'une jolie femelle à la peau jaune. Assis à côté de lui, Phobos restait toujours aussi fidèle à la promesse qu'il avait faite à ses pères : veiller sur Jojen comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Mais l'ancien Chevalier de Ren commençait à se faire vieux et aspirait désormais à une vie bien plus calme et paisible.

Jojen avait pris alors la décision de revenir vers Naboo. En dix ans, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Deux ans après son départ, ses pères s'étaient officiellement unis. C'était la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus en chair et en os. Il avait ensuite appris par la correspondance qu'il entretenait avec ses pères que Rey et Seth avaient ouvert une seconde académie, basée sur Coruscant. Le Faucon Millénium entra lentement dans l'atmosphère familière de Naboo et survola les plaines fertiles et les nombreux fleuves de la planète avant qu'ils puissent apercevoir la capitale et son palais. Varga et Dreck entrèrent alors dans le cockpit pour profiter eux aussi de la vue.

 **« -Bon retour à la maison, les gars.**

 **-Enfin, je vais pouvoir prendre ma retraite.**

 **-Et nous, on va pouvoir faire plus facilement la fête ! »** s'amusa Varga.

Les quatre amis rirent de bon cœur puis Phobos entama la descente vers les hangars du palais. Jojen lui laissa volontiers les commandes, et quitta le cockpit pour aller se changer. Après une douche rapide, il enfila une chemise presque neuve et un pantalon simple.

En sortant du vaisseau, Jojen fut accueilli par un officier de la garde royale. Ce dernier lui indiqua que ses deux pères étaient occupés, dans la salle du trône. Jojen le remercia et décida de se rendre là-bas en passant par les jardins qui l'avaient vu grandir et joué lorsqu'il était enfant. Humant l'air frais de la planète, il se sentit enfin prêt à revenir vivre dans ce palais et à prendre les responsabilités qui l'attendaient depuis une décennie.

Entre deux allées de rosiers, il rencontra un adolescent qui lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un. Le garçon se tenait, assis, sur un bloc de pierre et semblait méditer. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha davantage, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard noir sur Jojen. Le commandant du Faucon Millénium comprit alors qu'il avait en face de lui le fils biologique de Ben, garçon qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la signature du Traité. Garçon qui était devenu un beau jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années.

 **« -Bonjour.**

 **-Commandant Dameron-Solo, je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour.**

 **-J'aime me faire discret. Je ne savais pas non plus que tu étais ici ? Je te pensais sur Coruscant, à l'Académie de ta mère. Je n'imagine pas Rey accepter que tu sois formé par Seth.**

 **-Je suis devenu Chevalier l'année dernière. Je suis donc libre de faire ce que je veux et d'aller où je veux. Naboo possède une grande bibliothèque et j'aime me trouver auprès de mon père. Ben est plus de ressources, il m'apprend beaucoup.**

 **-Tu lui as toujours ressemblé.**

 **-Mais tu restes l'aîné de la fratrie ! »** s'exclama Max. **« Je dois avouer que tu as été un modèle, que j'ai tenté maintes fois de dépasser. Ça te dit de marcher un peu avec moi ? On n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire vraiment connaissance.**

 **-Je te suis, le jardin semble avoir changé.**

 **-Poe a fait refaire certaines parties. »**

Les deux jeunes hommes se baladèrent durant de longues minutes dans les allées fleuries du jardin. Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlé, le courant passa très vite entre eux. Les cinq ans qui les séparaient furent vite oubliés alors que Jojen racontait ses exploits sur le territoire de Hutt puis que Max lui expliquait les nouvelles directives du Sénat.

Sur le balcon de la salle du trône, Ben et Poe les observaient plaisanter. Poe ne cachait pas sa satisfaction de voir leurs deux fils si bien s'entendre alors que pendant des années, Rey avait maintenu ses deux enfants assez loin de Ben. L'arrivée de Max sur Naboo avait été une surprise pour tout le monde mais ils s'étaient rapidement adaptés à vivre avec le jeune chevalier jedi.

 **« -Jo et Max s'entendent déjà à merveille, comme deux frères ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Ben ?**

 **-Je suis content que leur entente se révèle être aussi bonne mais si j'étais toi, je ne parlerais pas de deux frères.**

 **-Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne seraient pas comme deux frères... Max a toujours été au courant que Jojen serait le prochain roi de Naboo et il n'y a pas de quoi avoir une rivalité entre eux.**

 **-Justement, quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne seront jamais des frères... mais sans avoir de rivalité, bien au contraire...**

 **-Ben... es-tu entrain de dire que Jojen et Max...**

 **-Regarde-les, bientôt ils vont se tourner autour... et puisque c'est ton fils l'aîné, je pense que ça devrait être à toi d'annoncer à Rey que si elle veut un petit enfant, on devra tous compter sur Talia. »**

Ben sourit face à la mine déconcertée de son époux. À vingt cinq ans, et après dix ans de voyage, il savait que Jojen n'avait plus vraiment d'innocence dans certains domaines physiques. En bon père prévenant, Ben avait plus ou moins caché à Poe les messages de son fils concernant certaines amourettes qu'il avait eues avec de beaux Zabraks bien musclés, de jolis Twi'lek et quelques contrebandiers de bas étages.

En contrebas, Jojen releva la tête et vit ses pères les observer. Poe semblait surpris alors que Ben affichait un sourire amusé. A côté de lui, le jeune chevalier ne semblait pas s'être aperçu que leurs pères se tenaient sur le balcon royal. Jojen l'observa un instant. Max ressemblait bien à Ben mais ses traits étaient visiblement plus fins. Sous sa tunique, Jojen imaginait très bien ses muscles bien dessinés, sa taille assez fine et ses longues jambes. Il sourit avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois au fils de Ben.

 **« -Dis-moi, j'ai cru comprendre que ta mère avait changé les règles de vie des Jedi... désormais, vous pouvez vivre en couple.**

 **-Oui. Ma sœur est d'ailleurs avec l'un de ses camarades. Un gars de Coruscant, fils de marchand.**

 **-Et toi ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'attarder sur ce genre de banalités. Je préfère étudier, les filles sont un peu trop compliquées à comprendre.**

 **-Toute une éducation que je me ferais un plaisir de t'expliquer alors ! »** s'exclama Jojen, avec de nombreuses arrières pensées que son frère adoptif n'imaginait pas.

Max lui sourit avant d'accepter son offre, sans se soucier que, des mois plus tard, il ne serait pas dans la foule lors du couronnement de Jojen mais à ses côtés.

 _Voilà, fin de cette fanfiction._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_

 _Pour la suite de mes publications, j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite de mon One-Shot « Libres ». ça s'intitulera « Le prix de la Liberté » et je vais en faire un threesome KyPoHux !_

 _Les deux premiers chapitres sont déjà rédigés !_

 _Bisous bisous et encore merci de m'avoir suivi !_


End file.
